Run This Town
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: When Mikaela Mizanin and Mel Brooks became WWE Divas, they never expected to be tossed into the middle of a war between two of the WWE's top dogs. Randy Orton and his reformed Legacy are intent on taking John Cena off his pedestal, but John and his Cenation won't give up that easily. When love gets in the way of everything, which side will the two Divas choose? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing except the OCs Mikaela and Mel, so don't sue. This is a fic inspired by the song "Run This Town" by Jay-Z and Rihanna. This will be a multi-chapter fic, and it will be co-written by my bestest buddy Mel aka XxRamyfanxX. Reviews are very appreciated, and if you could all let me know your opinions on the story so far, it would be great. :) Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"**Feel it comin' in the air. Hear the screams from everywhere. I'm addicted to the thrill. It's a dangerous love affair." –Rihanna, "Run This Town"**

Randy Orton ripped his way through the curtain, his enraged steely-blue gaze sweeping the surprised and wary faces of the various techies and crew members. They all shrank under the force of his fury. Randy was scary even when he was in a good mood, but in a bad mood he was terrifying.

"Where's Cena?" Randy bellowed, the violence in his deep voice making everyone present flinch. When no one answered right away, he snarled, "Well?"

"He went to his locker room," a stick-thin, wide-eyed techie piped up, pointing hesitantly in the direction of the locker rooms.

Randy stormed through the crowd of people, all of them parting hurriedly to let him through. His huge hands were balled into fists and his teeth were clenched together painfully.

John Cena had screwed him for the last time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wait, so you're telling me that you saw Kaitlyn and Ted DiBiase making out?" Mikaela Mizanin asked in disbelief, her gray-blue eyes wide.

"That's what I saw," her best friend and fellow Diva Mel Brooks said, shrugging her shoulders and flipping her long brown hair. "It was pretty graphic, too. I think I saw some tongue."

"Ew! Mel, you're disgust–" Mikaela stopped suddenly as they rounded the corner and nearly crashed right into a very pissed off Randy Orton. Both the Divas looked up at him, their faces filling with slight fear and wariness.

"Oh, sorry Randy, we didn't see you there," Mel said, her nervous voice seeming to echo around the nearly-empty hallway. She grabbed Mikaela's arm and gave him a shaky smile. "We'll just be going now."

But Randy stepped into the brunette Diva's path, his blue eyes now a stormy gray, betraying the darkness that was emerging inside. "Hold on one second," he said, his voice a low growl. "You two are friends with Cena, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call us friends," Mel answered, looking anywhere but at him. "He gets on my nerves sometimes."

"Yeah, me too," Mikaela piped up. She could feel the heat radiating off of Randy's tense body, and she felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of her neck. This was not good. Everyone knew not to get in Randy's way when he was in one of his rages, but this time she had a feeling that her and Mel were caught in his crosshairs.

"But you talk to him, yeah?" Randy said, lowering his head to stare directly into the faces of the two Divas.

"Um...yeah, I guess so," Mikaela replied slowly. Every instinct in her body was screaming at her to run, but there was nowhere to go. Plus Mel had seemingly frozen up next to her, and there was no way Mikaela was going to leave her best friend behind with the furious Viper.

Randy studied them for a moment, and then he growled almost to himself, "Fine. I'll get back at him this way, then. It'll be easier anyways."

Mikaela felt a sick feeling settle in her stomach at his words. What did he mean by that? She didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Come on, Mel," Mikaela hissed, grabbing her friend's arm and beginning to back them away. "We have to get out of here, now."

Mel snapped out of her trance and glanced at Mikaela, seeing the fear in her gray-blue eyes. She spun her head around and gasped when she saw Randy advancing towards them, his jaw clenched tightly and a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"Mikaela, hurry up!" Mel cried, tugging on her friend's arm frantically.

"I can't, there's nowhere to go!" Mikaela exclaimed, whipping her head from side-to-side and searching for an escape route. There were none, and she began to think that they were clinically fucked.

But then there were the sounds of running footsteps, and a voice that the Divas had never been more happy to hear rang out in the hallway: "Hey Orton, get the hell away from them!"

Randy spun around, allowing the girls to see past him, and their bodies filled with relief when they saw John Cena standing in the hallway. Zack Ryder was beside him, the Long Island Iced-Z's blue eyes burning with anger and concern. Mel's eyes met his, and she quickly looked away, a blush tinging her cheeks. Her embarrassment did not go unnoticed by her best friend, and Mikaela shot her a curious look that she did not return.

"Your beef is with me, not with them," John said, his voice seeming to fill the empty space of the hallway. "Leave them alone."

"I wouldn't have had to threaten them if you hadn't won our match!" Randy snarled, his lip curling. "You win everything! You get everything handed to you, whether you do something right or not! It's not fair!"

"Not fair?" John repeated, rolling his eyes. "What, are we back in grade school now?"

"You have never had to work a day in your life, have you, Cena? You get everything you want with no strings attached. You make me sick," Randy spat, the venom in his voice enough to kill.

"Well that's great, Randy, but why don't you take it up with the GM instead of cornering defenseless women?" John demanded. "That's just as sickening as what you're saying about me."

Randy let out a low growl, but he didn't move to attack John. Instead he said, "This isn't over, Cena. You'll pay your dues. I'll make sure of it." With that, he stalked past John, shoving Zack roughly out of the way as he did so. The four left in the hallway watched him until he disappeared around the corner, and then John and Zack turned back to the Divas.

"Are you ladies okay?" John asked, his booming voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, we're fine," Mikaela told him. She liked John most of the time, but she had to admit that she got a little sick of his squeaky-clean hero attitude. She liked a guy with a dark side.

"Mel?" Zack said, sidling up to the brunette. "Are you sure you're okay? You look pretty shaken up."

Mel gave him a weak smile. "I'm okay."

"Still, you look pretty weak. Here, lean on me until we get back to the locker room," Zack said, offering his arm to her. Mel smiled again and wrapped her hands around the offered arm, leaning into his side. Mikaela watched from the corner of her eye, a flicker of a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. So Mel had a thing for Zack, huh? Interesting.

"Randy looked pretty mad," Mel murmured as the four of them started walking down the hall. "He could try anything."

"Please," John scoffed. "What's the worst he can do?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Cena needs to pay," Randy Orton snarled into the darkened locker room. "Dearly."

"I agree," a voice with a slight lisp said from a corner. "But how exactly do you plan to do that?"

Randy didn't answer right away; instead he paced back and forth, running his hands over his stubbly head and chewing his bottom lip. There was a shuffling sound from a different corner, and then a voice with a Southern accent suggested, "Maybe we don't need a new plan, maybe we just need an old one."

Randy halted mid-pace and turned to stare into the corner that the voice had emanated from, his cold blue gaze lighting up. "That's it," he rumbled enthusiastically. "I know what we have to do."

"And that would be?" the lisp-tinged voice questioned, a slight sarcastic edge to it.

Randy turned to look into that corner, his eyes gleaming in the pale light that came from the crack in the door.

"We're going to reform Legacy."

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you all are intrigued. :) The next chapter will be written by Mel. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review and tell us what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Mel here! (: Also known as "XxRamyfanxX" for those who have read my stories. (: I know, I know, I shouldn't be starting a new fic, but hey, Mikaela convinced me to, so here I am! Thanks for to everyone who reviewed. They mean a lot! You gotta keep 'em coming, guys! (: They seriously give us motivation, remember, we write for you guys. Anyway, he's chapter two, enjoy!**

"**Only thing that's on my mind, is who's gonna run this town tonight." - Rihanna.**

Zack Ryder took a still shaken up Mel Brooks and somewhat calmer Mikaela Mizanin back to John Cena's locker room as Cena of course led the way.

Once inside, Cena let out a low growl before turning to face the two divas. Mel's face was still full of worry, even though she claimed to be okay. Mikaela looked worried too, though she seemed to be somewhat calmer than her best friend.

"I'm sorry," he said after a few moments. "Randy is nothing more than a showoff. A tough guy who says shit, but won't do a damn thing about it."

Mel, who didn't really care for Cena too much, just stared at the "superhero" superstar. "Did you not see how angry he was?" She blinked a few times. "He looked like he was going to rip your head off.."

Cena just chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "I'd like to see him to try," he told the smaller diva. "I promise you Randy is nothing more than a big talker, he won't do anything."

Mel shook her head, feeling uneasy about things. She saw the look in Randy's eyes less than ten minutes ago, and that look in his eyes gave Mel the most uneasy, unsettling feeling she had ever felt before in her life. She knew this wouldn't be good.

She was then pulled out of her trance by the touch of Zack's hand on her left shoulder, "Mel," he said softly. "You're going to be all right, Cena.." he stopped himself, to reword what he was going to say. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Mel smiled at him, it was a weak, but soft smile. "Thanks, Zack," she whispered.

Mikaela, who was in her own world thinking over the events that just happened, finally spoke. "You know, I think Mel is right. I think Randy is up to something. That look in his eyes, it wasn't his normal pissed off type of look, John. It was something different…there was something different," she said.

John shook his head, "you two are over thinking things," he said, nodding to the two best friends. "Everything will be just fine, I promise."

Zack, who hated tension, and wasn't exactly the best in awkward situations said, "how about we all listen to some music? Justin Bieber? Taylor Swift? Backstreet Boys?"

Mel, who had her head on his shoulder, lifted her head off his shoulder, and looked at him for a few moments before laughing. "Zack, you're so dorky," she said, shaking her head. But, thanks to Zack, the four were able to relax, and joke about things.

Little did they know, that happiness wouldn't last much longer…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Randy smirked at Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase. The first two men to join his team. "Welcome to the team, gentlemen." He said, handing them their "Team Legacy" T-Shirts. "Let us gather up the rest of our men, and let the war begin," he said.

Justin Gabriel stood in earshot of The Vipers locker room as he watched the three men talk, and come up with a plan. After getting over the shock of what he had just saw, he knew he had to go and do the right thing.

He had to go and tell Cena.

Justin ran into Cena's locker room, out of breath as he put his hands on his knees, panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Justin, man, are you all right?" John asked, his voice full of concern.

Justin shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. "I saw Randy talking to Rhodes and Ted," he breathed. "They had on Team Legacy" shirts, and then Randy was saying something about gathering the rest of their men!"

Mel had tensed up for a quick moment, she knew the look she saw from Randy a little while ago, was no good, and Justin had just confirmed her fears.

John growled, "what the hell do you mean he's getting a bunch of other guys, Justin?"

"That's what he said!" Justin said, throwing his hands up in defense at Cena's harsh tone. "I just came here to give you the message, that's all."

Cena took a deep breath, calming himself. "I'm sorry man, thanks for the message." He said, he then turned to Zack, Mel, and Mikaela. "Lets go."

"Where are we going?" Mikaela questioned.

"To stop Randy from starting a bunch of pointless bullshit because he couldn't get his way."

Too bad it already started.

Cena stormed down the hall, his body tense as he made his way to Randy's locker room. When he got there, he saw that Randy had already added even more members to his team.

CM Punk, and The Miz.

Mel stood there in shock, staring at her brother. "Punk…what are you doing?"

"Joining Randy's team. What does it look like?" He spat at his younger sister as he gave her annoyed look. He then turned to John, "you get shot, after shot, after shot. I'm damn sick of it. But now I don't have to worry about that anymore because Randy here says that we're gonna fix that," he smirked.

Mel looked at her older brother hurt, Punk was her role model, and her hero. But now she felt as if he had betrayed her.

Mikaela then looked to her brother, Mike. She crossed her arms over her chest, immediately annoyed with her older brother, "and what's your reason?"

Mike shrugged, "Randy promised me a WWE title shot."

She glared at him, "how could you do this?"

"How could I not?"

Cody then turned to Mikaela, "if you're so angry about him being on a different team, then just come and join Randy's. it's better than being with Cena. One, because Cena sucks, and two, because I'm on it," he smirked.

Mikaela only rolled her eyes, Cody was nothing more than a player, but damn he was hot.

Cena glared at Randy, and then spoke, "this is between you and me!" He snapped. "There is no reason for you to bring others into this when this is _our _problem!"

"No, it's not just our problem because these people have a problem with you, too!" He said, pointing to her fellow teammates.

"I don't care! You shouldn't have brought them into this!" He said, pointing to Mike and Punk. "Now you're tearing families apart! Is that what you want!?"

"No!" He growled through his teeth, "what I want is to take you down once and for all," he spat, his intense blue eyes cold as he glared at John.

"Well, good luck, because that's never gonna happen," he spat back. He then turned to Mel and Mikaela, realizing he would need his own team, that would go by the team of Cenation. He just hoped he could find enough people to help him take Randy down, because if it was one thing everyone knew about John Cena, it was that never gave up, and he always fought for what he wanted. Even if it was right.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter two! Mikaela will have chapter three up sometime this weekend. (: Please review guys! They keep us going! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mikaela again! My bestest buddy Mel did the last chapter, and she was extremely happy to see that you guys liked it. So, from now on we are going to be throwing ourselves into this fic. That doesn't mean that we won't be posting anymore one-shots or song-fics, but we'll be updating this fic like crazy from this point forward. So stay tuned, keep the reviews comin', and here's Chapter 3 for you! :)**

**A/N: Hey guys! Mel here! (: Thanks SO much for the reviews! They're awesome, and seriously help us become to motivated! Me and Mikaela are so stoked to write this for you guys! We love y'all! (: ****- Mel**

**Chapter 3**

"**Can't be scared when it goes down. Got a problem, tell me now." –Rihanna**

"Listen up, guys," John Cena boomed from his position at the front of the locker room. The quiet chatter died away almost instantly, and multiple pairs of eyes all turned to look at him expectantly, their owners wanting to know why they had been called here so suddenly.

This fact was not lost on John, and he said, "I know y'all wanna know why you were called here today, and I'll get to that in a minute. But for right now, I need to know if anybody in this room isn't willing to fight at a moment's notice. I'll tell you why I say that in a few seconds, but I really need to know." John's eyes scanned the small crowd, none of who moved an inch. "Anybody?"

When everyone remained seated, John allowed himself to smile for the first time since his confrontation with Randy forty-five minutes ago. "Thanks, guys. Now, down to serious business. It seems that Randy Orton has developed his unhealthy obsession with me again, and this time it looks like he's serious about bringing me down. He's gathering an army of Superstars and Divas who dislike me, and he's calling this army "Team Legacy". The worst part is, he doesn't care if he's ripping relationships in half or splitting up families by dividing the locker room." As John said the part about splitting up families he glanced over at Mikaela Mizanin and Mel Brooks, who were both seated on a bench that ran in front of a bank of lockers. Mel's eyes were slightly puffy from crying, and Mikaela just looked exasperated and distracted. Zack Ryder sat on the other side of Mel, rubbing her back soothingly and nodding at what John was saying.

"What's your point, Cena?" a voice called out from the back of the room, and the crowd of wrestlers all craned their necks to see who had spoken up. It was Jack Swagger. He was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest, and his blue eyes were cool as he stared challengingly at John.

"My point, Jack," John said, his voice hard, "is that Randy and his new Legacy are a dangerous threat to the WWE, and we need to stop them."

"And how do you propose that we do that?" Kofi Kingston piped up from where he was standing with his tag team partner, R-Truth. "No disrespect to you, John, but I for one don't want to go up against a pissed off Orton. And I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels that way." A low murmur of agreement swept across the assembled wrestlers at Kofi's words, and John removed his hat and ran a hand over his buzzed head, trying to think of the right thing to say to calm them down.

"But you won't be going against Orton alone, Kofi," John said, placing the hat back on his head. "In fact, that's the whole reason why I called all of you here. Well, most of you, anyway," he added, shooting a glance at Jack. Jack just stared silently back at him, stone-faced. "We need to form an army just like Randy's," John declared, turning back to the crowd.

An eruption of talk burst from the Superstars and Divas and packed the small room as everyone discussed this new development. John tried to speak over them but found that he couldn't, so instead he placed two fingers in his mouth and let out an ear-piercing whistle. Everyone in the room winced and turned to glare at him.

"Now that I have your attention once again," John said loudly, scowling a bit at them, "it's time to make a decision. Those of you who will fight with me, come stand up here. Those of you who either don't want any part of this or want to join Randy's team, then you are more than welcome to exit my locker room immediately." John's blue eyes raked across the people that packed the small room. "The decision is all yours."

The Superstars and Divas began to talk in hushed voices, trying to decide what to do. The first wrestler to come forward was, surprisingly enough, Tyson Kidd. The young Canadian halted before John and grinned at him. "I'll fight with you, John," he announced.

John smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks, Tyson. That means a lot to me."

"Tyson!" a voice cried from within the crowd. The wrestlers parted to reveal Justin Gabriel, who strode up to stand in front of Tyson. "You didn't think I was going to let you do this alone, did you?" the South African asked, a smirk on his face.

"Thanks, Just," Tyson said, bumping fists with his friend and tag team partner.

"Anyone else?" John called as the two young men took their places behind him.

"Yeah, actually," a female voice said. John raised one eyebrow as AJ Lee skipped up to him, her brown eyes bright and sparkly. "I want to join you," the petite Diva said.

"Um, okay," John said, shrugging. He hadn't expected AJ to want to join him, but hey, if she wanted to get involved then that was her business.

Slowly, more Superstars and Divas came forward, and even more left, until the only people other than the new team members who were left in the locker room were Mikaela, Mel, and Zack.

"What did you two decide?" John asked as the two Divas approached him, his voice soft. "You know I'll understand if you want to join Randy's team."

Mel shook her head. "No, I want to join yours," she declared, gazing up at John with red-rimmed hazel eyes.

"You sure? You know that you might have to fight Punk someday, right?" John warned.

"I know," Mel whispered. "But it's the right thing to do."

John studied her for a few seconds before nodding. "How about you?" he asked Mikaela, who had been silent for the whole meeting.

Mikaela fixed her gray-blue gaze on him, and the first thing he noticed was the darkness clouding their depths. A slight chill went down his spine and he got an uneasy feeling. How often had he looked into Randy's steely-gray eyes and seen that same look? He blinked once and looked again, but the darkness had disappeared.

"I'm..." Mikaela hesitated, glancing over at Mel and Zack, who with some unspoken agreement had joined Mel where she stood with the rest of John's new team. "I'm going to join your team."

John tilted his head to one side and stared at her, his brow furrowed. She had seemed almost reluctant in her answer. He shook his head slightly, berating himself for not trusting her. Just because she was Mike "The Miz" Mizanin's sister didn't mean that she wasn't trustworthy. "Okay, great," John chirped with a smile. "We're happy to have you, Mikaela."

"Thanks," Mikaela replied. She went to stand on the other side of Mel and put her arm protectively around the brunette's shoulders. Mel still looked depressed; her brother's betrayal had hurt her deeply.

John turned to look at his new allies. His team consisted of Tyson Kidd, Justin Gabriel, AJ Lee, Sheamus, Layla, Zack Ryder, Mikaela Mizanin, Mel Brooks, Kofi Kingston, R-Truth, Kaitlyn, Rey Mysterio, Eve Torres, Edge, Christian, Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels, and Jack Swagger, who had surprisingly decided to join the team. He felt a surge of pride when he looked at the tough faces of his new teammates. They were ready to take Orton and Legacy out.

"From this point forward, this team of ours shall be known as Team Cenation," John announced, bringing himself to his full height and looking each member of the team in the eyes. "Our sole purpose is to stomp Randy Orton and the Legacy into the dust, and we do it at any means necessary. Understand?" When all of the team members had nodded, John smirked.

Legacy didn't stand a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mel! Mikaela and I were talking today, and we plan on getting up a few chapters up today! So, keep a lookout for them! We love the reviews were getting, they're awesome! Remember - we write for you guys, so your reviews are very encouraging! Keep 'em coming! (:**

**Get y'all black t-shirts on. All black everything." - Jay-Z**

John Cena walked into his locker room to the sound of screaming. He sighed deeply, they were supposed to be meeting for a team meeting, and now he has to deal with this? The war hasn't even started, and the team is already falling apart.

The screaming was coming from an unlikely pair - the two best friends. Mel, and Mikaela.

When John was finally able to push past the large circle of teammates surrounding the two Divas, he saw that Edge was holding Mikaela back while Zack was holding Mel back.

"You're the worst best friend anyone could ask for!" Mikaela screamed at the top of her lungs are she tried to break free of the Rated R Superstars grip, but she was quick to fail.

"Me!? You're the one who's coming in here screaming at me for no reason!" Mel shot back, her hazel eyes were full of tears. Her recent betrayal from her brother was already taking a toll on her, but to be standing here and fighting with her best was only making things harder on her.

"Well, I wouldn't have to come in here screaming at you if you weren't such a shitty friend, and such a depressing person to be around all the time! Cheer up and stop moping around!"

Mel shot her a quick cold glare, "stop moping around? My brother just betrayed me! What do you want from me!?"

"Incase you forgot, my brother did too! God Mel, does everything _always _have to be about you!?" She screamed as she tried to break free from Edge again, but he only tightened his grip around the young Diva. "You have Zack who is right there! By your side! All the time! Be thankful for something for once in your life!"

Mel just stared at her, crossing her arms over her chest, "I wish we never became friends." She mumbled.

"Well, at least we're on the same page about something," Mikaela said, rolling her eyes. "You're so selfish."

"You would know what that feels like, wouldn't you?" Mel shot back with cold look that went right through Mikaela.

Mikaela went to speak, but she was cut off my John, who had heard enough. "Enough!" He screamed. "What has gotten into you two in the last twenty-four hours!?"

oxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo xoxo

Meanwhile, in Randy's locker room, things were at a much better state. Things were laid back and calm as the teammates chatted with one another, and began to see who they would be working with.

Randy stood proudly on a bench as he looked around the locker room, his eyes scanning his team, which was now complete. Those men were: Cody Rhodes, Ted BiBiase, CM Punk, The Miz, Evan Bourne, Dolph Ziggler, Primo and Epico, Vickie Guerrero, Rosa Mendes, Alberto Del Rio, Daniel Bryan, Natalya, and Beth Phoenix.

He smirked as he looked around. Cena didn't stand a chance.

"Guys!" He roared in a loud voice as all his teammates stopped their chatting, and looked up at their leader. "I am extremely happy to say that I am beyond happy with the final results of Team Legacy. It will be us who finally give the people who can't speak up for themselves because they're too afraid to what they want! It will be us who makes the changes that have been long coming! It will be us who changes the WWE forever! And it will be _us _who takes John Cena once and for all!" He loudly said with much confidence in his voice. Moments later, the locker room boomed with loud cheers, high fives, and hugs.

Team Legacy was ready, even if Team Cenation wasn't.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Back in John's locker room, things were still tense. He saw this as a big setback, and it was most defiantly something he didn't need.

He looked back and fourth between the two Divas, who were still being held back. He was waiting for one of them to speak up, and answer his question.

He took his hat off, ran his hand over his short hair, and put his hat back on. "Guys. I am not going to ask again. What in the hell has gotten into the two of you in the last twenty-four hours!?"

This time, his voice was harsh, and it made Mel jump, and Mikaela flinch.

Mel sniffled before wiping away the tears running down her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Nothing," she mumbled. "Mikaela and I decided not to be friends anymore."

John shook his head, he couldn't understand girls, not even if he tried.

"Guys, we need to becoming together right now, not jumping down each others throats."

Mikaela sighed, John was right. The team didn't need this. If they kept this up, then their team didn't stand a chance.

"I'm sorry, Mel." She finally said. "I was upset over other things, and I just took it out on you, I didn't mean to."

The brunette Diva sniffled in response, "I'm sorry too," she said after a few moments.

Mikaela smiled slightly, and Mel smiled back.

John sighed in relief, the girls had made up…for now.

"Now, I came in here because I wanted us to have a meeting," he started. "Team Legacy is gathering the rest of their men, if they haven't gotten them already. Which means, we need to be ready for an attack, or to give one."

He then looked to the two Divas. "I hope you girls realize that you may be fighting your brothers, are you ready for that?" He asked, though, as he asked, he kept his eyes on Mel because he knew the smaller Diva was having a much harder time coping with the fact her brother had chosen to be with Randy.

Mel swallowed roughly. "Yes, I know John," she quietly whispered, avoiding her leaders eyes.

Zack put a soothing arm around Mel, and brought her into his chest. "It's okay," he whispered into her hair. "I'm here for you."

Mel only mumbled something into his chest in response. Every time Punk was brought up, it only made things worse for her.

John sighed, he really hoped Mel would be able to handle fighting against her brother. Especially since she thought so highly of him, and he meant the world to her.

He then decided that things were tense enough, and that the team just needed to go and take a break. He would continue and finish with this meeting later tonight.

"Guys, go on, and then enjoy yourself," he said, taking a deep breath. "We'll finish our meeting tonight."

There was a low murmur of coming from the team as they exited their way out of John Cena's locker room.

Mel and Mikaela were the last ones to leave the locker room, and Zack was with them, not wanting to leave Mel's side.

"I'll text you later, okay?" Mel asked her friend, looking at her.

Mikaela nodded her head as she hugged her best friend, she really didn't want to lose Mel. "Okay," she smiled slightly.

Mel hugged her back, "okay, good. I really am sorry, Mikaela."

"Me too, Mel. Me too."

The two Divas then broke apart, and Zack and Mel went their own way, while Mikaela took off on her own.

Zack looked sadly at Mel, "smile."

When Mel didn't respond with one, he looked at her and said, "for me, please?"

Mel couldn't help but smile at that, she was glad she had Zack.

As for Mikaela, she just went for a walk to clear her head, that's how she cleared her head. By going for a walk, and listening to music.

As she skipped around to the beat of Cody Rhodes' theme song, she ironically ran into him.

She rolled her eyes, as a smirk was quick to cross his lips. "Well, hey there."

She huffed as she roughly pushed passed him, and continued her walk. Mikaela did not associate herself with players like Cody Rhodes.

**A/N: Well, there you have it, chapter four! :] Mikaela and I have been talking about this all day, and we're SO stoked for this! (: Chapter five will be up shortly by Mikaela, so keep a look out! Review, review, review guys! (: We love them! - Mel **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What's up guys, it's Mikaela! Mel and I are loving all the reviews you guys are leaving on this fic, and it's cool to see what side you guys are on. So I have a question for you: Which team do you belong to? Feel free to leave your answer in your review if you'd like, or don't and just review how the story's coming along. Either way, we're happy. :) So here's the next chapter for y'all, and thanks for being patient! :D**

**Chapter 5**

"What, no 'hi Cody, how are you'?" Cody Rhodes called after the retreating form of Mikaela Mizanin.

Mikaela halted and rolled her eyes. He was really going to keep pushing this? Did she have to spell it out for him?

"No," she said, turning to face him and pausing her iPod. "I don't say hello to people I dislike."

"Oh, so you dislike me now?" Cody said, cocking his head to one side and raising his eyebrows. "What have I done to make you feel that way?"

"Except for constantly bugging me and being one of the people to take my brother from me? Nothing," Mikaela said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "Just go away, Cody."

But Cody obviously wasn't going to let it go. "Hey, it's not my fault that Mike felt overlooked by the WWE and decided to make something of himself," he said defensively. "If you were smart, you would join Legacy too."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Mikaela demanded, her voice low. Her gray-blue eyes flashed dangerously, and she took a few menacing steps toward him.

"For siding with Cena? Never," Cody said, sending his own shot of sarcasm right back at her.

"You have no right to judge me for something that I had no control over," Mikaela snapped. "My best friend is on Cena's team and I'm the only one she has left. I couldn't leave her all alone."

"But you're not the only one she has left," Cody pointed out. "She's got Ryder now. Why not leave and go someplace where you're appreciated?"

"Mel does appreciate me, Cody," Mikaela growled, but she was uncertain and the tremor in her voice showed it.

"No she doesn't." Cody closed the remaining space between them and reached up a hand, his fingers brushing her cheek lightly. "But I do," he murmured.

Mikaela felt a shiver run through her body at his touch. His ice-blue eyes glittered as they gazed into hers, and for the briefest moment she seriously considered just walking away with him and never looking back. But then Mel's heartbroken face popped into her head, and she felt a surge of anger. Cody was just preying on the weakness she felt after her fight with Mel, and she was having none of it.

"Don't you dare touch me," she spat, slapping his hand away from her face and shoving his chest hard, sending him flying backwards. "Just stay the hell away from me, Cody!" she yelled at him. Then she spun on her heel and stormed off down the hallway, feeling his shocked gaze burning into her back.

And despite the hatred she felt for him at that very moment, a small part of her wished he would come after her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Mikaela was dealing with Cody, Mel Brooks was wandering up and down the hallways of the arena, searching for somebody that she missed dearly. She knew that he'd had a match earlier, so she figured that if she went to his locker room he would be there. But he hadn't been, and now she was a bit lost. She'd slipped out of Zack's locker room after he'd gone to get something to drink, and she knew that it was dangerous to be walking around by herself, especially when she was dressed in a bright green "Cenation" T-shirt. But none of that mattered to her; the only thing that mattered was finding him.

And then she saw him. He was standing alone outside of one of the locker rooms, his back to her. She was too far away to see what locker room it was, but she really didn't care. She broke into a jog, and when she was close enough she called, "Punk!"

CM Punk whipped around, his green eyes widening and then narrowing at the sight of his sister. "Mel," he said when she reached him, "what are you doing here?"

"I miss you," she blurted out. Her heart broke a little when she saw that he was wearing a black T-shirt with the Legacy logo stamped in white on the front, reminding her that he was her enemy now. "Please come back with me. I'm sure John would be happy to have you on the team."

Punk laughed sharply, and Mel flinched. He'd never laughed at her like that before.

"You actually think that I want to join Cena's team?" he asked, a smirk crossing his face. "Mel, I always knew that I was the smarter sibling, but I honestly didn't think you could be this stupid."

"How can you say that?" Mel asked, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. "I'm your sister!"

"Not since you joined Cena, you're not," Punk retorted, his voice cold. "Go back to your little teammates, Mel. I'm sure they're looking for you."

Mel just stared at him, speechless. Where was the loving, caring brother that she used to know? The one who would threaten to beat the shit out of anyone who so much as looked at her wrong? Wherever he was, he wasn't standing in front of her right now.

"I said go," Punk snapped, his voice rising. He gave her a little shove, sending her stumbling backwards. Her arms flailed wildly, and for a terrifying second she thought that she was going to fall. But then strong arms caught her around the waist and steadied her, and a familiar voice whispered "Are you okay?" into her ear.

Mel looked up into the concerned blue gaze of Zack Ryder, and she nodded, afraid to speak in case she burst into tears. Zack brushed a gentle hand across her cheek before releasing her and glaring at Punk.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the Long Island native demanded, all of the fury of Hell in his voice. "Do you know she cries over you almost constantly? She looks up to you and loves you, and you turned your back on her."

"It's not my problem that she's so fucking clingy," Punk snarled. "I'm my own person; I shouldn't be held back by my little sister."

"You disgust me," Zack growled. "I'm gonna look forward to beating your ass."

"You can try, Ryder," Punk said. "And by try, I mean fail. You seem to be doing a lot of that lately."

Zack clenched his teeth painfully together and said nothing.

Punk moved his gaze from Zack to Mel, who was holding onto Zack's arm for dear life and staring back at him with tears in her eyes. "If you know what's good for you, then you'll sever all ties with me completely," he told her, his voice flat and emotionless. "From this point forward, we are no longer siblings. If you come near me again, then I won't hesitate to send you back to your god Cena with something to remember me by." With that, Punk turned around and walked away, leaving Zack and Mel huddled close together.

"That bastard," Zack muttered. "How could he do that?" He heard a soft whimper, and when he looked down he realized that Mel had her face in her hands and was sobbing. "Hey, come on, it'll be okay," he said, wrapping her in his arms and holding her to his chest. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Of course he meant it, Zack," Mel whimpered, lifting her head from his chest. "Punk always means everything he says." More tears fell down her cheeks, and she said, "Oh god, it hurts so bad..."

Zack stroked her hair out of her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Shh, baby, it'll be alright," he murmured, his voice soft. "I'm here for you." He rested his forehead against hers, and Mel felt a little bit better. His presence was a comfort to her.

"Thank you," Mel whispered, realizing how lucky she was to have him.

Zack's reply wasn't with words. Instead he lifted her chin and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. Mel closed her eyes and kissed him back.

As long as they were together, then nothing, not even the coming war and her brother's betrayal, could hurt them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I must say that I'm surprised to see you two here," Randy Orton said, surveying the two men standing before him. He fixed his steely-gray gaze on one in particular and smirked. "Especially you."

"I want the same thing you do, Randy," the large man with the blond ponytail said. "I want to see John Cena knocked off his high horse. And if I have to join forces with you to do it, then so be it."

Randy nodded at him and turned to face the other man. "And why are you here?"

"For the same reasons as him," came the growled reply. The huge man in the singlet shrugged. "And then some. Cena's been on the top of my shit list for a long time now, and I'm finally ready to do something about it."

The smirk on Randy's face grew bigger, along with his confidence. With the addition of these two, there was no way that Cena or his little band of misfits could win the approaching war. "Hunter, Big Show," he said, holding out two black T-shirts.

"Welcome to the Legacy."

**A/N: Okay guys, the next chapter will be written by Mel, who wanted me to tell all of you that she loves you. :D Thanks for taking the time to read this little fic of ours, and keep the reviews coming! They mean a lot to us! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! :D I am hyper off of excitement, and orange soda! Weeee! (: and because of that, here's chapter six! ;D Thank god for happiness, and soda! Woo! (: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS. I LOVE YOU. SO MUCH. :D **

**Monday Night Raw, May 15, 2012**

Tonight, there was a match. It was Zack Ryder and Kofi VS Punk and Cody Rhodes.

As Kofi and Zack walked out together, Mel was right by Zack's side, their fingers laced together as Zack's eyes met with Punk's eyes, who was already in the ring and waiting. Zack's eyes were cold as he kept his eyes locked on Punk. He was going to beat his ass tonight.

Mel released her hand from Zack's as he Kofi stepped into the ring, and did their poses.

Mel stood in Zack's corner, and her eyes met with Punk. He shot her another cold look, just like he had given her yesterday. The look shattered her already broken even more, as chills were sent down her spine from the look she had just gotten from her older brother.

She looked away from him now, not being able to handle it anymore. She was out here because she wanted to support Zack. He had always been there for her when she was in need of him, and now it was time for her to show her support of him.

While out there, she didn't wear her Cenation shirt, she wore her shorts, her sneakers, and Zack's latest T-shirt to support him. But she would go into her Cenation T-shirt right after his match was over.

Zack glanced over at Mel who was standing apron in his corner, he knew she was hurt because Punk was out here, but it was gonna make her feel better about that because he was going to beat Punk's ass.

Mel gave him a quick kiss, and the bell rung, and the match started. Punk and was quick to hit Zack with a kick to the skull, and the next thing Zack knew, he was flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

Zack was quick to get up, but was hit with a clothes line from Punk, and as soon as Zack got to his feet, he was hit with another.

Zack then stood to his feet, as Punk went to go and kick him, but had missed wildly. This was Zack's chance to get on the side of offense as he hit Punk with a DDT, and then stood in his corner, waiting for Punk to come at him, and he did, but Zack moved out of the way just in time, causing Punk to go face first into the turnbuckle.

Mel jumped out off the corner of the apron, as she looked at her brother. She couldn't help but feel bad for him, he was her brother, and she loved him very much.

But, she couldn't allow her feelings to get in the way now, and she wouldn't. Punk was nothing to her, just like she was nothing to him. Or, at least she tried to tell herself he was nothing to her. But he was everything to her.

She was pulled out of her trance by the sound of Zack doing his fist pump, followed by his catchphrase: "Woo, woo, woo!"

Mel smiled up at him slightly as she joined in on the fist pumping, and watched Zack connect with the Broski Boot.

She then watched her boyfriend drag her older brother to the middle of the ring, getting ready to pin him. This is went she truly realized how torn she actually was.

Just as Zack went to go and hook the leg, members of Team Legacy were making their way to the ring, and attack Zack from behind.

He turned to come face to face with Miz, while the rest of the team was making their way out.

Shortly after that, the rest of Cenation came out, wanting to fight off The Legacy. All hell had broken loose, and everyone was going after someone.

Mel was soon dragged into the craziness, even though she was standing outside of the ring, that no longer mattered.

Before she knew it, she was standing face to face with her brother again. This was the last person she wanted to see right now.

But, once their eyes locked, she couldn't look away from him. At least if their eyes were locked with one another, she was getting some type of attention from him, even if it wasn't the kind she was hoping for.

As she stood there face to face with her brother, she began to wonder if this was the moment Cena had been warning her about all along, the moment she was dreading. The moment she had to fight Punk.

She then began to wonder if Punk would actually lay a hand on her. There's no way he would. No, he's not like that. Even if they're on different teams, and no longer siblings, he wouldn't dare to lay a hand on her. He was always the one to beat the shit out of anyone who ever laid a hand on her, not be the one to do it.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the feeling of Punk's hands coming in contact with her body. She gasped in shock as tears were quick to fill her eyes, but she didn't think twice about pushing him back, he growled at her as he gave her the meanest look she had ever seen come from him, but she had to push that all aside now. Punk was no longer the brother she once knew and loved.

He was someone else, he was her enemy.

Just as Punk went to go and shove Mel again, Zack twisted him around so fast he didn't know what hit him. Two seconds after looking in the Long Island Natives eyes, Punk felt a blow to his jaw.

"Leave Mel the fuck alone," he hissed. "You've done enough damage, you asshole." He spat as he took Mel by the hand, and went to lead her out of the ring.

But Mel had quickly stopped him as she heard the screams of a familiar voice. Mikaela. "Zack! Wait! No!" She whined as she tugged on his arm, dragging him towards the screams. "I have to save Mikaela!"

"Mel! You can't go in there! You're going to get yourself hurt!" He protested, trying to tug her away from the ring.

"No!" She whimpered as she ripped her hand free of Zack's, and ran towards her best friend. But she was too late. Cody was already there, and was carrying her out of the ring, to the ramp.

Mel quickly lost sight of her best friend and Cody because of all the people in the ring, and then she felt a slap to the face. She fell to the ground from the blow of the hit, being it knocked the wind out of her. When she looked up, she saw Beth Phoenix standing over her.

Mel, thinking quickly, grabbed Beth by the ankles as she watched Beth fall face first into the mat.

She then found Zack again as she dragged him by the arm, looking for Mikaela.

Only, Mel was now furious with what she saw next. Mikaela was basically making out with Cody! So much for not associating yourself with a player.

Mel stormed down to the ramp to where Cody and Mikaela were, leaving Zack behind. "What are you doing!?" She screamed in disbelief. "He's no good!" She protested.

"No good!? He just saved me! Where the hell were you, Mel!? Where were you when I needed you!?"

"She was with Zack," Cody said, looking at Mel. "I saw her."

"I was not!" she screamed. "I was coming after you! I was coming to save you!"

"Well, obviously you were a little too late because Cody came to save me first," she said coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Mel looked at Mikaela, tears behind her eyes. "I was right there, Mikaela. I swear."

"Well it doesn't matter now because you were too late." She said annoyed as she looked to Cody now. "You know, Mel, Cody made a very interesting yet…true statement to me the other day. And at first, I didn't think it was true, that is, until I thought it over."

Cody smirked at Mikaela, he knew exactly what Mikaela was talking about.

Mel looked from Mikaela to Cody, "what are you talking about?" She whispered.

"You don't care about me." Mikaela said flatly, "you probably never did, actually. But now? Now all you care about is him," she said, pointing to Zack, who was making this way to the three. "As long as you have him, nothing else matters, fuck everyone else, right Mel?"

Mel, who was trying her hardest not to get upset, only stared at her best friend. "Mikaela, you know that's not true!" She said. "You're my best friend!"

"Not anymore, I'm not. After tonight, I think I'll be leaving Cenation, and joining The Legacy. You know, go to a team where people actually care about me." She said, shooting Mel a cold look.

"Finally, you see how selfish she actually is." said a familiar voice.

Mel whirled around to see Punk standing behind her, and smirking at Mikeala. "See, I always knew this. I just started to wonder when everyone else would see it."

Mel stared at the two of them, "I'm not selfish!"

"Whatever makes you feel better," Punk said coldly as he walked backstage to his locker room.

Mel then looked at her best friend, "Mikaela, you can't leave me," she said in a low voice as tears were now rolling down her face. "You promised."

Mikaela rolled her eyes in response, "whatever Mel. Fuck you, you can't tell me what I can and can't do." She then turned to Cody. "Come on Cody, let's go."

With that said, Mikaela left her best friend with Cody Rhodes as the two walked backstage hand in hand.

Mel stood there frozen, and lifeless. She had just lost her best friend, and the day before that, she lost her brother.

Mel didn't know how much more of this she could take before she lost her mind, and went completely insane.

**A/N: So, here's chapter six! I hope you enjoyed this! On a personal note, I wanna say one of two things: a) These fights between Mel and Mikaela are so hard to write, because we're nowhere like this in real life. I love her, and would die without her. Seriously. and if I HAD to pick, I would be on Randy's team because I don't care for Cena too much xD Anyway, review guys! Review! (: LUH YEW! (: -Melly **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, it's Mikaela again! The reviews from you guys have been awesome, as usual, and Mel and I want to thank you again! Now enough talk, here's the next chapter. :)**

**Chapter 7**

As Mikaela followed Cody down the hall, she couldn't help but feel a little thrilled when she looked down at their entwined fingers. Despite the smothering guilt that she felt from what she'd said to Mel earlier, the feel of Cody's hand in hers made her heart beat a little faster. For so long she'd convinced herself that he was nothing more than a player and an asshole, but now that she thought about it, he was more like her than she'd previously thought. Both of them were struggling to stay afloat in a war that was slowly drowning them.

But despite how good Cody made her feel, Mikaela knew that she couldn't leave Mel. She had to go back.

Mikaela halted, tugging Cody back with her. He turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised in question. "What is it?" he asked.

"I can't go with you," she whispered, her gray-blue eyes sorrowful as they gazed into his ice-blue ones.

"What do you mean, you can't go with me?" Cody asked, frowning.

"I have to go back. I have to apologize to Mel. She didn't deserve any of what I said to her," Mikaela said, feeling another rush of guilt as she remembered the horrible things she'd said to her best friend.

"But she was ignoring you," Cody murmured. "She doesn't care about you like I–" He stopped abruptly, and then said, "Please don't go. Stay with me."

Mikaela felt her heart shatter at the sadness in his eyes, and she stepped forward, bringing her hand up and resting it on the side of his face. "I wish I could," she whispered. "You have no idea how much I wish things were different."

Cody brought his hand up to cover hers. "I think I do," he whispered back. He bent his head and kissed her softly, softer than she'd ever been kissed before. "I'll wait for you," he promised after they'd broken apart. "I don't care how long it takes."

Mikaela rested her forehead against his. "I won't make you wait long," she said quietly. They stood there for a moment, forehead-to-forehead, neither one wanting to move. Then Mikaela pulled away, even though it was hard. Even though it killed her to leave him.

"I should go," she murmured.

"I know," Cody said, his voice sad.

She started backing up until his fingers slipped from hers, and as soon as his touch was gone she felt tears spring to her eyes. She spun around and took off running down the hall, leaving him standing there with his hand still outstretched.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Randy Orton paced around his locker room. The rest of Legacy was gathered there, most of them nursing wounds. But despite the beating they had gotten, Randy was still proud. After all, the Cenation had been the one to retreat.

"Did you see the dropkick I gave Swagger?" Dolph Ziggler was boasting to Vickie Guerrero. "That'll teach him to walk around acting like he's better than me."

"I roundhouse-kicked Kofi so hard that his head flew to the side," Evan Bourne said to Ted DiBiase. "I bet that bastard's regretting abandoning me for that schizophrenic R-Truth now."

Randy smirked to himself as he listened to his teammates trade stories.

Cena must really be feeling the pain of defeat right now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John Cena sat with his hands clasped in front of him. He stared out at the locker room full of green-clad Cenation members. All of them were broken-down and depressed. Eve was sitting with an ice pack pressed to a large bruise that was forming underneath her eye, courtesy of Beth Phoenix. Kofi was lying on his back on a bench, holding his head. Christian and Edge were sitting side-by-side on the floor, both bleeding from identical cuts on their foreheads. Chris Jericho had a dislocated shoulder and was stalking around the locker room, cursing Alberto Del Rio and his cross-armbreaker violently while trying to pop it back into place. And Mel Brooks and Zack Ryder sat on a bench in the corner. Mel had her head buried in Zack's chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around her. He was stroking her hair with one hand and murmuring soothing words to her, but it was obvious to John and everyone else that she was broken beyond repair.

John sighed and rubbed his hands tiredly across his face.

Maybe Randy would win this war after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel sat in Zack's locker room an hour after the big fight had taken place, her knees drawn up to her chest and her eyes puffy and red from crying nonstop. Mikaela had left her just like Punk had, and she felt like her world was crumbling into dust around her. The only stable thing in her life was Zack. He was her rock, and she had no idea what she would have done without him.

"How are you feeling?" Zack asked, sitting down on the bench beside her and pulling her into his side.

"Not so good," Mel whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Everything hurt, both physically and emotionally. Not for the first time she wondered if this war would take her sanity and stomp it into the ground.

"I know it hurts, baby," Zack murmured, rubbing her back soothingly and planting a kiss on the top of her head. "But everything will be okay. You'll see."

Mel felt a few tears run down her cheeks. Zack just didn't understand. Nothing would be okay while Mikaela was gone, probably off laughing with Cody and Punk at how stupid and gullible she was.

The sound of a door opening sliced through her thoughts, and Mel opened her eyes and gasped.

Mikaela stood in the doorway.

**A/N: Okay, the next chapter will be posted by Mel. Keep up with the encouraging reviews, they mean a lot to us! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, guys! What's going on!? It's freezing here in Michigan! (It really is, it hasn't even reached 50 degrees yet), so I figured…why not solve my problems with writing! ;D Mikaela and I were talking this morning, trying to figure out what to do for eight, and then I came up this with idea, and she loved it! So BOOM BOOM POW, here's chapter eight! Weee! Don't forget to review, I luhhh yewww! - Mel**

Mel looked at Mikaela as she wiped away the remaining of her falling tears away from her cheeks. She was going to stand up, but Zack was quick to sit her back down, putting a protective arm around her. He was sick of seeing Mel getting hurt by the people she loved the most. She was a damn good person, and Zack wasn't going to allow this to happen to her anymore.

"What do you want, Mikaela?" The Long Island Native asked, his voice was cold, it matched the look in his eyes.

"I wanna talk to Mel," she said softly.

"Yeah, well, too bad. She doesn't wanna talk to you. Now go."

Mikaela sighed, "please let me talk to her Zack, I know I didn't make the right choice earlier, but I came back to make the right one. I feel guilty about it."

Zack huffed in response, "I didn't even know you had any feelings."

Mel looked at Zack, she loved him for standing up for her, but she would have to work things out with Mikeala at some point for the sake of the team, anyway. "It's okay," Mel said softly. "I got this, don't worry."

Zack's eyes left Mikeala, and softened when he met Mel's. he brought a gentle hand to her right cheek, which was now forming a bruise thanks to the hit from Beth Phoenix earlier.

He softly ran his hand over the bruise, "are you sure?"

Mel nodded, "Mhmm, I promise baby."

Zack sighed as he looked from Mel to Mikaela, "all right," he finally said after a few moments, "I'll be right outside the door if you need me." He whispered, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

Mel closed her eyes, taking in his touch, and his scent, "thank you," she murmured.

"Anything for you," he said quietly as he got up, and walked past Mikaela, his eyes on her the whole time, as the cold look he gave her went right through the young Diva.

Once Zack was gone, Mel stood to her feet, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why should I forgive you?" She blurted out. "I don't feel like it."

"I know you don't, and I'm sorry, Mel." She whispered. "It's just hard! My feelings for Cody are confusing," she whispered in a low voice. "I'm falling for him, Mel." She quietly added.

Mel gave her a look, "you yelled at me for "fucking you over," when it came to Zack, and yet, you were the one who fucked me over when it came to Cody! You didn't even think twice about it! You just went!"

Mikaela sighed, those words hit her hard, and that's because she knew her friend was right. "I'm so sorry, Mel." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't want to lose you as a friend."

Mel sighed as she calmed herself, "I don't want to lose you either, Mikaela," she whispered, her voice was calmer now, as she looked at her best friend, and decided it was best to forgive her.

"So can we just start over?"

Mel nodded as she hugged Mikaela, "I'd love that."

"Me too," Mikaela said, hugging her friend back.

Mikaela then left, and told Mel she would text her later, on her way out, she ran into Zack again, who only gave her a cold looking, telling her he didn't trust her.

Zack then walked back into his locker room, and brought Mel into a hug, "I'm so proud of you," he mumbled into his ear. "You're stronger than everyone gives you credit for."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

As for Randy, he was having a team meeting, but this meeting only consisted of him and two other members. CM Punk, and Cody Rhodes.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Cody was quick to question.

"I didn't want to talk to the rest of the team, I wanted to talk to the two of you," The Viper replied as he gave Cody a look. "Don't you think I would've brought the rest of the team in here if I wanted to speak to them, Rhodes?"

When Cody didn't say anything, Randy went on to finish what he had to say, "now, on Team Cenation, I'm sure you two have noticed that they have an extremely…" he stopped for a moment, thinking of what word he wanted to use. "Weak member," he smirked at Punk. "You should know this better than anyone, Punk. I'm talking about your sister."

Punk tensed up for a moment, he didn't wanna talk about Mel. Lately, he had been feeling guilty about the way he had been treating his younger sister.

When Randy saw the Chicago Native tense up at the sound of his sisters name, he smirked again. "You know, Punk. I didn't think it would be so easy for you to turn on Mel the way you did, I mean, remember last year when you had to beat the shit out of Jericho because he laid a hand on your sister? I thought for sure you wouldn't be able to handle this, turning on her, but man, I gotta give it to you, you did a great job. And the way you pushed her last night? Brilliant!"

Punk clenched his teeth, he didn't want to think about Mel's past relationships, and quite truthfully, he was glad she had Ryder. Especially now.

Once Randy realized Punk had no comment, he went on. "The only thing keeping Mel together now, is Ryder." He said, looking at the two men, "but that won't be for much longer, because you two are going to get him, and bring him to me."

Punk just stared at his leader, blinking a few times. He already hated the fact he had been so shitty to her, lately, and now he had to go and do this? No way.

"I'm not going to take away the only thing she has left!" Punk hissed. "Mel is my sister!"

Randy studied him for a moment, "oh, really? Because I recall you telling her you weren't."

Punk gave him a look, "I didn't fucking mean it, Randy!" He yelled.

"I don't care if you meant it or not, Punk. You and Rhodes are going to do this whether you want to or not! It's called taking one for the team!"

Cody, who wasn't too settled on this idea either, was too afraid to speak up. He last thing he wanted to do, was have Randy find out what was going on between him and Mikaela, so he just played it off. "Come on man, we gotta just do this," he said.

Punk shot a cold look towards Cody, "you stay the fuck out of this," he growled.

"Go." Randy demanded, staring Punk down. "Now."

Punk sighed as he and Cody went to go and find Zack. He would never be able to make up for this to Mel.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo**

As for Zack and Mel, they were now in his hotel room, sitting on the bed as Zack blasted Taylor Swift, and sang along. Mel was sitting across from him, cross-legged as she laughed at him. She loved his interest in music. They liked the same music, but she just loved everything about him, period. He was the best thing to ever happen to her. Especially now.

"You are the best thing that has ever been mine!" Zack sang loudly, grinning at Mel, who was trying so hard to keep a serious face, but ended up busting out laughing.

"Zack," she said through her laughs. "Be quiet before someone files a noise complaint!"

He laughed as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "but I mean it, you are the best thing that has ever been mine."

Mel blushed as she pushed his face away playfully, she wasn't used to this.

Outside Zack's hotel room, Punk and Cody stood right by the door, and Punk was able to hear Mel's laughter coming from inside, it warmed his heart, but at the same time, it broke it because he knew he had to do what Randy wanted.

"I can't do this!" Punk said in a harsh whisper, "she's so happy with him!"

Cody sighed deeply as his eyes met with Punk's, he knew he didn't want hurt his sister.

"I don't wanna do this either, man." Cody protested, "Mel is Mikaela's best friend, I don't want to hurt either of them."

Punk only gave him a cold look, "you mean you don't want to hurt Mikeala," he said dryly. "You don't give a damn about my sister."

"I do too!" He protested. "She's a nice kid."

Punk sighed, as he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Lets just get this over with."

Cody nodded, as he banged on Zack's door, so he would answer it. Once he did, he and Punk would be quick to blind fold him, grab him, and take him to their leader.

Mel was now in the shower while Zack was making dinner for the two. A hot shower would help wash away all the worries and stress Mel was forced to deal with so far this week.

Zack laughed lightly as he heard Mel singing along to Taylor Swift in the shower, it was so good to see her happy for once.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Once he opened it, Cody hit him with bat so fast he got the wind knocked out of him, once he fell to the floor, Punk covered his head with a bag, and he and Cody dragged him to Randy.

Randy smirked at the two men standing before with him Zack, who still had the bag over his head. "Good job, gentlemen. I didn't think you had it in you," he said, looking in Punk's eyes. "You're free to go now."

Punk growled as he left, and once outside Randy's locker room, he punched the wall, nothing….nothing would ever make what he just did to his younger sister okay, and it was going to destroy her.

Randy now removed the bag from Zack's head, "welcome to Team Legacy," he smirked.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo**

Mel was now freshly showered, and stepped out of the bathroom, looking for Zack. "Zack?" She said, looking around, "Zack?"

Her heart started to race as she began to panic, where was Zack?

She was quick to leave the hotel room, being sure to grab a key so she could get back in later. She had to find Zack, she had a bad feeling about this…and her bad feelings were always right.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo**

As for Cody, he was upset, and looking for Mikaela who he just found a few moments ago, he pulled her aside into a small hallway, making sure Randy couldn't see them, but he was sure Randy was busy with Zack anyway.

"Cody, what's wrong, what is it?" Mikeala asked as she saw the worry in his eyes.

Cody rambled quickly, as he explained everything that just happened, and Mikaela took Cody into her arms, and held him, "it's okay Cody. It's all right," she said softly. "We'll all get past this, we'll fix thing, I promise. You'll see."

About an hour had passed, and Mel was still looking for Zack, and while she was, she ran into Mikaela who was in Cody's arms.

Mel ran over to her, "have either of you seen Zack?" She whimpered as more tears poured down her already tearstained face.

Mikaela avoided her best friends blood shot eyes, "no," she whispered. "I haven't."

Mel let out a shaky breath, "Cody," she whispered, her voice broke. "Have…have you seen Zack?"

Cody only shook his head, "sorry Mel."

Mel only nodded as she walked away from the two, too tried to fight with Mikaela for being with Cody.

She then saw her brother from a distance, she so badly wanted to ask him if he had seen Zack, but then she remembered the threat he had made her a few days ago.

She stood there a few feet away from her brother, his back was to her as she shook, and tears soaked her face. She didn't know what to do, but all she knew was her world was quickly becoming a place of hell to live in.

**A/N: Wooo! Here's chapter eight! I feel a little depressed after writing this! D': But I love your guys' reviews, so that will cheer me up! ;D I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review for us! They mean the world to us! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mikaela again! Mel and I just want to say thanks for the reviews, and we're glad to see that you're all liking this fic of ours. Here's the next chapter for all of you, and keep the reviews coming! :)**

**Chapter 9**

"What the hell makes you think that I'll join Legacy?" Zack Ryder demanded, his hands curled into fists by his sides. He was pissed beyond belief. Cody Rhodes and CM Punk had shown up at his hotel room, assaulted him, and dragged him here, and the worst part was that Mel had been left all by herself. He had no doubt that she was frantic and probably out looking for him at this very minute. The thought made him even angrier. Mel had been through so much shit, and now he'd been taken away from her as well. And Randy Orton had the balls to stand there and tell him that he was now on the opposite team? Screw that.

Randy's steely-gray eyes met his, and Zack couldn't help the chill that ran down his spine at the coldness in the Viper's gaze. "I don't _think_ you'll join Legacy," Randy said, his voice a low growl. "I _know_ you will."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Zack asked, spitting the words out through clenched teeth.

"Because if you don't," Randy said, smirking, "then I'll be paying your girlfriend a visit."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel Brooks stood in the hallway, staring at the retreating back of her brother. Punk was walking away, but she was too afraid to go up to him and ask him where Zack was. She didn't think she could handle more harsh words from him right now, especially with Zack missing.

So instead she turned around and headed the opposite direction, feeling a deep sadness come over her. There was a point in time where she wouldn't have hesitated to go to her brother with a problem, and he would've soothed her and told her they'd fix it. And they would. Together. But now she'd lost him, just like she'd lost Zack.

Mel was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention, and she suddenly ran head-on into something large and hard. One of her hands shot out and landed on the wall, and she barely managed to stop herself from falling. "I'm sor–" Her apology died in her throat when she looked up and saw who she'd run into.

The Big Show glowered down at her, his blue eyes filled with irritation and slight anger. "Watch where you're going," he growled. Then he noticed her green Cenation T-shirt, and his expression changed from one of annoyance to one of interest. "Well, well, well," he said, smirking and taking a few steps toward her. "What do we have here? One of Cena's little teammates? How interesting."

Mel looked up at him, her hazel eyes wide with fear. Her heart began to pound against her ribs, and she felt sick with dread. Of all the people to run into in the hallway, it had to be Big Show. And this time, there would be no Zack to save her.

"Please," she whispered, beginning to back up, "don't."

Show just shook his head and made a disapproving noise. "You know you shouldn't be in Legacy's territory. Now you'll have to pay the price."

He raised one of his large fists, and to Mel it seemed as though the world stood still. Then the Big Show's hand descended, she squeezed her eyes shut, and...

...and the blow never came.

Mel opened her eyes and gasped in amazement. A large, gloved hand had caught the Big Show's fist mere inches from her face. A shadow fell over the young Diva, and she looked up. Her jaw dropped in shock.

Kane stood behind her, his large frame towering over her small one. He glanced down at her once, his strange eyes meeting hers. Then he looked back at the Big Show and pushed his fist roughly away from Mel.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to hit a lady?" Kane asked in a deep, growly voice.

Big Show opened his mouth to reply, but one look in Kane's cold eyes made him think twice. "This isn't over," he spat at Mel, who flinched.

Kane's huge hand landed on her shoulder, steadying her. "Yes," he snarled at Big Show, "it is. Now get out of here."

Show glared at him one more time before turning around and shambling off down the hallway. Mel waited until he had disappeared around the corner before spinning around and staring up at Kane.

"Thank you," she whispered, still a little stunned.

Kane just shrugged. "Do you know where I can find Cena's locker room?" he asked. "I'd like to join his team."

"Down there," Mel said, pointing down a side hallway. She was delighted at the news that she'd just heard. Kane wanted to join the Cenation? That would give the team a big morale boost.

Kane nodded to her and started off down the hallway, but before he got too far Mel remembered why she'd been wandering around in the first place and called after him, "Hey, Kane!"

Kane turned to look back at her.

"Have you seen Zack?" Mel asked, her voice trembling at the thought of her missing boyfriend.

Kane gazed at her for a couple of seconds before shaking his head, and then he turned and continued walking, leaving Mel standing hopelessly in the hallway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikaela Mizanin ran her fingers through Cody Rhodes' hair. His head was resting on her shoulder and his arms were wrapped tightly around her. Her other arm was around his waist and she had her head resting on his shoulder as well. She could feel him shaking against her, and she pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck. "It's okay," she murmured to him. "We'll find a way to make this right."

"I didn't want to do it," he whispered, his voice shaky. "But I couldn't risk Randy finding out about you and me. Who knows what he'd do."

"I know, baby," Mikaela said, still running her fingers comfortingly through his short black hair. And she did know. She could feel the pain radiating off of Cody, and his pain made her feel horrible. "Things would be so much easier if there was no war," she sighed. "Then Zack would still be with Mel, and our brothers wouldn't hate us. And we could be together..."

"I guess life doesn't work that way," Cody whispered. He pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. "But I wish it did," he added quietly.

If only they were on the same team...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Mel was still wandering around the backstage area, desperate to find Zack. Being away from him for this long was making her anxious, and she knew that if she didn't find him soon then she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

"Mel?"

Mel spun around at the sound of her name, thinking it was Zack. Her hope died, however, when she spotted Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, Mikaela's older brother and a Legacy member. Her heart began to beat faster, but not from fear; she knew that Mike would never hurt her. No, her hurt was speeding up for an entirely different reason. Unbeknownst to Mikaela, Mel had had a crush on Mike ever since they were kids. Just one look into his sky blue eyes made her a little weak in the knees.

"Mike..." she said, letting his name trail off.

"Mel, what are you doing here?" Mike hissed, hurrying toward her. "This is Legacy territory! You can't be here."

"But I'm looking for Zack," she said, reminding herself why she was there. "He went missing and I can't find him anywhere."

Mike's blue eyes darkened, and she felt a feeling of dread settle in her stomach like a rock. "What is it?" Mel whispered, almost afraid to hear his answer.

"He was kidnapped," Mike murmured gently.

Mel gasped and her eyes filled with tears. Her Zack? Kidnapped? "By who?" she whimpered, again afraid to hear his answer.

Mike hesitated, obviously reluctant to tell her. But she had the right to know, so he admitted, "It was Cody Rhodes and CM Punk."

**A/N: Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be posted by Mel, so keep an eye out! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Mellll! (: I love your reviews. Seriously. You guys are THE BEST! (: Mikaela and I are just so pumped for this story its probably a little crazy, but that's okay. ;D Here's chapter ten, enjoy! Don't forget to favorite, review, and add to the alert list! It makes us smile! **

**Friday Night Smackdown, May 15****th****, 2012**

Cody Rhodes, Dolph Ziggler, and Randy Orton waited for their opponents to make it to their ring for the six man tag team match.

However, Randy and Dolph already knew it was going on, as their three opponents Kofi, Justin, and Tyson were being attacked right now at this very moment.

Randy then looked to Dolph, who nodded in response.

Moments later, Dolph grabbed Cody from behind, throwing him to the mat face first roughly as he dragged him to one of the corners, and began to kick Cody in the face and stomach. Randy joined in moments later.

Cody tried to fight back, but it just came out of nowhere, and he had no time to defend himself.

Mikaela, who was watching his match backstage, stood there in shock. She didn't go out there because she didn't wanted to expose their relationship, causing more problems then there already were.

But now she had no choice other than to go out there. She wasn't going to stand by while she watched the boy she loved get the shit beat out of him.

She ran out there, not caring how she would have to pay for this later on, and she damn well knew that she would have to, no questions asked.

And if she didn't, Cody would have to, even though he already was right now. She just wanted to make sure he was okay.

Randy spun around quickly, his eyes landing on Mikaela, now he knew why Cody was never around. Mikaela. He turned to Cody, "so you've been associating yourself with Cenation!?" He screamed at him.

"I'd say he's doing a lot more than that," Ziggler commented.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Rhodes!? We're trying to take them down, and meanwhile, while the rest of the team is doing their jobs, your off somewhere fucking one of their members!"

"I'm not fucking anyone!" Cody yelled, ducking past Randy's latest punch.

"Well, you're fucking your team over, Rhodes!" he yelled as he growled at him. "You're fucking your team over," he repeated.

"No I'm not!" He yelled back. "I did want you want! I brought Zack to you!" He shouted.

Randy only rolled his eyes, "I swear you and Punk better toughen up! This war is not about love, and about family! This war is about taking Cena down once and for all! Keep your eyes on the goal!"

Cody ignored what Randy was saying as he kept his eyes locked with Mikaela's. She shouldn't have come out here, she was only going to make things much worse than they already were. This war was seriously turning the WWE into pure hell, and it has only begun..

Randy growled in annoyance. He knew Cody wasn't paying attention, so, he was going to get his attention. He turned around quickly as he locked his eyes with Mikaela, her brain was screaming at her to move, but when she turned around, she saw the whole Legacy Team staring her down with cold eyes. She had nowhere to go.

In what seemed to be like the blink of an eye, Randy grabbed her, and cornered her opposite Cody.

Cody's eyes quickly darkened, "don't you dare touch her!" He screamed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo**

As for Mel, she was still with Mike as she stood there in front of him, trying so hard to take in what he just said. "What…?" she whispered as tears were quick to fill her hazel eyes, and pour down her cheeks. "My brother…my brother and Cody attacked him, and took him?" She asked, stumbling over her words. "Are you sure Mike?"

Mike nodded, even though he didn't want to, he did. "I'm sure, Mel," he whispered.

Mel shook her head as tears poured down her cheeks even quicker now, "no," she whimpered. "I…I asked Cody if he had seen Zack! He told me he never saw him!" She yelled, she was angry now. If Cody knew, Mikaela damn well knew too. She had lied to Mel too.

Mike walked towards her, "I'm so sorry, Mel." He whispered into her ear. "He lied to you, then. Cody is no good," he said.

Mel only sobbed in response, she didn't know what else to do, but she hated this. She hated that Mikaela kept lying to her, and picking Cody over her all the time. So much for best friends.

Mike took Mel into his strong arms, catching her as she fell to the floor, sobbing as she shook like a small child. Her life was already falling apart before this happened, and now the rock in her life, her everything, had been taken away from her by her brother, and her best friends boyfriend. Or whatever the hell Cody was supposed to be to Mikaela.

"Shhh, Mel," Mike whispered into her hair as he picked her up, and took her somewhere safe. Somewhere they wouldn't been seen by Randy.

He sat down on the ground, and Mel was still in his arms, sobbing. "My life is falling apart Mikey," she sobbed into his chest as her tears were quick to soak his shirt.

"It's all going to turn out okay for you," he promised as he stroked her hair to comfort her.

Mel took a deep shaking breath as she looked at him. Mistake. Looking up at him in his eyes made her heart stop. "Mikey…." she breathed, "thank you."

He nodded. "I promise I'll keep a lookout on Zack for you," he promised,

Mel hugged him tightly, "thank you so much," she whispered as he hugged her back.

"You're welcome," he whispered as Mel pulled away from the hug, and once again, their eyes locked, and her heart stopped.

For a moment, Mel thought of kissing Mike, but then Zack entered into her mind. She could never kiss anyone else.

"I should go," she said quietly. "I really need to find Zack."

Mike nodded as he stood to his feet, and then helped Mel to her feet.

Mike then pulled Mel into a tight hug, "please be careful," he said. "I…" he stopped, "Zack wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Mel nodded as she forced herself to pull away from his warm embrace, her heart was beating like crazy. "I know, thanks, Mikey." She said with a small smile.

"Anytime," he said, and then left. Little did Mel know, Mike always had feelings for her too.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mel was now walking down the halls once again alone, looking for Zack. She knew better than to be out her all alone in her bright lime green "Cenation" T-shirt, especially after her encounter with the Big Show.

But she didn't care, all she cared about was finding Zack. She listened to a playlist of Zack's favorite songs to help keep herself calm. Of course the playlist consisted of: Taylor Swift, Backstreet Boys, and Justin Bieber. But she was all right with that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp grab of her arm, and a rough tug on her small body.

She went to scream, but whoever had a hold of her was quick to cover her mouth.

"Shhhh," said a familiar voice as she was brought into their chest. "It's just me, baby. It's just me," Zack whispered as he uncovered her mouth, and locked the closet door.

Mel looked at her boyfriend, he looked horrible. He had a bruise from where Cody and Punk had hit him, and he had a cut on his face.

Tears were quick to stream down her face, she hated seeing him so broken. She hated seeing him in so much pain.

Zack, knowing why Mel was crying brought her into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shaking body. "Shhh, baby. I'm just fine," he promised, kissing the top of her head before placing his chin on top of her head. "I'm just fine," he repeated.

"But Mike told me what happened to you. What my brother did, what Cody did. You're not fine, Zack. You're not!" She protested.

"Listen to me Mel, I'm gonna be okay. I promise."

Mel looked at him sadly, "can we go back to the hotel room now?"

Zack sighed sadly, "I can't go with you, baby. Randy is making me join his team."

Mel shook her head side to side, "no, no, no!" She whimpered. "No! You can't go! You can't leave me!"

"Hey, hey," Zack started as he lifted her head up by her chin, causing her to look into his eyes.

But Mel was quick to avoid his eyes as she pushed his hand away out of anger, hurt, and frustration as tears rolled down her face again.

Zack sighed as he tried for a second time, "hey you. Look at me," he whispered, lifting her head up by her chin again to make her look at him. "I don't want to, believe me. But I have to. I have to protect you."

"I wanna be with you," she said through her tears.

"You'll still see me, I promise."

Mel shook her head, "it's not the same."

"I know it's not, but I promise it won't stay like this long."

Mel only mumbled something into his chest as she grabbed a handful of his shirt.

Zack took her free hand into his, and looked at her, Mel locked her eyes with his. He didn't say anything for a few moments, but when he finally did speak, he said, "I love you, Mel. I love you, and nothing will take that away from you. Nothing will take me away from you."

Mel looked back into his eyes, and it was as if the world had stopped, and everything was okay. Everything was perfect. "Zack, I love you too." She whispered back as she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you so much. You have no idea."

"I think I do," he whispered. "Because I feel exactly the same way about you." He said as he kissed her deeply.

Mel happily kissed him back, absolutely _nothing _else mattered at this moment.

**A/N: Woooo! There's chapter ten! I hope you enjoyed it! Mikaela loves you all, as do I! (: We are really happy with the response we're getting, so thanks guys! Don't forget to review! We luh yew! (: **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mikaela here! Mel and I loved the reviews you left, and we just wanted to say thanks again for taking the time to read this fic. It really means a lot to us. :) Well, here's the latest chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

Mikaela panicked as her back hit the turnbuckle. She was backed into the corner of the ring, and her only escape was blocked by a very angry Randy Orton. She could hear Cody yelling, and she tried to look around Randy, wanting to make sure that he was okay. Unfortunately, her open display of concern infuriated the Viper, and he grabbed her arm and shoved her roughly back against the turnbuckle, causing Cody to yell louder.

"Shut him up!" Randy ordered Dolph. There was a sharp smacking sound, and Mikaela let out a whimper. "Now hold his head," Randy commanded, his voice cold. "I want him to see this."

Mikaela watched in horror over Randy's shoulder as Dolph seized Cody's head. He placed one hand under Cody's chin and buried his fingers in his short black hair. He yanked Cody's head back sharply, holding it in place so that Cody was forced to look at Randy and Mikaela. Their eyes locked, and Mikaela saw the fear in his ice-blue eyes. But not fear for himself; fear for her.

Satisfied, Randy turned back to Mikaela, who shrank away from him. At that exact moment, Cody cried, "Randy! Don't hurt her, please! I'll take all responsibility, just let Mikaela go!"

Randy glanced back at Cody, his steely-gray eyes hard and unforgiving. "But you see Cody, if I let her go then you won't learn your lesson. Now shut your fucking mouth, or it'll be worse for her."

Cody stopped talking immediately, but the helpless look on his face told Mikaela everything she needed to know.

"Now then," Randy said, turning his attention back to Mikaela. "Where were we?" He picked up a few strands of her blond hair and let it slide through his fingers, his eyebrows lifting. "I see why you were so tempted to betray your team, Cody," he called over his shoulder. "She's very easy on the eyes."

Cody let out a low growl and lurched forward, but Dolph grabbed him and yanked him back, giving him a hard slap upside the head for good measure.

"Easy, boy," Randy snarled, his voice going from crooning to vicious in a heartbeat. "You make one more move like that and your little bitch will pay the price."

Cody's jaw clenched, and Mikaela could tell that he was furious. But he didn't dare do anything for fear of Randy taking it out on her.

"As for you," Randy said to Mikaela. "I want your word that you'll never come near Cody again, and I want it now."

Mikaela gazed up into his cold eyes, her heart jack-hammering against her ribs. He wanted her to promise that she'd never come near Cody again? Despite the fear that she was feeling at that moment, she knew that she could never promise that. Cody was just too important to her.

And so she looked Randy right in those cold snake-like eyes and said, "No."

The force of his blow snapped her head back, and fiery pain spread across her right cheek. Randy's fingers tangled in her hair, and he jerked her head back sharply. "No?" he snarled, his face inches away from hers. "That was the wrong answer."

Another hard slap landed on her face, causing her head to fly back and smash into the turnbuckle. Spots burst in front of her eyes and she faintly registered that Cody was screaming again. Randy noticed too, and he glanced back at Cody, his eyes glittering with malice. When he turned back to Mikaela, he had a cruel smirk on his face.

Before Mikaela had a chance to react, Randy seized her face roughly in his hands. She went to try and push him away but he was too strong, and the next thing she knew his lips were crushed against hers. She let out a whimper and shoved her hands as hard as she could into his chest. But Randy was unfazed, and she began to panic as he deepened the kiss.

He wasn't letting her go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel Brooks watched her boyfriend Zack disappear down the hallway. Her heart broke a little more with each step that he took away from her, but she felt a little better as she remembered the intimate words they'd shared in the closet. She would remember them any time that she felt that numbing sadness creep over her again.

She had just turned to go back to her locker room when the sound of pounding feet made her pause, and then a wall of green rounded the corner right in front of her. She jumped back to avoid being crushed as her teammates raced by, and she shot out a hand and seized a random arm in the crowd. The arm turned out to be Tyson Kidd's, and he slowed down while the rest of Cenation shoved by.

"Tyson, what's going on?" Mel asked, staring in bewilderment after her teammates, who were really booking it down the hall.

Tyson was breathing hard from running so fast, but he managed to say, "Mikaela's...in trouble...her and Cody...cornered."

Mel felt her blood run cold at his words, and she gasped, "Where?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody struggled against Dolph's tight hold, rage bubbling up inside of him at the sight before him. Randy had his girlfriend backed into the corner of the ring and was now kissing her while she tried in vain to fight him off. The sight made him sick and enraged beyond belief. His vision went blood-red, and he felt a sudden surge of strength.

He jerked his head sharply to the side, managing to rip it out of Dolph's grasp, and before the Show-Off even had time to comprehend what was happening he was on his back on the mat, holding his face where Cody had socked him. Cody came lunging at Randy like a wild animal, a scream of pure fury ripping from his throat. The Viper released Mikaela and whirled around just in time to take the full brunt of the tackle. The two wrestlers went rolling across the mat, each throwing vicious punches at each other, fighting to gain the upper hand. Their struggle took them right out of the ring to the floor, where they kicked and punched each other mercilessly. The friendship the two had once shared was now gone, shattered under the weight of what Randy had just done.

"How could you?" Cody screamed as he threw a wild punch at Randy's face.

"How could _you_?" Randy screamed back, dodging the punch and thrusting his hips upward, throwing Cody over his head. Randy quickly got to his knees and speared Cody as the younger man came running back at him. They crashed back to the floor, this time with Randy on top of Cody. "You betrayed your team!" Randy yelled as he rained punches on Cody's already bleeding face. "You betrayed _me_!"

Cody managed to duck Randy's latest punch, and he reared back and headbutted the Viper as hard as he could. A sickening thud rang out through the packed arena, which was full of fans who were so confused at what was happening that they were shocked into silence. Randy slumped off of Cody, who somehow managed to get to his hands and knees, despite the ringing in his ears.

"I love her!" Cody shouted at Randy. "What was I supposed to do?"

"You weren't supposed to choose her over me," Randy snarled. And then he sprang at Cody, and the two were back to fighting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Mikaela was crouched in the corner of the ring, still shocked by what had happened. She could hear Cody and Randy fighting below, but she had no idea what to do. Then she heard Cody's shout of "I love her!" and everything stopped. Cody loved her? She felt her heart melt, and despite the pain she was in, she felt as though she were floating.

Then she was brought roughly back to earth by the sight of the Legacy charging down the ramp toward her. Her heart lurched with fear, and she quickly scrambled to her feet. Beth Phoenix and Rosa Mendes were the first two to enter the ring, and Mikaela faced off with them. She wasn't going to go down without a fight, and Cody's confession had given her extra strength. Just as the two Divas came at her, something caught her eye and she looked up at the stage, her jaw dropping.

A wave of green was rushing down the ramp, led by a furious John Cena. And right beside John was Mel.

Mikaela grinned.

The cavalry had arrived.

**A/N: Well there it is! Chapter 12 will be written by Mel, and should be posted shortly after this one. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review, it makes our day! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Mel. (: Thanks for all the reviews. We really do love them. They mean so much. (: Anyway, here's chapter twelve, enjoy. (:**

Mikaela looked at her fellow teammates, her eyes locked with Mel's, who quickly looked away from her friend. Mel didn't wanna have to deal with her right now, she was sick of her lies.

Even though she was mad at Mikaela for lying, she couldn't help but want to save her. She was her best friend, and Mel couldn't just forget that. The two girls made a pact to be best friends forever no matter what.

She went to go and run into the ring, but she was quickly stopped by Beth. "And just where do you think you're going?" She smirked as she picked up the smaller Diva by her hair. Mel was much smaller than Beth, so Mel knew she stood no chance.

"No where.." she said in a quiet voice. "I..I wasn't going anywhere."

"Damn right you're not going anywhere!" She yelled, throwing Mel face first to the cold ground as she laughed once she heard Mel yell out in pain. Beth enjoyed inflicting pain on others. Especially if that pain was on smaller Divas. Better yet, smaller Divas on team Cenation.

Mel was trying to get to her feet, but Beth wouldn't allow it. "Oh no, no, no. I don't think so," she smirked as she picked Mel up with ease, delivering the Glam Slam to Mel. "You should know better than to be out here all by yourself," she hissed. "Especially you, Mel. A Diva your size stands no chance!" She said, as she laughed at Mel now, mocking her.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Mel said, as she sat up, and covered her face. "Go pick on someone your own size!" She yelled.

Beth only laughed. "Mel, get a grip of reality, you idiot. This is a _war_. I go after who I wanna go after, and right now, I wanna go after you." Beth said, kicking Mel in the face.

Mel yelled out again in pain as she hit her head on the ground for a third time.

Punk, who was fighting with Jericho at the moment, whipped around quickly at the sound of his sisters scream.

He ran over to her, and saw that Beth was beating his sister to a pulp. He growled low in his throat, he wouldn't ever think of hitting a girl, no. But as he stood there and watched Beth beat his younger sister, he was honestly considering it for a moment. "Leave her the fuck alone Beth!" He hissed through his clenched teeth. "You're two times her size! Go pick on someone your own size!"

The Glamazon whipped around quickly as her eyes met with Punk's. "Who's side are you on!?"

"That's none of your goddamn business! Get away from my sister! _Now_!"

Beth only huffed as she glared at Mel who was still on the floor, her lip and nose bloody. "This isn't over," she promised as she spun on her heel, and quickly walked away.

Punk knelt down beside his younger sister, "Melly, are you all right?"

Mel only groaned in response.

Punk turned his head, to see where Randy was at, and he saw Randy's back was still to him, as he was dealing with Cody. "Melly, I can't stay." He said softly, "I gotta go before Randy sees me, but here, take this."

With that said, Punk left before Mel could even response, or comprehend what her brother just said to her. She didn't even think he was speaking to her anymore.

Mel took the note her older brother had given her, and clenched it in her hand tightly, she needed this.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the ring, it was pure madness. All hell and broken lose.

Randy was endlessly beating Cody, and Mikaela was still in the corner as Dolph stood over her to make sure she wouldn't move.

Mikaela watched as Randy took total and full control of the fight between him and Cody. Moments later, her worst fears were now setting in as she watched Randy RKO Cody.

Then, her fears sank even deeper, Cody wasn't moving.

"Cody!" She screamed, but regretted it because Dolph was quick to slap her across the mouth to shut her up.

Randy smirked at Dolph, "let's go." He said, as he and the rest of Team Legacy made their way backstage, leaving Cody Rhodes behind.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox oxxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Meanwhile, Mel was now backstage as she walked around listening to her iPod, her familiar playlist that reminded her of Zack blasting through her ears, into her brain.

She still had her brothers' note in her hand, she just didn't know what to do with it. She wasn't sure why he would write her a note when the last thing he said to her was they were no longer siblings. That is, until he spoke to her tonight of course.

But this still made no sense to her, she didn't know what to do. So, she went looking for the person she always went to when she was in need of any type of advice. Mike.

"Mikey!" She called out once she saw him a few moments later.

Mike was quick to turn around at the sound of Mel's voice as his heart skipped a beat, "what's up Mel?" He asked once she had reached him.

Mel made eye contact with him, even though she knew better, and because of that, she didn't speak for a few moments.

But then she finally forced herself to pull out of her trance. "Um…" she started, forgetting why she was now standing in front of him in the first place, then she remembered. "Punk gave me this note…and I don't know if I should read it or not," she said, holding it up to show him. "The last thing he said to me was we were no longer siblings, and the last thing he did to me was attack my boyfriend…"

"Of course you should read it," Mike smiled. "Trust me when I tell you Punk loves you very much, Mel." And he did know. Him and Punk were best friends just like Mikaela and Mel were best friends.

Mike's words were just what Mel needed to hear, "thanks Mikey," she smiled.

"Anytime," he said, bringing her into a tight hug, he couldn't help himself.

Mel melted into his hug, his embrace was always so warm.

She then pulled away as she tried her best to avoid his eyes, but their eyes locked anyway. After a few moments Mike said, "so I'll see you around?"

Mel nodded, "see you around, thanks again Mikey!" She called as she was walking away, waving to him. He was so cute.

Mel was now walking back to her hotel room, getting ready to read her brothers note. Her name "Melly" was neatly written on the white envelope he had handed her. Melly was the nickname he had given her when she was younger. It was special to her, because he was the only one to ever call her that. So when she saw that written on the envelope, it warmed her heart.

Once she opened it, it read:

_Melly,_

_I know I haven't been the best big brother lately, and I'm sorry for that. I also know you need me more than ever right now, and I wish I could be there for you. I want to be there for you, Mel. But I can't right now. Randy has complete control over now, which is why I've been acting the way I have. I didn't mean it when I told you we were no longer siblings the other day. You will always be my little sister, no matter what. I also wanted to take the time to tell you it wasn't my idea to take Ryder from you. It was Randy's. I didn't want to do it, Melly. I swear I didn't want to. I'm so glad you have him. Especially after all the assholes you've dealt with. You deserve him, Mel. But don't think I won't kick his ass if he turns out to be an asshole, because I won't think twice about it. I'm going to find a way to make this right. I promise. Stay strong. I love you. _

_Punk._

_P.S. Write me back when you get the chance, a note from you will cheer me up. _

Mel smiled widely at the note. This is just what she needed. Her big brother she knew and loved was back. But then again, he never left, he was always there.

Mel's smile grew even wider when she stepped into her hotel to find her boyfriend waiting for her.

"Zack!" She squealed as she ran over to him, hugging him, and throwing her arms around his neck. She had almost knocked him over.

He chuckled as he steadied himself, "hey baby," he whispered as he lightly kissed her forehead. "I thought you might be happy to see me."

She grinned at him, and then remembered the note she had just read. "Zack! Look!" She said, handing him the note.

Zack read it over, and then looked at Mel, he smiled. It was good to see her happy, truly happy. "I'm happy for you," he whispered as he laid down on the bed, bringing Mel down with him as she placed her head in his chest.

Maybe things were turning up for Mel after all. But then again…probably not.

**A/N: Woo! Boom! Chapter twelve! My mood has totally lifted after writing this! ;D Because I was not in the best mood before I started. But now, now I'm in a much better mood! GUYS. WHO'S BUYING PUNK'S DVD TOMORROW!? I AM. Weee! (: Review! Luhhhh yewwww! (: **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everybody, it's Mikaela again! I just want to say thanks to all of you (I know, I know, this is getting repetitive, but I really mean it) and Mel and I are really loving your guys' reviews. Seriously, they make our day. So keep it up, and here's Chapter 13! :D**

**Chapter 13**

Mikaela Mizanin rolled out of the ring, her heart pounding in her chest. Cody lay sprawled on his side by one of the barricades, his body limp. She dodged pairs of fighting wrestlers and raced over to him, dropping to her knees beside him. "Cody?" she gasped, rolling him onto his back. A small gasp escaped her lips. There were multiple small cuts all over his face, and there was a dark bruise forming under his right eye. A small trickle of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth and his eyes were closed. He looked like he'd been hit by a train.

Mikaela stopped breathing for a good ten seconds, in total shock over what she was seeing. Then she snapped out of it and bent her head, pressing her ear to his chest and listening hard. To her relief, she could hear the faint beat of his heart. "It's gonna be okay, baby," she whispered into his ear. "I'm gonna get you out of here, I prom–"

A hand seized her hair and pulled her back sharply, cutting her off. She let out a yelp of pain and looked up, her heart lurching as she met a pair of cold steely-gray eyes.

"A member for a member, wouldn't you say?" Randy Orton asked, a cruel smirk twisting his gorgeous features.

Mikaela was so stunned and terrified that she couldn't speak, and so when he bent down and seized her arms, yanking her roughly to her feet, she didn't make a sound. Only when he began to drag her up the ramp did she realize how much trouble she was in.

"Help!" she screamed, jerking wildly from side-to-side, trying to break free of his tight grasp. But her cries were swallowed up in the noise of the crowd. "Somebody, please, help–"

A hard smack to her jaw caused her head to snap to the side, and her vision flickered. The noise of the battle that raged around her faded to a whisper, and right before she passed out she saw Cody's still form one last time.

"Cody..." she breathed before her head lolled back and everything went dark.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Randy shouldered the door to his locker room open, the girl, Mikaela, limp in his arms. He smiled to himself as he thought about how easy it had been to take her. The battle had been the perfect distraction, and even though Cenation had managed to chase Legacy off, Randy was the one who had come away with the win this time.

He deposited her on one of the benches as the rest of the team began to file in, most of them grumbling and nursing various wounds. None of them noticed Mikaela until Beth Phoenix stopped dead in her tracks, pointed at her, and asked in a loud voice, "What's _she _doing here?"

The rest of Legacy turned to stare at the rival Cenation member, still clad in her green shirt. Mike "The Miz" Mizanin shoved his way to the front of the crowd, and his blue eyes darkened when he spotted his sister lying on the bench. Beside him, CM Punk ground his teeth together to keep from screaming something vile at Randy.

"Meet our newest member," Randy told Beth, gesturing to Mikaela with a smirk.

Beth stared at him, her mouth hanging open. A low buzz swept around the locker room as the Legacy members digested this new information.

"So you just took her?" Daniel Bryan piped up from the corner. "Right out from under Cena's nose?"

"Yep," Randy answered, turning his steely-gray gaze on him.

"Amazing," Daniel said, grinning with admiration.

"What good is she going to do us?" Beth demanded, a scowl on her face. "She has no potential at all."

"Oh shut up, Beth," Evan Bourne snapped, rolling his eyes. "You're just jealous cause she has Cody now, not you."

Before Beth could fire a retort back at him, Ted DiBiase stepped to the front of the crowd. "Speaking of Cody," he said, looking directly at Randy, "where is he?"

Randy's jaw clenched tightly, and he said, "Cody betrayed all of us, therefore he is no longer a part of this team. He wanted to associate with Cenation so bad, he can join them."

"But he's my best friend!" Ted blurted out, his light blue eyes widening in disbelief and shock. "What am I going to do without him?"

Randy suddenly slammed his fist into one of the lockers, denting it and causing everyone in the room to jump. "How many times do I have to tell you people?" he snarled, ignoring the blood that ran down his hand and pooled into a puddle on the concrete floor. "This war is not about love, it's not about friendship, it's about taking Cena out once and for all! You all knew that when you joined, so I don't want to hear anymore pissing and moaning about losing friends or whatever the fuck it is that happens. Understand?"

A suffocating silence fell, and no one moved or spoke.

"That's more like it," Randy said. He glanced down at his bloody hand and then looked back up, showing no concern about the fact that he was bleeding all over the place. "Well what the fuck are you all standing there for?" he demanded. "Go do what you're supposed to be doing!"

One by one the rest of the team followed his command, until the only person left in the room was Ted. He moved toward the door, his head hanging low and a depressed look in his eyes, but stopped when Randy called, "Ted."

Ted slowly turned back around, a little afraid of his former mentor. Something had changed in Randy, and he didn't like how the Viper was acting. "Yes?"

Randy's eyes burned into his, and then he asked, "Where's Ryder?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wait, so you just left Mikaela there?" Zack Ryder asked in disbelief. He didn't trust Mikaela for what she had done to Mel a while ago, but he still couldn't believe that Mel would leave her best friend stranded helplessly in the ring.

"I had no choice," Mel said, her tone betraying the guilt she felt. "Beth was beating the hell out of me, and then Punk came and saved me, and I just sort of...ran. I was scared." Mel's hazel eyes filled with tears, and she whimpered, "I just left her there, standing in the middle of the ring, probably scared to death for Cody. I wasn't there for her when she needed me. I'm a horrible friend."

"Shh," Zack said, pulling her into his chest and holding her tight. "It's okay, I'm sure she's fine. And don't worry, she'll understand. There was nothing you could do."

Mel clung to him, her tears soaking his black-and-white Legacy shirt. She was hurting, but he was there, so she felt a little better.

There came a sudden knock on the door, and both of them looked up, startled. Mel quickly wiped her eyes and sprang off the bed, exclaiming, "It might be Mikaela!"

She reached for the doorknob and yanked the door open without looking through the peephole, eager to see her best friend and make sure that she was okay.

But instead of Mikaela's warm gray-blue gaze, a pair of steely-gray eyes stared back at her instead.

"I believe you have one of my members," Randy said, his voice a low threatening growl. "I would like him back."

**A/N: There's Chapter 13! The next chapter will be posted by Mel later tonight. I hope you all enjoyed this one! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Mel hereee. (: As always thanks for the reviews, they're awesome. (: Just like all of you guys! Well, here's chapter fourteen! Enjoy. (: Mikaela will have chapter fifteen up tomorrow! So yay! (: **

Mel stood there face to face with Randy Orton as she froze. She didn't know what to do, and her brain wasn't even able to comprehend what was going on. She just stood there.

"I'm not going to ask again," Randy growled. "Give me my member back. _Now_!" He hissed.

Mel whimpered in response, she was still unable to move.

"Baby, what's th-" Zack stopped mid sentence when his eyes met with Randy's. Randy smirked at Ryder, "I had a feeling you might be here, Ryder." He said, walking into the hotel room. "And on my way to come and get you, I was thinking of ways to make you pay for it. To make you suffer." He said, "but then it hit me, why make _you _suffer when I can make your pretty little girlfriend stuffer. She's a small girl, cute." He said as he smirked at Zack again.

"Touch her and I swear I'll beat the daylights out of you," Zack said, growling low in his throat.

Randy only let out a harsh laugh, "_you_? Beat the shit out of _me_? Please Zack, you couldn't win a match to Zack your life."

Zack's eyes were quick to darken as he had a stare down with Randy, and then moments later, the sound of a loud smack echoed throughout the hotel room as he watched Mel to the floor.

Zack went to go and grab Mel, but Randy was quick to connect a rough punch to his jaw, Mel flinched at the sight of this. "Zack!" She whimpered through her tears.

"Shut the hell up!" Randy hissed as he whirled around to face the small Diva. "You and your boyfriend should know better than to be sneaking around to see each other!" He roared as he stomped all over Mel's body. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this war is not about love, it's not about your so called friends, it's not about any of that bullshit! It's about taking the other down, and in this case, its Cena!"

Mel glared at him, "it's not gonna be Cena who goes down!" She yelled, "it's gonna be you, you fucking prick!" She snapped.

Randy glared at her before slapping her roughly. "Don't you dare speak to me that way!" He said, slapping her again. "Don't you _dare_."

Zack, who was now out of his daze, stood up and went to go and save Mel, but Randy was quick to turn around, and grab him by the throat. "Not so fast, Ryder." He said as he started to drag Zack towards the door. "You're coming with me, back to where you belong," he hissed. He then looked at Mel, "say goodbye to Zack Mel, because after this, you will never see him again. That's not a threat, it's a promise." He growled as he left, and dragged Zack down the hall.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox oxxoxoxoxoxoxo**

While Randy was dealing with Zack, Cody was trying to find Mikaela, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He didn't dare to ask any of his teammates where she was in fear of being attacked again.

But he couldn't go and ask any of the Cenation members either because of the way he had treated them.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his short brown hair, he wished he never hot involved with this stupid war with Randy. It was getting him nowhere, it was only destroying everything in his life, and in the lives of he people he cared about. Getting involved in this war was his biggest mistake of his life.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox oxxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Randy threw a sore and beaten up Zack on one of the benches, "maybe you've learned your lesson now," he said in a low voice. "If I find you with Mel again, things will be much worse than they were this time around, and don't think I don't mean what I'm saying to you, because I always mean what I say." He promised.

He then turned to Beth, "go." He demanded. "Now. You know what you have to do."

Beth nodded, "I would've been able to finish my job last night, but dear old Punk decided to save his baby sister," Beth said, rolling her eyes in annoyance and disgust.

Randy nodded, "I know," he said. "But don't worry, I'll make sure it never happens again. Now go." He told her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox oxxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Meanwhile, Mel who was extremely shaken up, and scared out of her mind, was walking around looking for her brother. She wanted to give him the note she had just written him.

She was still in Cenation territory, so she felt pretty safe for the most part, but she was still anxious and nervous because she never had the best of luck.

She walked down the halls, with her usual music on, and it was especially calming to her now after she watched Zack be attack. She just wanted him to be all right. She was in love with him, and lost without him.

For the most part, Mel felt pretty alone right now. She had pretty much lost her best friend because of lies and betrayal, her brother because he was forced to be a jackass to her, and her boyfriend because he was forced to be taken away from her so her team could be taken down.

Her thoughts were interrupted by harsh hit from behind, and when she fell to the floor, she opened her eyes to see Beth staring her down once again.

"I told you this wasn't over," Beth snarled in a low growl.

Mel whimpered in response as she held the back of her head, her head was killing her.

Beth, who saw this as an open opportunity, kicked Mel in the face.

Mel rolled over as she covered her face.

Before Beth could get another shot, Mel heard a familiar voice say, "and I told you this _was _over. So get the fuck out of here Beth," Punk growled as he got in her face.

Beth growled back, "Randy is gonna kick your ass for this."

"I don't care what the fuck Randy does to me. But I do care what you do to my sister, so get out of here!" He yelled, raising his voice as he gave her a shove.

Beth gave up, and left. But before she left, she said, "I promise you I will finish this, Mel."

Punk rolled his sister over onto her back, and then he realized just how beaten his little sister was over the past few days. "Melly, oh god," he whispered. "Are you okay?" He whispered in a soft tone. "I wish I could stay with you, but you know I can't," he said sadly.

"I know," she mumbled, and then remembered the note she had in her pocket. "Punk," she whispered as he was already walking away from her.

"Yeah?" He said, turning around as he looked at his sister. It was so hard to see his sister like this. He just wanted to beat the shit out of Randy for starting this war.

What was ever the point? There would never be any winners. The only thing coming out of this war so far was destroyed friendships, relationships, and families we're being tore to shreds.

"I wrote you back," she said with a weak smile, handing him his letter.

Punk smiled as he knelt down beside his sister, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "I love you Melly. I'll give you your letter tomorrow."

Mel smiled again, "good. I like your letters. I love you too."

"I'm gonna do whatever I can to protect you Mel. I don't give a fuck about Randy and his bullshit anymore," he said as he wiped a cut just bellow her eye, "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," she whispered as she watched her hero walk down the hall, and open the letter she had just gave him.

Punk was now walking back to his hotel room for the night, and once he got there, he kicked off his shoes, but on some shorts and a hoodie before sitting down to read his sisters letter.

_Punk,_

_I feel so much better knowing you don't hate me. I can't say your words and actions haven't hurt me. More than anything. More than all the past relationships I've dealt with, more than all my past boyfriends. Why? Because I love you, because I look up to you, and because you're my hero. I trust you with my life, Punk. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. But after reading your letter, you reminded me of who I knew you could be. I forgive you Punk, you know I could never stay mad at you. Not ever. As for Ryder…hehe, thanks. Don't worry, you won't have to beat him up anytime soon, he's not an asshole. I promise. Write me back soon. You're letters are getting me through this war. Love you._

_Melly._

Punk took a deep breath as he set his letter from his sister on the nightstand, and shut his eyes. He was going to find a way to save his sister from this hell, and make things right.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox oxxoxoxoxoxoxo**

As for Mel, she was now making her way back to her hotel room so she could get all this dried blood on her face, thanks to Beth and Randy.

But before she was able to make it back to the hotel, she was stopped by someone.

"Mel, what in the hell happened to you?" Mike asked, with much worry and panic in his voice, it matched the expression on his face.

Mel only shrugged, "Randy found me with Zack.." she said tearing up. "Then Beth decided to pay me another visit.."

Mike didn't say anything, he just picked the small Diva up in strong arms, and finally after a few moments he said, "you're coming with me."

He carried Mel to his hotel room, and placed her on the bed. He then got a cool cloth, wiping her bloody lip, and the cut under her eye.

Mel flinched, "ow, ow, ow," she whimpered, trying to pull away from him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm almost done."

A few moments later, he smiled at her, "all done."

Mel smiled back as their eyes met, "thanks Mikey."

He stroked her cheek, "of course," he whispered looking back into her hazel eyes.

Mel felt butterflies in her stomach, and she wasn't able to speak.

Mike wasn't able to speak either, he was lost in her eyes, and all he could think about was kissing her.

Mel's heart was pounding out of her chest right now, and her mind was racing. Her crush on Mike was only deepening, when it was already deep to begin with.

After a few moments, everything was a blur, and all she knew was Mike's lips was on her.

Mel couldn't help but kiss him back as she melted into his kiss, just like she would always melt into his embraces.

After a few moments, Mike pulled away, looking into her eyes again. "I've wanted to do that for years. I think you're so beautiful," he said in a soft voice.

Mel blushed in response, "I…I've wanted to kiss you for years to…I've had a crush on you since Mikaela and I were five."

He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead, "stay with me tonight Mel," he whispered as he laid down on his back, and pulled Mel into his chest.

**A/N: Tada! (: Chapter fourteen! So, guys, did anyone get Punk's DVD today? If not, I highly recommend it. It's an amazing DVD, and I've always respected Punk, (along with everyone else in the WWE), but now I respect him even more. He surely had to go through a lot to get to where he is. But he's also my second favorite. (Zack Ryder is first, he owns my hearttttt!) Anywhooo, review! I love you guys! (: **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey, it's Mikaela again! The reviews are amazing as usual, and you guys all know how much Mel and I appreciate them so I'm not going to say it again. Keep them coming, and here's Chapter 15! :D**

**Chapter 15**

Mel opened her eyes to find herself alone in a queen-sized bed. She sat up quickly, a thick comforter falling off of her to the floor. "Mike?" she called into the silence. "Mikey?" There was no answer, and she began to feel a panic attack coming on. Mikaela had disappeared somewhere, Punk was on the other team, and Randy had taken Zack away again. Without Mike, she would be truly alone.

Just as her breathing became labored, she glanced over at Mike's side of the bed. A note lay neatly folded on the pillow, with her name scribbled hurriedly on the front. Her heart lifted, and she reached out and snatched it up. A whiff of his cologne off of the piece of paper, and she inhaled deeply, relaxing almost immediately. She unfolded the note and read:

Mel,

Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. I figured I'd better get back to the arena before any of my teammates noticed I was missing. I don't know what you plan to do today, but you can stay in my room if you don't feel up to coming to SmackDown. I already called Booker and told him that you were feeling a little sick and might not come in today, but it's up to you. Just don't push yourself too hard, okay? You worry me when you try to do too much. Well, I better get going. There's food in the kitchen, so feel free to help yourself. Oh, and Mel...we didn't do anything last night, just in case you were worrying. We just slept. I'm sorry if you regret staying, but I just wanted to let you know that I don't regret it at all.

Love,

Mike

P.S. I have a match against Zack tonight. Randy went to Booker and requested it. I don't know why, but I just thought that you might want to know.

The note slipped from Mel's fingers and drifted to the floor. She stared off into the distance, her eyes wide. Randy had requested that a match be made between Mike and Zack? A chill ran down her spine.

Either Randy knew about her emotional ties to both men, or he was just a really good guesser.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody Rhodes sat by himself in the hallway, opposite a particular locker room. He had gotten to the arena early to make sure that he didn't miss the person he wanted to talk to. Getting up early was easy when you hadn't gotten any sleep the past night.

Cody rubbed his tired eyes with the palm of his hand. He had spent all of his time after the battle searching the arena for Mikaela, despite the fact that he'd been bleeding from multiple cuts on his face and head and he could barely see out of his swollen right eye. But he had ignored the pain and kept looking, only to come up empty. And then the show had ended, and all of the Superstars and Divas had had to go back to the hotel. So Cody had spent the rest of the night sitting alone in his room, his cell phone within reach at all times. It never rang, and he'd cried for the first time in a long time.

Even now, hours later, the emotional pain was still unbearable. He clawed absently at his aching heart and rested his head against the wall. Images of Mikaela flitted through his mind, and his eyes started to drift close.

"Cody?"

The familiar voice startled him, and his eyes flew open. He blinked a couple of times and focused on the concerned face of Ted DiBiase, his best friend and ex-teammate. "Ted," he said, his speech slurred a bit from lack of sleep. "Just the man I came to see."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you drunk?" Ted asked, sounding critical. He hated it when Cody drank too much, and he used to do a lot of that. Back when he was a player, and he didn't have someone so important to him to worry about.

"No," Cody said, shaking his head a bit and wincing as fresh pain from his wounds ebbed over him. "Just tired. Listen, Ted, have you seen Mikaela? I can't find her anywhere, and I'm really worried."

Ted flinched subtly before quickly looking away. "No," he muttered, his voice quiet. "I haven't seen her."

Cody's ice-blue eyes narrowed. He knew Ted better than anyone, and he could tell when he was lying. "Cut the shit, Ted. Where is she?"

"Why do you care?" Ted demanded, finally looking Cody in the eye. "You're Mr. "I'm Never Gonna Settle Down". Why would one girl change your mind?"

"I don't know," Cody whispered, running a hand through his black hair. "She does things to me that I can't explain. I love her, Ted. I honestly can't think about living without her."

Ted stared at his best friend in disbelief. Where was the Cody who only a few days ago had sworn that he was never going to get serious with anyone? He was gone, to be replaced with the frantic, lovestruck man sitting in front of him. Ted groaned quietly and raked his hands through his blond hair in frustration. How was he supposed to stay loyal to his team when his best friend was begging him to spill where his girlfriend was? An inner battle roared within Ted at that moment, loyalty to his team and Randy clashing with his love for Cody.

Cody could tell that Ted was conflicted, so he stayed silent and just watched, waiting for him to make a decision.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ted lifted his head and looked Cody right in the eye.

"Okay Codes," he said quietly, looking broken and defeated. "I'll tell you where she is."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel stood in front of the monitor in the arena, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She had just watched Mike go out to the ring, his Intercontinental title slung carelessly over his shoulder and a devilish smirk on his face. She'd be lying if she said that his bad attitude and cocky persona didn't make her heart beat even faster.

The first opening notes of Zack's theme song hit, and Mel couldn't help the little gasp that escaped as he stepped out onto the stage. He looked awful, with dozens of bruises on his arms and face and a deep scratch under one eye. But he wore a determined look anyway, and Mel felt her heart swell with pride. That was her baby, always ready for a fight.

The bell sounded, and Mike and Zack locked up. Mike immediately pulled Zack into a headlock and slammed him to the mat. He jumped up and began stomping on Zack, and then he backed away and circled the ring, taunting the crowd and gloating. While his back was turned, however, Zack punched him in the back of the head and gave him a suplex. Mike crawled into the corner and huddled there, holding his head and catching his breath. Zack backed up against the ropes and prepared for a Broski Boot, but Mike dodged it and Zack's foot got tangled up in the ropes. Mike used the advantage to hit Zack in the back, and then he grabbed the Long Island Iced-Z from behind and got ready to deliver a Skull Crushing Finale.

Just as Mike was about to execute his finisher, however, Randy Orton appeared on the stage. He stood at the top of the ramp and crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at the match. Mike paused and stared at him, a look of confusion crossing his face. It was obvious that Mike hadn't known Randy was going to come out.

Sensing that Mike was distracted, Zack elbowed him sharply in the gut and backed into the corner as Mike doubled over. Zack flashed his "LI" sign and ran forward right as Mike straightened up. Zack hit the Rough Ryder on him and covered him for the three-count.

Mel stared at the screen in disbelief as Zack's music rang out through the arena. She was happy that her boyfriend had won, of course, but she was uneasy about _how _he'd won. The camera zoomed in on Randy's face, and Mel felt sick to her stomach when she saw the satisfied smirk that appeared on the Viper's face as he watched Zack celebrate.

Something was wrong here, but Mel wasn't exactly sure what.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good job," Randy told Zack in a low voice as the two stepped through the curtain into the backstage area. "You followed your orders just like you were supposed to. I'm glad to see that you're finally learning to do what you're told."

Zack didn't answer. He glanced at Mel as they passed her, and the hurt expression on her face snapped his heart in half.

Randy noticed his pained expression, and he said in a soothing voice, "Relax, she'll be fine. Remember what your goal is. After all, you don't want Mike stealing her away from you, do you?"

Zack ground his teeth together at the thought. He'd seen how Mel looked at Mike for awhile now, but he'd always assumed that it was just the remnants of a childhood crush. That is, until Dolph Ziggler had come up to him yesterday and told him how he'd seen Mike pick Mel up and carry her out to his car, no doubt taking her back to his hotel room. Zack had gone to Randy, furious and hoping that the Viper would take care of Mike. But instead of going after him, Randy had offered the Long Island Iced-Z a different way of revenge.

Zack flexed his fingers, feeling the ache in his knuckles from where he'd punched Mike extra-hard. It had felt good, and with Randy's help, he was going to be able to do it a lot more often.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikaela Mizanin sat in the corner of Randy's locker room, her head bowed and her hands bound tightly behind her back. She was still wearing the clothes she'd worn out to the ring while Cody was being attacked yesterday, and her arm muscles were sore from being held behind her for so long. She bit down hard on her bottom lip, trying not to cry. Cody's battered face popped into her head, and she felt a rush of despair and fear. She still had no idea if he was alright or not. It wasn't as if any of the Legacy members had been eager to share the information with her.

The locker room door swung open, and Mikaela flinched and shrank back into the corner as Randy stepped inside. The Viper shut and locked the door behind him, and he turned his steely-gray gaze on the blond Diva.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized, sounding as casual as though he were talking to a close friend. "I had some business to take care of. Now where were we?"

Mikaela didn't answer. Instead she glared at him with as much hatred as she could muster in her weakened state.

Randy just laughed. "Anger is not a good look on you, Mikaela. It ruins your pretty face."

"Go to hell," she hissed, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

Instead of being angry like she expected, he smirked and crossed the room. She tried her best not to shrink farther back into the corner as he knelt down in front of her, that cold smile still on his face.

"Such a temper," he murmured, trailing a finger along her jaw. "We would make a good pair, you know."

Mikaela shot her head forward, and at the same time Randy yanked his finger back. Her teeth snapped shut on empty air, and she felt a rush of disappointment. She'd missed.

Randy shook his head and clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "No more of that. If this plan of mine is going to work, then we need to get along." He cupped her chin roughly in his calloused hand and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Understand?"

She just glared at him, but he jerked her head up and down, mimicking a nod.

"Good," he said. Then he released her and gave her a devilish smile. "Now...I've got a proposition for you."

**A/N: There's Chapter 15! Chapter 16 will be posted by Mel later tonight. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! What's happening around the world!? ;D As usual, it's cold in Michigan, and I sit here wishing I could move to Tennessee! BUT, as promised, here I am with chapter sixteen! Wee! (: And thank god it's up early tonight because I have class early tomorrow morning, so I need some type of sleep even though I know I'll be up late talking to Mikaela anyway. xD This is random, but does anyone else love Mikey on Main Event? I do. It's amazing. He's amazing. Okay, I'm rambling now, let me shut up! ;D Review, we love you! You guys leave the best reviews. Gosh, I feel like a broken record, but it's true. Okies, okies, on to the story, here we go! (:**

Mikaela stood there waiting for Randy to give her his answer, she stood there nervously and anxiously as she awaited his answer.

"I want you to take down Cenation down once and for all, from the inside out. You can so easily do it, Mikaela," he said smirking. "I know you can."

Mikaela smirked back, this _would _be easy, and she _could _do it. "Done," she said, shaking his hand.

"Once you do this for me, and for your fellow teammate Cody, you'll be free of this war. Forever."

Mikaela nodded, she knew what she had to do, and she would do it. She knew just exactly how she would do it too. Her first step? To destroy Mel. Which at this point, for obvious reasons would be quite easy.

Mikaela was walking around, looking for Zack, she had some things to tell him. Important things. "Zack! Hey!" She said, jogging to where he was.

Zack wasn't nearly has excited to see Mikaela the way she was to see him, but he offered her a smile anyway. "What's up?" The Long Island Iced Z asked.

"We need to talk," she said, giving him a look.

"About what?"

"Mel." She flatly answered.

"What about her?"

"She doesn't love you." She blurted out. "She's only using you. She could care less about you, Zack. The only one Mel cares about is Mel." She said. "She only used you because Punk wasn't in her life, but guess what? He's back. So you know what that means in Mel's world? It means fuck you, Zack."

Zack only stared at the Diva, he didn't know what to think, he didn't know if she was being true and honest, or if this was a part of some plan. But when he looked at Mikaela, he had a feeling this wasn't a part of any plan, and this was nothing short of the truth.

"I loved her," he said, growling in his throat, "I did everything for her!"

Mikaela only shrugged in response, "like she cares, come on Zack. She has a thing for my brother, everyone knows it."

His eyes darkened at the mention of her older brother. "Where's Mel?"

"Probably with Mike," she guessed.

Zack was quick to turn on his heel, and go looking for his girlfriend, he was gonna end this bullshit. He deserved better.

Mel was listening to her iPod as she tried to keep herself calm, and clear her head about what she had just not too long ago. She was also trying to clear the images she had of Zack in her head, he looked so broken to her, and she _hated _seeing the boy she loved more than anything like that.

Her thoughts were put to a halt when she looked up to see her boyfriend standing over her. She immediately stood to her feet, happy to see him as her heart starting pounding, she hadn't seen him since he was taken away from her. "Zack," she smiled warmly, she had missed him.

Zack didn't return the smile, he only gave her a cold look and said, "we need to talk."

When Mel saw the look in his eyes, and heard the tone of his voice, her heart sank, she didn't like where this was going. "Okay," she said in a soft voice. "Where should we talk?"

"I don't care where we talk, because this won't take long."

Mel looked away, biting her bottom lip, as her body already started to go numb, "all…all right," she said, stumbling over her words as she started to shake, she didn't like the feeling she was getting.

Zack never changed his expression, not even when he saw Mel start to get upset. She didn't care about him, so why should he care about her? He shouldn't, and he no longer did.

After a few moments he looked at her and said, "I wish I never met you, Mel Brooks. I wish I never crossed your path. You're the worst thing to have ever happen to him. I regret you, and I regret meeting you." He said, as he stopped for a moment, then he went on. "Come to think of it, I never loved you either. I hate you, Mel. Form here on out, you're on your own." He said, and then walked away before she could say a word.

Mel stood there lifeless. If Zack never loved her, then what did they have? She took a deep shaky breath as she changed the music on her iPod, turning off the playlist that made her think of Zack. But everything made her think of Zack.

She needed someone to talk to, she needed to go and find Punk.

Mikaela, who stood a few feet away, where she couldn't be seen, smirked. Step one, complete.

Happy with her progress so far, she decided to go and sneak away and find Cody. Spend some alone time with him, she was in a desperate need of his love and his touch, considering the fact she hadn't seen him in awhile. Not only that, but she couldn't wait to tell him she had a way from him and her to get out of this war, and finally be together.

As she was walking around looking for Cody, her conscious started talking to her. Her guilty one that is. And it began to slowly eat her alive. She damn well knew Mel loved Zack, and she knew Mel cared about her as a friend. She sighed deeply, running a hand through her hair. Why did she have to listen to Randy? Why couldn't she just be her own person?

She would find Zack later to tell her she lied, right now, she needed Cody's comfort more than anything.

She found him a few moments later as the two snuck into her hotel room. Cody looked at her sadly, "what's the matter?" He whispered as he sat down on the bed, bringing her into his arms.

"I lied to Zack.." she started, trailing off, she didn't want to think about her most recent regretted actions.

"Everyone is lying to everyone, no big deal" he said, trying to comfort her.

"But this _is _a big deal," she whimpered, "I told Zack Mel didn't love him when I know she does."

Cody looked at her confused, "why would you do that?" He asked, raising any eyebrow.

Mikaela swallowed hard, fighting her tears. "Because…Randy told me that if took Cenation down that he would let you and I go…let us leave this war forever," she explained, "and I want that more than anything."

Cody sighed as he wiped her tears, and buried his face into her neck, "oh Mikeala," he softly whispered. "It'll be all right, I promise." He said as he turned her head so she was looking at him, and after a few moments he whispered, "I love you, Mikaela Mizanin," and those three little words washed away her guilt quickly as she kissed him deeply.

She then broke the kiss apart, but only to whisper, "I love you too," before kissing him again, as she gave him her all, both of them experiencing the deepest, most meaningful kiss of their lives.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo**

Meanwhile, Mel was still looking for her brother. She really needed him right now, and he was always there for her, she just hoped he would be able to be here for her this time around.

Mel finally found him, after what seemed like a lifetime, his back was to her, and she was slowly approaching him. She was afraid to speak, in fear of busting out in tears all together.

"Punk," she whimpered as her eyes were quick to fill with tears.

Punk turned around quickly at the sound of Mel's voice, he knew something wasn't right, "what's wrong Melly?" He asked softly once his eyes met her red-rimmed hazel ones.

"I need you," she managed to choke out as she swallowed roughly, to stop herself from crying, her body was so numb that it took away the pain she was once feeling because of the words Zack had said to her, but it also caused a whole new level of pain.

Punk was quick to pull Mel into his locker room, and locked the door so they wouldn't be caught by Randy. Once inside, he took her into his arms and asked, "what did he do?"

Mel whimpered again as she shook against her brothers body, "he told me he hated me," she said, not being able to hold back her tears anymore.

Punk growled low in his throat, this pissed him off. Just when he thought Mel found the right guy, he was proven otherwise.

After about twenty minutes, Punk knew he had to get going, even though he didn't want to leave his sister when she was like this.

He comforted her just like he always would whenever Mel came to him with a problem, he would hold her and allow her to cry for as long as she needed to, and tell her everything was going to be okay. But sadly, he wouldn't be able to stay with her for hours on end like he always would.

"Melly," he said after a few moments, "I gotta go before Randy starts to put the pieces together."

Mel whimpered in response, "please don't go," she begged, clenching onto a handful of his shirt.

Seeing Mel like this broke his heart, "I wish I didn't have to Mel," he said, "but I have to. I have your note for you though."

Mel looked up at him, "good."

He chuckled lightly as he placed a kiss on her forehead, and handed her the note. "Go and stay with Mike," he said, knowing Mel felt safe with Mike if she couldn't be with him. "I don't want you to be alone."

Mel nodded, hugged her brother, and quickly slipped out of his locker room, and was sure to be quick to get to Mike's hotel room.

When Mike opened the door, his heart shattered to pieces from the look on Mel's tearstained face, and the broken look in her eyes.

He led her to the bed quickly as he had her sit down, "what happened, Mel?" He asked quietly as he stroked her cheek, wiping away the stray tears, he took her note from Punk, and sat in on the nightstand, they would get to that later.

Mel shook her head, avoiding Mike's eyes. For one, she knew better to look into them, and for two, if she looked into his eyes, she would just breakdown all over again.

Mike lifted her head up by her chin, "Mel, talk to me," he whispered. "Please?"

"Zack told me he hated me," she whispered as tears began to pour down her cheeks again. Her eyes were burning at this point from crying so much. "He told me he wishes he never met me, and that he regrets me," she said through her sobs. "I loved him, and he told me he never loved me!" Mel said as she looked away from him completely now, and when Mike tried to get Mel to look back at him, she quickly slapped his hand away, "no!" She yelled, "I don't want you to touch me!"

At this point, Mike knew Mel was having a complete and total breakdown, which he had seen coming for awhile now, especially after everything she had been forced to deal with lately.

However, just because she was pushing him away didn't mean Mike was going to give up on her, because…he loved her. With everything he had.

"Mel, don't do this," he said, trying to bring her into his arms.

But Mel was quick to punch Mike in the chest with her closed fists, "I said don't touch me!" She said, as she pushed him hard in the chest.

Mike, thinking quickly pinned Mel to the bed so she was on her back, and he was sitting on her as he held down her wrists. "Mel," he said softly, "please, stop, it's okay."

"Not's it not!" She yelled. "None of this bullshit is okay!"

"I know none of that is okay, but I'm going to make sure you're okay," he said, looking into her eyes.

Mel shook her head, looking away from him as tears started to pour down her shook again, "no," she whimpered.

"Yes," he said, turning her head back to him, "I'm going to take care of you."

Mel couldn't look away from his gaze this time, it was too comforting, "you'll leave," she said, "like all the others."

Mike was quick to shake his head, "I promise you I won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because Mel, I love you." Mike said, never breaking the eye contact between them, and meaning it.

**A/N: Wooooooo! Chapter sixteen is done, and up before 11pm! Yes! Don't ask me how I did it because…I don't know. But Mikeala and I just wanted to point out, we got a review asking where Cena was, which is a very good question by the way, lolololol, but he'll be in the next chapter. Until then, review this one guys! Love you lots! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mikaela again! It's freezing here in Wisconsin, but I still managed to write this chapter. We've almost made it to 100 reviews, and that's freaking awesome, so thank you all, and let's keep it going! :D**

**Chapter 17**

Mel stared up at Mike, stunned. She was unsure if she'd heard him correctly. Had those three intimate words really come out of his mouth?

Mike gazed back at her, his blue eyes sparkling with love and hope. It was obvious to Mel that he was hoping she'd say it back, but she knew that she couldn't. The one person she'd given her heart to had thrown it back in her face, and she was still dealing with the pain. Even though she cared about Mike very much, she couldn't take the risk of having her heart crushed again.

"I'm sorry," Mel whispered. "I can't."

Mike's body sagged, and sadness filled his gaze. "Is it because of Zack?" he asked quietly.

Mel hesitated. Was it because of Zack? He'd told her that he never loved her, but she knew in her heart that he'd been lying. She'd seen the love in his eyes every time he looked at her, and it was apparent in his touch and whispered words. And despite the pain he'd inflicted on her, she still loved him.

Mike could see the answer to his question written across her face, and he nodded and slid off of her. "Okay," he whispered, running a hand wearily through his blond hair. "I understand."

Mel sat up, rubbing her wrists where the pressure of his hands had cut of the circulation. "I'm sorry," she said again.

Mike smiled at her weakly and reached out to brush his thumb lightly across her cheek. "Don't be sorry," he murmured, his voice soft. "You can't help who you love."

Mel smiled at him. He was so sweet. If things had been different, then maybe they could've worked. But her heart belonged to Zack, and she had a feeling that it always would.

Now she just had to get him to see that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody Rhodes lay on his back at the foot of the bed, staring up at the ceiling of the hotel room. His girlfriend Mikaela Mizanin sat cross-legged beside him, her blond hair falling forward to hide one gray-blue eye. His head was resting on her lap and she was running her fingers through his short black hair, humming his theme song under her breath.

"You know," Cody said, smirking up at her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were falling for me."

Mikaela bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "I've already fallen," she murmured.

Cody reached up and took her hand. "I guess that makes two of us," he said, kissing her knuckles.

Mikaela sighed. Cody sat up and blinked at her. "What is it?"

"I just wish it could be like this forever," she said sadly.

Cody scooted forward so that she was sitting between his legs and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back snugly up against his chest. "Hey," he whispered, kissing her cheek sweetly, "it can."

"No it can't," Mikaela said, a lone tear trekking down her cheek. "Not with this war going on. And not with Randy breathing down our necks."

"Then after the war," Cody murmured.

Mikaela tilted her head back to look at him, a look of confusion on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Marry me," Cody whispered, looking her right in the eyes. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans as he stood up, producing a small black velvet box. He got down on one knee as Mikaela watched in absolute shock from the bed.

"Cody?" she gasped, sounding breathless.

"Mikaela, I know that this might seem sudden, but I have no doubt that what I'm about to do is the right decision," Cody said, gazing up at her, his beautiful ice-blue eyes shining. "Ever since I first saw you, I knew that I loved you. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I'd been used to being a player for so long that I didn't know how to handle a steady relationship, and I didn't want to deal with the responsibility. But then I saw you being attacked during that first fight, and I knew that I had to save you. So I did, and one thing led to another, and well, we've been inseparable ever since. I'll always be here for you in the highs and the lows, and I just want to let you know that I'll support you no matter what, war or no war." Cody stopped talking to open the velvet box, and Mikaela covered her mouth with her hand when she saw the delicate diamond ring nestled in the box. It wasn't big, but it was perfect in every way to her because it was from Cody.

"I know it's not much," he murmured, glancing down at the ring. "And I would give you a hell of a lot more if I could. I love you, and I don't ever want to be away from you. So, Mikaela Mizanin, will you marry me?"

Mikaela stared at him in total disbelief for a few seconds, making Cody fidget nervously. But then she looked him right in the eyes and with tears shimmering on her cheeks whispered, "Yes."

Cody stood up and pulled her into his arms. He spun her around while she did something that was a mixture between laughing and crying. He set her down and slid the ring gently onto her finger. Mikaela examined it and had to fight back more tears. It fit her like it was made especially for her.

Cody wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I love you," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," Mikaela whispered, barely able to speak past the tide of emotion that was sweeping through her body. "Forever."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Zack Ryder was sitting in Randy Orton's locker room, his head in his hands. He felt insanely guilty for what he'd said to Mel, and he regretted it immensely. He'd come to tell Randy that the deal was off and that he was going to go apologize to Mel. He knew that it was a dangerous gamble, but he was backed into a corner and had no choice.

The door opened, and Randy entered. The Viper took one glance at the broken Zack and let out a humorless chuckle. "So I guess the rumors I heard about you and your pretty little girlfriend getting into a fight are true?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, they're true," Zack muttered. He stood up and took a deep breath. "Look, Randy, the reason I'm here is–"

"Hold on a second, Zack," Randy interrupted, holding up one hand. "I have something that I need to tell you first."

"What?" Zack asked, a little impatient. He had to go and find Mel. He couldn't lose her.

"Dolph spotted Mel going into Mike's room again," Randy said, sympathy in his voice. "It looks like she's going to her boy toy to get you off her mind."

Zack just stared at Randy, feeling as though he'd been punched in the gut. Mel had gone to Mike's room again? After their fight? He felt like he was going to throw up, and he sat down heavily on the bench again, clutching his stomach and fighting back tears of pain and betrayal.

"How could she...?" he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hey now, don't do that," Randy said, sitting down beside him and patting him on the back. "It's okay, you can still win her back. All you have to do is stick to the plan."

Zack glanced up at Randy. "The plan?" he rasped.

"That's right, the plan," Randy said, his voice soothing. "You stick with me, and you'll get her back in no time."

Zack stared at him, weighing his options. One the one hand, he didn't trust Randy. But on the other hand, he was just so damn convincing...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John Cena stretched as he walked into the arena. He'd been hospitalized after the last battle due to a few broken ribs, but now he was back and ready to rip Randy's head off.

He rounded the corner and nearly ran right into AJ Lee. AJ glanced up at him in surprise, and John gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, AJ," he said.

"John, just the person I was looking for," AJ said, ignoring his apology.

John grinned cheekily. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"I just saw Zack Ryder go into Randy Orton's locker room," AJ said, her tone completely serious. "I think Randy's corrupting him. He's been acting strange lately."

John frowned. Orton had gotten to Zack? He leaves for two days, and everything starts going to hell. "Thanks for letting me know, AJ," he told the tiny Diva. "I'll check it out."

"No problem. Oh, and John?" John stopped walking away and turned to face her, raising an eyebrow. "It's good to have you back," AJ said with a smile.

John smiled back at her. "It's good to be back."

_Time to skin a Viper..._

**A/N: Okay, I worked really hard to get this chapter up, and I succeeded! I feel so proud! :D Leave some reviews, and tell us what you thought! Mel and I love to read your feedback! Mel will have Chapter 18 up either later tonight or tomorrow, so stay tuned!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mel. :] Sorry I couldn't post chapter eighteen last night, its been a really long week, and I was WAY too exhausted yesterday. Plus I'm coming down with a cold, so yesterday was just impossible. :/ I hope you still love me! And here's chapter eighteen, thanks for waiting. Luh yew, don't forget to review!**

Zack Ryder was now making his way to his ex teammates locker room, because he was hoping to speak to John since he had heard that John was looking for him, and wasn't exactly happy with him. Zack wasn't looking forward to this talk with John, but it had to put up with it.

He walked in, with a straight face, letting John he was here for nothing more than just a talk, no chance in him going back to Cenation, he couldn't…he just couldn't.

Cena sat on the bench, waiting for Ryder to walk in, and when he heard the door open, and then close, he was surprised to see Zack looking the way he did. He looked rough, and like he had changed. Zack looked nothing like John remembered him to be.

"You wanted to see me?" Zack asked dryly as he crossed his arms over his chest, and waiting for Cena to speak.

"Damn right I wanted to see you," John replied. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Zack tightened his jaw, "_nothing _is wrong with me, John." He said, "though, I could ask _you _what's wrong with you. I mean, what type of leader just disappears on his team? That sounds like a shitty leader if you ask me."

Cena only stared at the Long Island native in response, "don't you dare turn this around on me," he finally said. "This is about you, this isn't about me. I'm not the one who betrayed my teammates, and I'm sure as hell am not the one who broke Mel's heart either." He said coldly.

Zack eyes darkened. "It's not my fault!" He yelled, "I have to listen to Randy!"

John crossed his arms over his chest, studying Zack for a moment. "Oh, really?" He asked, "because last time I checked, you didn't have to."

"If I don't, he'll do something to Mel!" He screamed.

John blinked at Zack a few times, "he'll do something? Open your eyes, Zack! He already has! Not only has to put his hands on her, but he took her away from you! How could you say the things you said to her!?"

"Mikaela told me Mel never fucking loved me! What did you want me to do!?"

John was growing frustrated, his team was falling apart quickly, and he didn't know if he could get it back together in time. He didn't know if he could get it back together so he _could _take Randy down. Because he knew he couldn't take Randy down himself.

"If Mikaela told you to jump off a bridge because Mel told you to, would you!?" He yelled back.

"No! That's just stupid!" Zack said, giving him an annoyed look.

"So is believing Mikaela when she told you Mel doesn't love you when everyone in this locker room knows Mel damn well does love you! Since when did you listen to Randy and other people!?" Cena yelled.

"I wanna do what's right!"

"You wanna do what's right, then listen to your heart Zack! Find Mel and talk to her, and get back on this team where you belong!" He screamed, hitting a wall. He wasn't about to let him and his team go down because of all this bullshit, no. He was going to start setting people straight, and after he finally got Zack to see the light, he would work on Mikaela since she was just as guilty when it came to destroying her teammates.

He wanted to win this. He wanted to end this war, and he wanted to take Randy down. But most importantly, he wanted to stop this war before anymore serious damage was done. But, that was already long coming..

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo**

Cody and Mikaela were still in his hotel room, happy over their engagement. Things were going so well for them, and that's all that mattered to them, as long as they had one another, and were together, nothing else mattered.

"You should get going," Cody mumbled into her hair, "but come and see me later."

Mikaela whined, "no," she mumbled as she buried her face into his bare chest. "Five more minutes."

Cody chuckled, "you can spend the night with me, I just don't want you to get in trouble, you've suffered enough."

Mikaela sighed as she sat up, "okay, okay, I'm going," she pouted.

He smiled as he kissed her, "I'll see you tonight though."

Mikaela looked at him sadly, "do you promise?"

"Of course I do, Mrs. Rhodes," he said in a soft whisper as he kissed her temple.

She blushed, "we aren't married yet."

"But we will, soon. After this war."

She smiled, "sounds perfect."

He kissed her goodbye, and then she left, waving to him one last time before the door closed behind her.

When she turned the corner, she bumped into a very depressed, very tired looking Mel Brooks.

Mel's eyes were red and puffy, and she looked horrible. She had all these marks on her from Beth and Randy that had yet to heal, but overall she just looked so broken.

Mel didn't even wanna bother talking to Mikaela to be honest, she was still angry at her for lying to her awhile back when Mel had asked her and Cody if they knew where Zack was at when Randy had first taken Zack, and they both had told her no.

What kind of person lies to their best friend?

But when Mel's eyes landed on the ring on Mikaela's left finger, she felt a wave of anger rush through her body. "You're marrying him?" Mel asked in a low voice.

Mikaela smiled widely at the thought of marrying Cody. "Yeah. After the war is over."

Mel just stared at her, "you don't even know him. You don't love him," Mel said annoyed. "Not a chance."

Mikaela only stared back at Mel, "oh, like you ever loved Zack," she said, letting out a harsh laugh.

Mel gave her a cold look, "I did love him! I do love him! I love him!" She screamed, trying to hold back her tears. The sound of Zack's name broke her heart because it reminded her of what he had said to her less than twenty-four hours ago.

Mikaela only laughed at Mel again. "Oh Mel, you're so ridiculous. If you _ever _loved Zack, you wouldn't have been fucking my brother behind his back."

Mel stared at Mikaela for many long moments before the rage inside of her took over and she slapped her. "I _never _fucked your brother, Mikaela." Mel said, her voice was cold, but she was beyond pissed at this point. "I care about your brother. I care about him a hell of a lot. Do I have feelings for him? Yeah. But I have for years. But I would _never _cheat on Zack."

"Oh, really Mel? 'Cause Dolph told me that he's seen you go back to the hotel with my brother twice. He told Zack too," she smirked. "You're never gonna get him back, Mel. No guy wants a girl who gets around."

Mel clenched her jaw as Mikaela started to walk away, but she turned around. "Oh, Mel, by the way," she started as she was now walking backwards, a smirk still on her face. "I heard you got into a fight with Zack," she said. "You can thank me for that. I told him you never loved him," she smirked again. "But then I heard…" she stopped for a moment, "I heard he told you that he never loved you. See, now that…that part is true," she said. "Because Zack never did love you, he only was with you because he felt sorry for you."

Mel stood there, trying her hardest to fight the tears. "See, the difference between me and Cody, and you and Zack?" Cody loves me." She said, holding up her ring. "Come to think of it Mel, does anyone even care about you? Think about it. Your brother left you, Zack never loved you, Mike would never even _think _about loving you, and now, I'm leaving you." She said, smirking at Mel one last time before turning on her heel, and leaving Mel there alone.

Mel just stood there, she truly did feel alone at this point. She had no one. Mike and her couldn't be together because Mel was too afraid to give someone her heart, Zack never loved her, and she didn't have Punk because he wasn't able to be there for her.

She couldn't be alone much longer before she snapped completely. She stood there, asking herself how she hadn't already lost it to begin with.

When she turned around, she was surprised to see her brother standing there.

"I figured you could use a shoulder to lean on right about now," he smiled.

Mel smiled back a weak smile before nodding as the tears started to roll down her face, "yeah, I could."

Punk nodded as he took his sister to his hotel room, and the two sat down on the bed. "What's going on?" He asked quietly, bringing his small sister into his arms. "Talk to me."

Mel whimpered in response, "my life is falling apart," she said. "I can't take much more of this."

"I know you can't Melly, I know. But I'm here for you now."

With tears rolling down her cheeks, Mel looked up at her brother, and after a few moments she asked him, "what's wrong with me, Punk? I don't understand why no guy can ever just…accept me for who I am, I mean…am I that bad of a person?"

Punk brought Mel closer into his chest, "oh god no, Mel. Not a chance," he whispered. "Don't worry, you're going to find someone someday," he promised. "Until then, I'll just beat up every asshole who comes into your life."

Mel chuckled lightly, "I've lost count of how many guys you're up to now."

"That's because no one is going to lay a hand on my little sister without hearing from me afterwards."

Mel smiled at him, "you're the best big brother anyone could ever ask for," she said. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"No," he said. "I'm lucky to have you. You didn't have to forgive me after all that stuff I did, after everything I put you through."

"It's okay, I knew the real you was somewhere deep inside of you."

He smiled back at his sister, "yeah, well, the old me is here for good, I promise."

After their talk, Mel and Punk played video games, and then he even took her out for a burger, shake, and fries.

"That was good," Mel said as they were now walking to Cena's locker room.

"It was the best meal I've had in awhile," he said, smiling down at his little sister.

Mel grinned back as Punk and Mel walked into Cena's locker room. Though, unfortunately for Mel, Zack was still in there. She was quick to turn on her heel, and burry her face into her brother's shirt, she couldn't even look at Zack.

Punk was quick to wrap his arms protectively around Mel, while glaring at Zack. He wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"Mel," John started, "it's good to see you. I think you and Zack need to talk. The two of you have a lot to talk about." He then turned to Punk, "why are you here?" He asked, giving him a look. "Mel may be your sister. But this is not your team."

"It is now." Punk was quick to correct. "Because I'm joining Team Cenation."

**A/N: Boom. Chapter eighteen. :D Mikeala, I'm so sorry for slapping you. XD I still love you bud! I love you lots. ;D Guys, Mikaela will have chapter nineteen up tonight! Yay! And depending on when she gets that up, I'll have twenty up! So be on the lookout. I luh yew guyssss! (: Review, review, review! We're so close to 100! (: **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mel. Mikaela isn't able to post nineteen tonight because she's babysitting, so I offered to write it for you since I love you guys so much and wanted to give you your daily chapter. :] I also love her because if I didn't, I wouldn't be doing this for her, xD. Thanks for everyone who sent me get well soon wishes. :] Because I do feel like complete crap, lolol. And it's cold and rainy here. Can someone say hot chocolate and donuts? Oh yeah. Don't forget to review. We finally reached 100 guys! Thanks so much guys! Keep them coming. Speaking of reviews…s0urpatchKidd, you give the BEST reviews. Mikaela and I love reading your reviews! There's always so much detail to them! ;D RonRon10, you give awesome reviews, too. ;D Along with everyone else of course. :] Anyway, here's nineteen, enjoy! **

Mel looked up at her brother, tears in her eyes because she really couldn't handle seeing Zack at the moment. "You're joining my team?" She asked, her voice was a low whisper, but she was happy.

He nodded, softly kissing her forehead, "yeah Melly, I am."

Mel smiled warmly at him, "I'm so glad," she mumbled into his chest. "I really need you."

"I know you do, and I'm here for you now," he said, stroking her hair. "I'm here for you now, and I will be from here on out. I'm not going to leave you anymore."

"Thank you," she murmured. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you," he said, "anything for you," he softly repeated, rubbing her back soothingly.

Cena looked at Punk, and then to Mel. "I'm going to let you join," he said. "But that doesn't mean I trust you, because I don't."

"I don't care if you trust me or not, John. I'm not here for _you_. I'm here for Mel." He said, "someone needs to be here for her," he said, giving Zack a cold look. "Plus I'm sick of listening to Randy." He added, after staring at Zack to make his point. "But you know what? Mel needs someone, and I'm gonna be there for her."

Mel smiled weakly at her brother, "you're the best."

"In the world," he said, smiling back at her.

Mel laughed, burying her face into his shirt. "The best brother in the world," she mumbled into his chest,

John _was _glad Punk was here, because he knew it would help Mel get back on track, which would be good for the rest team since they were quickly falling apart. But that doesn't mean he trusted Punk, because he simply didn't. He just hoped this wouldn't blow up in his face.

"I'm going to let the three of you talk," he started. "You all have a lot to talk about." He then handed Punk his shirt, which Punk wasn't exactly happy about wearing, but he'd do anything to make his sister happy.

Cena was halfway out the door when he turned around, "you and I will talk later, Punk." He said, as he now left the three of them alone.

Punk kissed Mel's forehead, released her, and then went and stood inches away from Zack, glaring at him. "Do you know what I wanna do to you right now?" He asked through his clenched teeth. "Do you even have the slightest idea?"

"Not really," Zack mumbled, glancing at Mel, who just looked away from him. When she looked at Zack, she felt a rush of pain go through her body as the words he said to her yesterday replayed in her head.

"By all rights," he started, "I should just be the shit out of you. But I won't, and I won't because of her." He said, pointing to his sister. "Because I know she doesn't want me to. I know me hurting you would hurt her more than what you said to her yesterday, and I don't want to do that to her." He said, waiting for a moment before continuing. "I won't because I know she loves you more than _anyone _she's ever been with. I've _never _seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you, Zack." He said, glancing down at his sister, who was now by his side. "You want the truth, Ryder? I was happy Mel had you. I was damn happy she had you because you proved to me that my sister could finally be with someone good. Someone who accepted her for who she was, but then she comes to me sobbing because of what you said to her, and you just proved me wrong!" He yelled, punching a locker, even though he much rather would have punched Zack.

Mel flinched, she knew Punk was mad, but she didn't expect him to punch the locker.

"Look man I-"

Punk quickly cut Zack off, "no. I'm not finished." He said coldly, "maybe if you would take the time to know what she's been through, you would've thought twice before you stood there screaming at her, and saying what you said," he said, glaring at him. "Or is thinking for you too hard, Ryder?" He asked, clenching his jaw. "If Mel _ever _comes to me crying again, because of something you said to her, or something you did, I will _not _hesitate to flay your over tanned skin from you body." He said, keeping deep eye contact with Ryder. "Consider yourself lucky, because if you were _anyone _else, I would've done it here and now," he said, as he then turned to Mel. "Do you want to talk to him?" He asked, his voice was much softer now as he spoke to her.

Mel nodded, looking down as played with her thumbs. "I kinda do," she said quietly. "Yeah."

"All right," he said, "but you come to me if he hurts you again, okay?"

Mel didn't response for a few moments as she looked back at Zack, she was so in love with him. All she wanted was him.

"Mel," Punk said in a firm tone as his sister was quick to turn her head back to Punk because of his tone. "I mean it," he said, looking at her. "I don't wanna see you hurt anymore."

"I know, thanks Punk." She said quietly.

"You're welcome," he said quietly as he kissed her forehead, and then left, but only after shooting another cold glare at Zack.

Once the door closed, Mel turned to Zack as she was quick to play with her thumbs again out of anxiety. "I guess we should talk," Mel said quietly, looking at John Cena's carpeted locker room floor.

"Yeah, I think we need to," he said, his voice was so dry that it made Mel just want to turn around and run.

"Why are you so mad at me?" She asked in low whisper as her voice broke, "I didn't do anything to you."

"Oh, you mean other than going to Mike's hotel room behind my back?" He asked annoyed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Really Mel? I thought it was me who was your boyfriend. If you don't want me, but you want Mike, then go and be with him. But don't stand here playing the victim, because I haven't done a damn thing to you," he said coldly.

Mel whimpered in response, "I don't want him, I want you Zack." Mel said as she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I want to be with you so bad it hurts."

"I don't think we can be together, Mel. I don't think it'll work out for us."

"Why not!?" She yelled through her tears. "It worked before!"

"That's before I knew you never loved me!" He screamed back. "I'm not gonna be with someone who loves doesn't me!"

"I do too love you!" She yelled back. "Did you not just hear what my brother said to you!? I love you more than anyone else I've ever been with!" She yelled as she grabbed his boots, going to throw him at his head, but he ducked, and they banged against the lockers.

Zack looked behind him, and then looked to Mel, "not according to Mikaela!"

"Why would you listen to her!? She's trying to destroy me! I don't even know who you are anymore!" She screamed as tears of frustration rolled down her face and she was quick to push Zack roughly, sending him into the lockers. "You aren't who I thought you were, Zack Ryder!"

He looked at her, and he could see how much pain she was in, he could see all the frustration and anger inside of her.

He jumped when he heard Mel punch the lockers next to him, just missing his arm. "God! What the hell has happened to you!?" She screamed as she hit the lockers for a second, third, and fourth time.

Zack grabbed Mel quickly by the waist as he brought her into his chest, but Mel was quick to slap him. "Mel!" Zack exclaimed as he tried to get Mel to calm down, but he couldn't as she elbowed him in the ribs, so he was quick to let her go as he flinched in pain. "Ow! Damn it Mel! Stop!"

Mel whipped around quickly glaring at him, "don't touch me," she said coldly. "I don't want you to touch me."

Zack ignored her as he pinned her up against the lockers by both her wrists, he could see the blood on her hands from hitting the lockers. "Mel," he said softly. "Please listen to me."

Mel looked down at the floor, shaking her head, "no," she said as tears poured down her face. "I don't want to listen to you anymore. The last time I listened to you, you weren't nice to me."

"I know I wasn't Mel, I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened to Mikaela, you're right. I'm so sorry, baby."

Mel looked up at him, trying to relax, "I really do love you." She said, looking into his eyes. "I love you so, so, so much, Zack."

"I know you do, I know. I should've listened to my heart, instead of listening to Mikaela."

"I wish you would've. It's been a rough few days without you," she quietly admitted.

"It's been hard on me too, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she mumbled. "More than you think."

Zack released her wrists as he sat down on the floor, "will you let me hold you?" He asked quietly, looking into her bloodshot eyes. "Please?"

Mel nodded as she slowly slid down against the lockers until she was sitting next to Zack. He was quick to wrap her arms around her, bringing her close to him.

Mel inhaled his scent as she buried her face into his shirt, she had missed it. After a few moments, she looked up at Zack. "Zack? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he said softly.

"Do you love me?" She blurted out. "Yesterday Mikaela.." she paused as tears welled up in her eyes again. "Yesterday she…told me you never loved me, and that you were only with me because you felt sorry for me."

Zack clenched his teeth at the thought of Mikaela, why she did she always find it so necessary to fuck with his and Mel's relationship?

"I do love you, Mel. I love you, and I've always loved you. And I'm always going to love you."

Those words were a comfort to Mel, and was just what she needed to hear from him. "I love you too, Zack." She said as looked into his eyes. "With everything I have."

"We're going to be okay, Mel. We'll get through this baby, I promise," he said, kissing her softly.

Mel happily kissed him back, quick to deepen the kiss. God had she missed his touch.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo**

Meanwhile, Cody Rhodes was waiting on Mikaela to return, and when she walked through the door, he was so happy to see her, but his expression was quick to change when he saw the look on her face.

"What's the matter?" He whispered, as he went to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"I'm a bad person," she mumbled, looking away from him.

"Baby, no you aren't," he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and kissed her neck.

That felt good to Mikaela, and it felt comforting, but her guilt from what she said to Mel earlier that night was much stronger.

"No, Cody, don't." She said coldly as she walked to the other side of the room, and threw a lamp across the room.

Cody gave her a look, "Mikaela!"

Mikaela ignored him as she punched the wall, and was quick to pull away, only to see blood on her knuckles, and a hole in the wall.

Mikaela then fell to her knees, sobbing, but she was still so angry. She was so angry at herself for becoming this person she knew she wasn't meant to be. She was better than this.

She punched the wall for a second time, and then she felt Cody grab her, and drag her to the center of the room. "Talk to me!' He exclaimed. "What happened to you since I last saw you!?"

Mikaela tried to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't allow her to, as she sobbed even harder. "Let me go, Cody!"

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"I was a total jerk to Mel!" She said, "I told her Zack never loved her!" she said through her sobs.

Cody buried his face into her neck, "of baby," he said softly. "What are you doing? What are you getting yourself into?"

"I don't know," she cried. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. But this isn't me," she said. "I'm better than this."

"I know you are, and you'll get through this, I promise."

"What would I do without you?" She mumbled through her sniffles.

"You don't have to worry about that, because you'll always have me," he said, kissing her softly. "I love you, Mrs. Rhodes."

"I love you too, Mr. Rhodes," she mumbled into his chest.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo**

As for Punk, he heard the yelling coming from Cena's room, but since Mel hadn't came and got him, he decided that he would let the two and try to work it out. But from here on out, he would be keeping an extremely close eye on Zack Ryder.

"We need to talk," Cena said.

Punk turned around quickly, "about what?"

"Because Punk. I want to know what you're trying to pull, here. I don't trust you."

Punk crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against the wall. "You don't have to trust me John. As I told you, I'm not here for you."

"Then why are you here, Punk?" He asked in a firm tone. "I don't need you bringing any unneeded drama and bullshit into this team."

Punk glared as he tightened his jaw. "I'm here for my sister!" He screamed. "I'm here for my sister, and I'm here because I don't want to take orders from Randy anymore."

"So you're going to take orders from me?"

"I don't take orders from anyone," he said coldly.

"You'll take orders from me if you want to be on this team."

He growled low in his throat, "I'm doing this for Mel, because I'm sure as hell not doing it for you," he said annoyed as he turned on his heel, and walked away.

CM Punk was not a follower, he was a leader.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo**

**A/N: Yayyy, chapter nineteen is officially up! (: I'm hoping to have twenty up tonight for you guys, I just have to talk it over with Mikaela, and if it's not too late, then it'll be up tonight. :] and as long as I don't feel any shittier than I do right now, lololol. Mikaela says hi, that she loves you guys, and that she's sorry she couldn't post this chapter, but it was all her idea, so it's all good. :] Review for us, guys! We love them, and they make us so happy! See you soon! - Mel **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Mel again! ;D I just watched my Tigers beat New York for game one, so yay! Go Tigers! However, I took something for my cold, and so I feel a little drowsy right now. xD So this chapter may be a little short, because I'm actually pretty tired right now, well, not tired, just extremely drowsy. xD But I hope you enjoy chapter! I'm sorry if it's really short, but just know I tried my best! **

**Monday Night Raw, May 22, 2012.**

Mel had a match against Mikaela tonight, thanks to Randy. Mikaela wasn't exactly looking forward to this match, especially because of the things she had said to Mel, and her guilt was honestly getting to her.

Cody was out there, standing in her corner. "You're going to do just fine baby," he said. "Don't worry about what you said to Mel, you two can fix that later. You two always fix things." He said, trying to make her feel better. "Love you," he whispered.

Mikaela smiled weakly, "thanks babe," she said quietly. "Love you too."

"No problem," he said, giving her a quick kiss, just as Mel's theme hit, and she came out.

She came out with Zack, their fingers laced together, "you've got this Mel, relax."

Mel sighed, "I don't wanna even look at Mikaela, I'm so angry at her. She's hurting me so damn badly and she doesn't even care," she whimpered.

"Shhh, baby, I know she has, but don't think about that right now."

Mel gave him a sad look, "she used to be my best friend," she said as her eyes began to water.

"I know baby, I know."

Mel took a deep breath, "thanks for being out here with me," she whispered.

"Anything for you," he whispered kissing her forehead.

Mel smiled at him, she was so glad to have her boyfriend back.

Zack stepped in Mel's corner, and gave her a quick kiss before the bell rang, and the match started.

Mikaela was quick to go on offense as she hit Mel with a clothes line, followed by a DDT, from the second rope, taking one out of Randy's book.

Mel whimpered in pain as she dragged herself into the corner, trying so hard to catch her breath.

But Mikaela wasted no time as she quickly dragged Mel to the middle of the ring, and began stomping on her. Mel was trying so hard to get to her feet so she could get some offense, but Mikaela never gave her a chance to do so.

She quickly climbed to the second rope, and gave Mel an elbow to the heart as Mel rolled over on her side and into a ball, she just wanted this match to be over.

Mikaela quickly got the three count as Mel sat up, watching her best friend celebrate with her fiancé.

Just as Zack was going to try and help Mel out of the ring because she was in too much pain to move on her own, he felt a sharp yank on his elbow, and next thing Zack knew, he hit the back of his head on the ground, and he was looking at the ceiling. "Zack!" Mel whimpered as she went to go and help him, but Mikaela grabbed her, and to allow Dolph to attack Zack.

"Let me go, Mikaela! Mel screamed. "I need to save Zack!"

"And I need to get out of this war, but we don't all get what we want, Mel." Mikaela coldly replied as she held Mel back so she was unable to get to Zack.

Mel whimpered, "let me go!"

Mikaela was going to reply, but then she saw the Glamazon standing over her and Mel. "Let me deal with her," Beth said, glaring at Mel. "We have some unfinished business anyway."

Mikaela shrugged, got out the ring, and got Cody as the two left hand in hand.

Mel sat in the corner as tears streamed down her face. Not only did she have nowhere to go, but she could hear Zack screaming out in pain as Dolph continued to beat Zack, because Randy ordered him too, and he just wanted to do it regardless.

Beth slapped Mel across the face, busting her lip, and then dragged her to the center of the ring before giving her the Glam Slam, two in a row, before stomping on the small Divas body. "Looks like your big brother isn't here to save you this time," she smirked, standing over Mel before adding another bruise to her body.

Just as Beth was going to go on the attack again, she felt someone slap her in the back of the head with a chair, sending her face first to the mat.

Mel, who was completely out of it and dazed felt a strong pair of arms pick her up, and head towards the locker rooms.

Dolph was still on the attack with Zack, and he was enjoying inflicting pain on the Long Island native, especially since him and Randy hadn't seen him around much. They both assumed that he went back to Mel, and because he went back to Mel, he went back to Cena.

Dolph was about to send another blow to Zack's jaw when he felt himself be whipped around quickly, and then felt a blow connect with his jaw. When he opened his eyes, he saw Punk standing over him. "Leave Ryder the fuck alone. He didn't do a damn thing to you."

"He betrayed this team!" Ziggler yelled, holding his jaw.

"Well guess what? So did I," Punk said, helping Zack to his feet, and back to his locker room.

Once they reached Zack's locker room, Zack turned around and looked at the Chicago Native shocked, "why'd you save me?"

"Because Mel loves you," he said quietly. "And because I want Mel to be happy. She's happy with you, Zack."

Zack gave him a small smile, "thanks Punk." He said, holding out his hand, "truce?"

"Truce." Punk agreed, "but don't think I won't beat the shit out of you if you upset Mel again, because I will."

Zack smiled a little, "I know." He then thought for a moment, "do you know where Mel is? I lost her when I got attacked."

Punk nodded, "I saw Mike carry her out of the area. They're probably in his locker room."

Zack clenched his jaw, he hated Mike.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo**

Meanwhile, Mel was in Mike's locker room, but she couldn't exactly remember why she was here. "Mikey," she smiled slightly, she hadn't seen him in awhile.

He smiled back, "glad to see you're awake."

"How long was I out?"

"Twenty minutes or so."

Just as Mel was going to say something, there was a knock at the door. Mike opened the door to see Zack staring at him. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, give my girlfriend back," Zack said annoyed.

Mike rolled his eyes. "I'm allowed to spend time with Mel if I want to."

Before Zack could reply, Mel was standing next to Mike. "Zack," she sadly whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I need to talk to you though. Can you just talk to Mike later?" He asked, tightening his jaw, he was starting to get jealous.

Mel turned to Mike, "is that all right?"

"As long as you come back to me," he whispered in her ear as he hugged her tightly.

Mel hugged him back, "I will, I promise."

Zack then basically dragged Mel out of the door, and to his hotel room. "Jealous?" Mel asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hardly," he huffed.

Mel pulled Zack back to her by his wrists and whispered, "you're the only one I want, Zack Ryder, I don't want anyone else."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo**

Cody and Mikaela were in the middle of a hot make out session as his shirt was quick to find the floor, as well as hers.

He started to kiss her neck, and just as he was going to lay her down on the bed to get over her, and kiss her again, there was a loud, and rough knock at the door.

Mikaela sighed as she put her shirt on, "I'll get it."

"Don't make me wait to long," Cody mumbled.

Mikaela opened the door to see Punk on the other side, "we need to talk." He demanded as they stepped into the hall.

"About what?" She asked flatly. "What do you want?"

"I wanna know what the fuck your problem is," he said coldly. "Because you aren't who you used to be, and I'm sick of you treating my sister like shit."

Mikaela rolled her eyes, "I thought Mel was a big girl, Punk? Can't she stand up for herself? Fight her own battles?"

"She's fought enough of her own battles," he said coldly. "I'm standing up for my sister. I swear you better change Mikaela, or you're going to find yourself all alone because no one likes the person you're becoming." He said coldly as he left Mikaela standing there alone.

**A/N: Blahhh, I know the chapter totally sucked, and I know it's short, but I'm soooo out of it right now from that stuff I took it's not even funny. Yeah, I'm sooo worn out. My next chapter will be better. Promise. Mikaela will have chapter twenty-one up tomorrow. Please review. Luh yew guys, night! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mel again. :] I'm writing another chapter for Mikaela, 'cause we were talking about what to do for this chapter, and I came up with this intresting idea, but she thinks I'd be better at writing it. Why? I don't know, 'cause she's a damn good writer if you ask me, but I told her I would write it for her since I love her so much. ;D This is random, but do you remember last night when I told you guys I was totally out of it last night? Well, after I got off of here, I totally ran into my door last night. LOL. I texted Mikaela this, and she laughed at me, and then asked if I was okay, ahaha. I'm okay, I laughed at myself anyways. xD Anyway, This chapter kind of takes us away from the war, but it just causes a whole new set of problems. So thank my brain for this one, here's chapter twenty-one!**

Mel decided that everyone needed a break from all the drama and bullshit lately, she was gonna spend the day with her brother, Zack, and Mikey.

Zack wasn't exactly set on the idea of being in the same room with Mike. He didn't so much mind Punk being around now, especially since he had helped him and Mel get back together, as well as saved him from Dolph last night. But Mike? As far as Zack was concerned, Mike could go and fly a kite.

Mel was playing a video game with Mike at the moment, and she was pretty far ahead of Mike in the game, and was proud to be so far ahead.

Punk and Zack were sitting on the bed, as Punk glanced at Zack, watching his jaw tighten. Punk chucked, "dude, why are you so jealous?"

"I don't like Mike," he mumbled. "He's always hitting on Mel and messing with her, it's driving me crazy."

"So they mess around," Punk said, shrugging. "But you're the one she wants, so just relax."

There was a knock at the door, and Mel happily went to do the door, and opened it to see Mikaela and Cody on the other side. "So, you made it," Mel said, allowing the couple to step inside. "I've been waiting for you guys to show up."

"Yeah, yeah," Cody said, rolling his eyes as he pulled Mikaela along with him, and the two sat down on the floor cross legged.

Mel sat down on the floor across from Mikaela, and Mike sat to Mel's left.

Zack growled low in his throat, jumping off the bed as he sat to Mel's right. Mel laughed at Zack, "Zack," she said through her laughs. "You're fine." She then looked to Mike, "Mikey, can I sit next to my brother, please?"

He nodded, and then moved across the small circle, to the other side, sitting next to his sister.

Punk took Mike's spot, looking from Mel to Mikaela, "so…is this a group therapy time or something?" He asked confused. "Because I don't get what's going on here."

Mikaela nodded, "sort of.." she said, trailing off. "I just wanted to come and say sorry to everyone. I know that I've been changing, and I know I haven't been the best friend of a to you Mel, or the best sister to you, Mike. But…I'm going to change, and I promise that I'm gonna go back to the old person I used to be. To my old self," she said, looking across to her best friend. "Can you forgive me, Mel?"

Mel sat there for a few moments, and then nodded, "I guess so," she mumbled.

The five talked for a few moments, and then Mel spoke up, "does anyone feel like playing a game?" She asked, looking around the circle. "Anyone?"

"What kind of game?" Mikaela asked.

"My favorite game," she said. "Truth or dare."

Mikaela smirked, this game could be a great way to get revenge. But then again, Mel could also get her revenge too…so this should be a blast.

"Lets do it," she said after a few moments.

"Good," Mel said. "I'll start."

"Cody," she said, "truth or dare."

Cody sighed, he hating playing these games. "Truth."

Mel thought for a moment, and then she asked, "why did you first go after Mikaela? It wasn't because of your feelings…was it Cody?"

Mikaela glared at Mel, if Mel was going to play like this, then so would she. But when Cody didn't reply at first, she felt her heart drop. "Cody?" She whispered, looking at him sadly.

Cody sighed deeply, "no," he said quietly. "It wasn't because of my feelings for her, it was to take Cenation down.." he said, trailing off as he looked away from Mikaela, the look on her face hurt Cody more than he thought it would. "I'm sorry, Mikaela." He said in a quiet whisper, as he went to comfort her.

But she pushed him away, turning her attention back to Mel. This game was no longer going to be a friendly game of truth or dare. This game was going to be all about revenge.

"Mike," she said, turning to her brother, "truth or dare."

"Dare," he said, Mike always loved a challenge.

"I dare you to kiss Mel." She said, smirking at Mel, who was now frozen.

Mike got up, shrugging. He didn't mind doing this. In fact, he _wanted _to do this, and could careless about what Zack thought about this.

Zack glared at Mikaela, as his eyes darkened. He hated Mike, and soon enough, if Mikaela didn't stop all of this crap, he would grow to hate her too.

Mel looked at Zack nervously, as Zack looked like he was gonna get up and kill Mikaela. "Please don't be mad.." Mel whispered, "it's just a game."

Zack gave Mel a look, "you know how I feel about you and him," he said annoyed. "Kiss him, and see where it gets us."

Mel looked away from him hurt, and turned her attention to Mike, who was quick to help Mel to her feet, and once Mel's eyes locked with his, she felt better.

The two stood there, sharing the intense eye contact they always did whenever they looked at one another.

Mel's heart was pounding out of her chest as she quickly got lost in Mike's eyes. His eyes were so memorizing, and she could just stare into his eyes forever.

Mike took a hand to Mel's left cheek, gently stroking her face before taking the hair that was framing her face, and tucking it behind her ear.

"Mikey…" Mel breathed, letting his name trail off, she couldn't even finish what she wanted to say, she was too nervous, and her breath was caught in her throat.

Mike closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against Mel's. "I miss you," he whispered. "I really miss you," he said, opening his eyes.

"I miss you too," Mel whispered, "so much."

After hesitating for a moment, Mike finally kissed Mel, and just like the first kiss the two had shared, Mel melted into the kiss, as they both forgot about the people around them.

Mel kissed him back, and then pulled away quickly as she was then able to remember that the two of them weren't alone.

She sat back down next to Zack, who just glared at Mel. "You didn't have to take forever to fucking kiss him, you could've just got it done and over with," he spat.

Mel looked away from him, "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to."

"Whatever." He said coldly, "I don't wanna talk to you right now," he mumbled.

Mel glared at Mikaela through her tear filled eyes, "truth or dare."

"Dare," Mikaela challenged, ignoring the hurt look in Mel's eyes.

"I dare you to kiss Punk," Mel smirked.

Mikaela shot a cold look to Mel, but stood to her feet, waiting for Punk to meet her in the middle of the circle.

Punk gave his sister a weird look, but he knew Mel was only doing this to get back at Mikaela, so he got up, kissed her, and sat back down.

When Mikaela sat down, she was smirking at Mel, but that's because she had a plan, and she was gonna use it.

Mel rolled her eyes, she was really sick to Mikaela.

Mikaela looked at Zack, "Zack, truth or dare?"

Zack glanced at Mel, and then looked to Mikaela. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Zack looked at Mel, who looked like she was about to breakdown any minute, "don't do it," he heard his girlfriend beg.

"I asked you not to kiss Mike, but you did, so this is so different," he said coldly as he got up, and stood up, waiting for Mikaela.

Mikaela happily met Zack in the middle, wasting no time kissing Zack. She kissed him deeply as she pulled him closer to her, and Zack didn't push her away, he only deepened the kiss they were sharing.

Mel sat there, trying her best not to cry, but when she saw Zack only deepen the kiss, and bring Mikaela closer to him, it hurt her.

Mikaela ran her fingers through the Long Island natives hair, deepening the kiss one last time before finally pulling away, both of them out of breath.

Mikeala, who was happy with her choice, grinned at Zack before sitting back down, that kiss was worth it.

That is, until she saw the look on Cody's face.

Zack sat down, grinning back at Mikaela, he didn't regret kissing Mikaela.

Mel, who was full of hurt and rage, glared at Zack through her tears as the tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

But she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand, if Zack wanted to hurt her, she could hurt him too.

Her eyes locked with Mike, "truth or dare Mike." She sniffled.

Mike, knowing exactly what she wanted said, "dare."

"I dare you to kiss me," she said, never taking her eyes off of his.

Mike got up and walked over to her, and kissed her deeply, he didn't care if it pissed Zack off or not. He just wanted to help Mel forget about him.

Mel kissed him back as the tears were still running down her face. Maybe Mike was the better choice for her after all.

Mike pulled away, and then the two sat back down. Mel wiped away the rest of the stray tears away, avoiding Zack's eyes.

Cody, who was pissed off at Mikaela, got up, and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Mikaela flinched at how hard Cody had slammed the door, but went after him.

Zack stood his feet, glaring at Mel. "I'm not doing this with you," he said annoyed. "I refuse to be your second choice after your boy toy."

Mel glared back at him, "I don't care," she mumbled. "You kissed Mikaela, so I kissed Mikey. We're even."

"No. We're not even, we're done." He said coldly.

"Fine!" Mel screamed as she stood to her feet, "go! I don't care!" she said, pushing him again, as she hit him hard in his chest. "I can do better than you anyway!" She yelled, pushing him again.

"Better than me? I treat you well, Mel. But I refuse to be your second choice."

"You aren't!" she screamed, "you're my first!"

"Yeah, well, you have a funny way of showing it," he said coldly. "I mean it Mel, leave me the hell alone." He said, walking out.

Mel went after him, as Mike and Punk followed, they had a bad feeling about this.

"Zack!" She said, going after him, "don't leave me," she begged.

Zack quickly whirled around, "don't pull this bullshit with me, Mel. Don't." He said coldly.

"Zack," Mel whimpered as she tired to get his attention, but he pushed Mel away from him, sending him backwards, "get the hell away from me!" he yelled, as Mel fell back, crashing into Mike as caught her, wrapping his arms around her body protectively.

Punk growled low in his throat as he stormed over to where Zack was, and punched him in the mouth. "Don't ever put your hands on my sister again," he spat.

Mike turned Mel around to face him, "come on Mel," he said, "lets go back to my room."

Mel didn't know what to do, as she stood there frozen.

"Come on Mel," Mike repeated, pulling Mel along with him.

When they reached his hotel room, he sat her down on the bed, he took her into his arms. "Are you going to be okay?" He whispered softly, running his hands through her hair.

Mel whimpered, "no, I can never have anything go right for me, something always has to go wrong."

Mike sighed sadly, "if you were with me, nothing would ever go wrong," he mumbled into her neck. "I love you, Mel."

Mel looked up at him, tears in her eyes as she buried her face into his chest, "I know you do." she mumbled.

"Let me show you the way you're supposed to be treated," he whispered. "You deserve it."

Mel looked at Mike, she didn't know what to do. Her heart was telling her one thing, and her head was telling her another. But the question was, which one did she listen to, her head, or her heart?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo **

Meanwhile, Mikaela was still going after Cody. "Cody! Wait a minute!" She yelled, running, to try and get to where he was.

Cody whipped around quickly, his eyes dark and cold. "No," he said coldly. "What the fuck was that bullshit you pulled back there!?" He yelled.

"I was just trying to get back at Mel.." she said, trialing off.

"I don't care what you were trying to do, Mikaela! We're not Zack and Mel! We're not dating! We're engaged, and incase you forgot, that's a lot more serious! We can't just break up and get back together! We're engaged, Mikaela!" He yelled.

"I know, I...I'm sorry, Cody."

He shook his head, "don't bother, Mikaela," he said coldly as he looked at her one last time, and walked away.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo **

**A/N: Like I said….interesting chapter, right? Mikaela says there WILL be a chapter up today, so keep a lookout for it. (: Then depending how that goes, I may be mine up today. Until then, see you soon. Luh yew all. :] OH, GUYSSSSSS. By the way, who do YOU like Mel with better? Zack, or Mike? Tell us in your comments! ;D Thanks! :]**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mikaela! It's been awhile, I know. But I'm here now, so it's time for me to catch up on my writing! :D Mel's been awesome by filling in for me (she's awesome period) but now I'm ready to get back to work! So here's Chapter 22 for all of you, and don't forget to review! :)**

**Chapter 22**

Mikaela Mizanin sat in the hallway outside of her fiancé Cody Rhodes' hotel room, tears streaming down her cheeks. She'd been knocking on the door for fifteen minutes but he refused to let her in. She looked down at the delicate diamond ring on her finger. She'd definitely crossed the line with what she'd done with Zack. She hadn't meant to hurt Cody, she'd just been so angry at Mel that she hadn't been thinking straight.

"Cody," she whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around herself and closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

"Well I'm not Cody, but I'll accept your apology," a voice said from right in front of her.

Mikaela's eyes flew open, and she gasped when she was met with a pair of steely-gray eyes. "R–Randy," she stammered, her heart beginning to pound.

Randy squatted down in front of her, his arms resting on his knees, and tilted his head to one side. "I haven't seen you in awhile, 'Kaela," he said dryly. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd went AWOL on me."

Mikaela flinched at the sound of her nickname. Only Mike had ever called her that. To hear it come out of Randy's mouth was just wrong. Then a chill ran up her spine, and she found herself wondering how he'd known that 'Kaela was her nickname. She highly doubted that Mike had told him. "No," she said quietly. "I've been busy working on our plan."

"Mm-hmm," Randy said, obviously not buying one word of it. "And was this part of our plan?" he asked, grabbing her hand and lifting it up so that her ring sparkled in the dim hallway lights.

Mikaela ripped her hand out of his grasp and tugged the sleeve of her sweatshirt over her hand. "Please don't hurt him," she whimpered, fresh tears filling her eyes. "He's already been through enough."

Randy's eyebrows rose at that, but he just shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt him, 'Kaela, so just calm down," he told her, his voice soothing. "Now, what happened to you?"

"It was nothing," Mikaela whispered, turning her head away from him. She didn't want to tell Randy what had happened.

Randy was quiet for a moment, his eyes dark. Then he reached out and brushed some tears off of her face with his thumb. "If it was nothing, than why are you crying?" he murmured.

The touch of his fingers on her face startled her, but she found that she didn't mind too much. "My life's just going to hell," she blurted out, more tears falling. "I've lost my best friend, possibly my brother, and most likely my fiancé. Not only that, but I'm becoming someone that I don't want to be. I can't take much more of this." She had no idea why she was telling all of this to someone who quite honestly probably didn't give a shit, but she couldn't help herself. She'd been holding it in for so long that it had been slowly destroying her, and letting it out was a relief.

Randy studied her, his gray eyes bright and clear. "Well, I don't know about what person you're becoming, but I do know that you haven't lost everyone. You've still got me," he said in that impossibly deep voice.

Mikaela laughed bitterly. "Yeah, you're right. I've still got you, who's hit me on more than one occasion, kidnapped me, and basically bribed me into sticking a knife into the heart of anyone I've ever cared about. But thank God I've still got you, right, Randy?"

Randy clenched his jaw, but then he relaxed and ran a hand wearily over his buzzed head. "Listen, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not the most social person in the world. I have my issues, just like you do. And I realize that I've done some horrible things to you, but have you ever stopped to think that maybe I treated you like that because I care about you and I don't want Rhodes to have you?"

Mikaela stared at him, her mouth hanging open. Had he just said what she thought he said?

"Think about that for a little bit," Randy said, and then he placed his hand on the side of her face for a few seconds before standing up. He gave her one last glance and then he was gone, rounding the corner at the end of the hall.

Mikaela was left sitting in the hallway, more confused than she'd ever been in her life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I think you should just give up on that asshole," CM Punk mumbled. "He made himself pretty clear in the hallway."

"But it wasn't his fault!" Mel Brooks cried, whirling on her brother. "I was the one who accepted Mikaela's dare and kissed Mike. I could've easily said no."

"Then why didn't you?" Punk countered, his green eyes burning into hers.

Mel sighed and sat down on the bed next to him. "I don't know," she admitted, her voice barely over a whisper. "I'm so confused, Punk. I love them both so much. I don't know what to do."

Punk his arms around her and pulled her into his side. "Shh," he murmured, resting his head on top of hers. "It'll be okay, Melly. We'll figure it out together, just like we always do."

Mel was thankful for her brother's support, but she knew deep down that for once in her life, this was something that she'd have to do alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zack Ryder stood alone in his locker room, his head in his hands. It seemed like everything in his life was coming undone, and he was helpless to stop it. His girlfriend was in love with another guy, and that killed him more than anything. She was his world, and without her he had no idea what he'd do.

The truth was, the war was changing him as well. He could feel it, a little pit of darkness that was slowly growing in his stomach. It was eating him up from the inside, and he didn't know how to stop it.

He sat down on a bench and pulled out his iPod. Music always helped every situation. He hit shuffle and then cranked up the volume. He closed his eyes as the song "Savin' Me" by Nickelback blared in his ears:

_Prison gates won't open up for me._

_On these hand and knees I'm crawlin'._

_Oh, I reach for you._

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls._

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in._

_All I need is you._

_Come please, I'm callin'._

_And all I scream for you._

_Hurry I'm fallin'._

_...I'm fallin'._

Only when Zack felt a drop of wetness land on his hand did he realize that he was crying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John Cena sat on the floor in his locker room, his right hand wrapped in a bloodstained washcloth. He stared at the dented, blood-spattered locker directly across from him, his normally bright blue eyes dull. All of the pressures of being the leader of a team that was slowly self-destructing had gotten to him, and he'd snapped, laying into the locker until the skin on his knuckles was rubbed raw. It hadn't made him feel any better, although the new pain in his hand distracted him from the emotional pain. The war was a flood, and he was just struggling to keep his head above water. He knew that some of his teammates had already drowned, but there was nothing he could do to save them now.

The hero of any movie or book was always expected to defeat the bad guy and save the day.

But John Cena was sick of playing the hero.

**A/N: Well, there's Chapter 22! This was a very emotional chapter, and I realize that it seems as though all of the characters have reached their breaking points. And perhaps they have, who knows? Besides me and Mel, of course. ;) Well, the next chapter will be written by Mel and should be up later tonight, so keep an eye out! And yes, for those of you who are wondering, "Savin' Me" is my favorite song of all time. It's a very emotional song and I highly recommend that any of you listen to it. I'm listening to it as I write this. ;) Don't forget to review, and we love you guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Mel here! :D It's interesting to me to see who people pick for Mel to be with. Mike has more votes at the moment, (he's only ahead by one), so keep voting, and soon enough, you'll see who Mel is with for good! If Mikaela could vote, she would vote for Zack, she thinks him and I are soulmates, hahaha. C: Now if I could vote…I would just be neutral because I can't pick. Mikaela told me to pick last night, and I couldn't. she asked me to pick tonight, and I still can't. D: I don't know guys…I love Zack and Mel, but Mike and Mel? Have you seen them? They're adorable! Anyway, here's chapter twenty-three! (I can't believe we're already at chapter twenty-three!) Enjoy! **

John Cena sat in his locker room elbows resting on his knees, his hands folded together, and his chin on top of his hands. He sighed deeply, he was beginning to think he didn't he never told a chance against the Viper anymore.

His team that was once so strong, was seriously beginning to fall to pieces, and it was happening quite quickly.

This war was simply destroying everyone in it, as well as all the relationships. Mel and Mikaela, who were once the best of friends were now down each others throats all the time, trying to get back at each other for what? Nothing. There was no reason for any of this. But this war had taken control of them, and everyone else in it.

Not only had it destroyed their friendship, but it destroyed Mel's first positive relationship. She was so happy with Zack at one point, but that was quickly taken away from her, all because of this war.

It had almost destroyed her relationship with her brother, but thankfully, they were able to save that.

Furthermore, it destroyed Mikaela's relationship with Cody. All for what? When this war was over, there would be no winners. There would never be any "winners" the WWE would never become "better" it would all just be the same.

There would never be any changes, everything would be exactly the same. Aside from all the hearts, that were broken in the process, along with the endless amount of destroyed relationships.

John Cena had to turn this around, he had to fix things, and he seriously had to get things back on track for him and his team. He didn't know how he was going to do this, but he was going to.

John Cena may be sick of being the hero, but he never gave up on whatever goal it is he wanted to accomplish.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo **

Mel Brooks was still with her brother, she always found it comforting to be with her brother, especially at times like these.

"Whatca thinking about Melly?" He asked quietly, he was still holding her, and comforting her.

"Zack," Mel replied back as a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks at the mention of his name, she really missed him.

"I thought you might be," he said. "You really love him, don't you?"

Mel nodded, "I do, but I love Mikey too, Punk. I've had such strong feelings for him for years. Since Mikaela and I were five, and you and Mikey were nine," she whispered.

"I know, trust me, I always saw the way you looked at him whenever him and I were hanging out when we were younger," he said.

Mel blushed, "I can't help it, I don't know why I've liked him for as long as I have. I don't know what it is about him."

"I don't know either," he whispered. "But I know he treats you the way you deserved to be treated."

Mel sighed sadly, "so does Zack.." she said quietly.

"No he doesn't," he mumbled. "If he did, he wouldn't have put his hands on you."

"He didn't mean it," Mel whispered, playing with her thumbs just like she always did whenever she was nervous or anxious. "He was just mad.."

Punk gave her a look, "mad or not, he shouldn't have put his hands on you. Don't you know that by now, Mel? After everything you've been through?"

Mel looked away, "he didn't hit me, Punk." She said in a low voice, "he only pushed me."

He shook his head, "I don't care, Mel. I don't want him putting his hands on you like that again."

Mel nodded, "I know," she said. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just..I don't know, I love him, Punk."

"But you love Mike too?"

Mel nodded, "but I haven't told him, not yet…I didn't want to, I wasn't…I wasn't sure I should…I don't," she stopped, sighing deeply. "I don't know. But I know I love him."

"Mel, what does your heart tell you?"

"It doesn't tell me anything, Zack broke it yesterday," she whispered.

Punk sighed deeply, "come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"No questions," he said, taking his little sister by the wrist, and leading her down the hall until the two reached Mike's hotel room.

Mel looked at her brother, "Punk, I don't know what I want."

"Just talk to him. For me?" He asked, "he makes so happy, I can see it whenever you're with him."

"But you don't see that when I'm with Zack?"

"I just don't think he deserves you. But Mike does, and you deserve him," he said, knocking on his best friends' hotel room door.

Mike was quick to open it, and before he could say anything Punk said, "I think you two should talk. After that game of truth or dare, I think it'll do you some good."

Mike nodded, "I'd like that," he said, looking at Mel.

Mel's heart melted at Mike's smile as she smiled back at him, "me too."

"All right, I'll see you later, Mel. Text me if you need me," he said, hugging his sister before kissing her forehead goodbye. He then did his "bro hug" with Mike. "see you later man, take good care of my sister."

Mel blushed at Punk's comment as she rolled her eyes. She saw Mike glance at her and smile at her out of the corner of his eye, "I always do," he promised as he took Mel by the hand, and lead her inside.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to come back to me," he whispered, stroking her face. "I've missed you, and I haven't been able to get you out of my head."

Mel blushed as she stood against the wall, Mike stood just inches away from her, his right hand up against the wall as he stood at a slant. "I've missed you too, Mikey. You know you're always in my head."

"Hm," he whispered, looking down at her as he pressed his forehead against hers, "good." He said, closing his eyes, "god, you have no idea how badly I wanna be with you."

Mel closed her eyes too, inhaling deeply, as she took a deep breath to calm herself, Mike always made her so nervous. "I wanna be with you, too. It's just…."

"Zack," he said, opening his eyes. "I know."

Mel opened her eyes too, blinking away the tears that were starting to well up in her eyes. "This is so hard," she said, placing a hand on his cheek. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"It can't be that much," he mumbled as he took some of her hair that was in her face, and tucked it behind her ear. His forehead still on hers.

Mel took Mike's hand, and placed it over her heart that was pounding out of her chest, "I'm crazy about you, Mikey." She whispered softly kissing him.

Mike softly pressed his lips against Mel's before pulling away, and looking into her eyes again, "every time I look into your eyes, you take my breath away," he whispered to her.

Mel felt her heart skip a beat, every time she spend another moment with Mike, she fell for him more and more.

She was now the one who felt her breath being taken away when she felt Mike softly press his lips into the side of her neck, and kiss her up to her jaw.

Mel tilted her head back as Mike softly kissed down the other side of her neck, to her shoulder. He then pulled away, and looked at her, "spend the night with me, please?" he murmured.

Mel nodded as Mike took her by the hand, leading her to the bed, and placing her on the bed before climbing over her, and kissing her again.

Mel kissed him back as she pulled him closer, and the two got lost in the moment with each other.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo **

Elsewhere, Mikaela was walking around by herself, listening to her iPod loudly as the music poured from her headphones, and into her brain. She was looking for Randy.

She didn't know what to think when it came to her and Cody, so for right now, she just didn't want to think about it.

It brought tears to her eyes because Cody promised to always be there for her, that he would always love her, no matter what happened. That he would never leave her. And where was she now? All alone, thanks to Cody leaving her alone.

She finally reached Randy's locker room as she walked inside, and closed the door. Thankfully he was alone.

He smiled at her, "there you are 'Kaela," he said softly. "I've missed you. Did you think about what I said?"

Mikaela nodded as she stepped closer to him, "I haven't been able to get you out of my head to be honest," she whispered quietly. "I never thought you would have feelings for me, it…it never crossed my mind," she whispered.

Randy sighed, "oh 'Kaela, of course I have feelings for you. You're beautiful," he whispered to her as he stroked her cheek. "So beautiful."

Mikeala smiled weakly, Randy was making her nervous, filling her stomach with butterflies. But more importantly, he was taking away the pain she felt because of the fact she was losing Cody. That scared her more than anything.

But she had Randy right now, and that was better than being alone. Better than feeling the guilt, the fear, and hurt she felt whenever she was alone.

Her thoughts were put to a rough halt when she felt Randy's lips against hers. It took her a moment, but she kissed him back.

When Randy realized Mikaela was kissing him back, he groaned in response because he wanted Mikaela and him get deeper into things, not just sharing a kiss. He wanted more.

When Mikaela heard Randy groan, she opened her mouth a little, telling him it was okay to enter.

Randy wasted no time as his tongue was quick to find Mikaela's, and their tongues were just as quick to connect.

Randy let out another groan as he bit her bottom lip, and pushed Mikaela up against the lockers. He kissed her down her neck, licking the spot where her pulse was. He felt her heart racing at a quick pace.

As Randy pulled away from her neck, the two worked on catching their breaths, Randy was quick to remove his shirt, and throw it to the ground.

Mikaela stared at his body. Damn, he was so good looking. She quickly found her breath caught in her throat.

Moments later, she kissed him again, bringing him closer to her, she didn't expect this to happen tonight, but she wasn't going to stop it either.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo **

**A/N: Wellllll…this chapter was…fun to write! ;D Please review guys! ;D They're making Mikalea and I sooo hpapy! You have no idea! She's hoping to have chapter twenty-four up tomorrow before Raw. (Woo! Raw!) And mine will probably be up afterwards, or during. :) So keep a lookout! luh yew, review, review, review! Night guys!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mikaela again! I know you've all been shocked at the last chapter, but now I'm here to clear it all up! So without further ado, here's Chapter 24! :D**

**Chapter 24**

"So where do we go from here?" Randy Orton asked, glancing up at Mikaela Mizanin from where he was buttoning his jeans. He was still shirtless, and she had to look away from him or she'd lose all rational thought.

"I don't know," Mikaela whispered, focusing on tying her shoes. She felt extremely guilty for what she had just done, and she couldn't look at Randy without those feelings intensifying. She closed her eyes and heard Cody's voice whispering in her ear: "I love you". Her stomach dropped. What had she done?

"Well, when you figure it out, you know where to find me," Randy said, his voice cool.

Mikaela's head snapped up, and her eyes burned twin holes through him. "Don't you dare pull that shit on me," she spat, her tone venomous. "Don't you _dare._ You have no idea what I'm going through right now."

"You're right, you're right," he said, his tone softening. He crossed the room and knelt in front of her, his shirt lying forgotten on the floor. He smoothed her hair back out of her face and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I had no right to judge you."

"No, you didn't," Mikaela agreed, still glowering at him.

Randy kissed her deeply, taking her breath away. "Please forgive me," he murmured, moving his lips across her jaw and down her neck.

"You're forgiven," Mikaela breathed. She pushed him gently away from her. "Now stop, or I'm never going to leave."

"Is that a promise?" he asked, his gray eyes gleaming.

"Randy..." Mikaela sighed.

"Shh, I know, I know," Randy said, taking her face in his hands and resting his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. I'm different when I'm with you. The voices go away."

"The voices?" Mikaela whispered.

"The ones that tell me that Cena gets everything and I get nothing," Randy said, his voice deepening into a low growl. "They tell me that I have to take Cena down, or I'll never get the respect and recognition that I deserve."

Mikaela stared at him, her eyes wide. "Randy," she whispered, placing one hand on the side of his face, "why didn't you tell anyone about the voices?"

"They told me not to," he stated simply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A knock on John Cena's locker room door made him look up from the piece of paper he'd been writing on. "Come in," he called.

The door swung open and AJ Lee skipped in. "Hi John," she chirped, shutting the door behind her.

"Yo, AJ," John greeted her. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just heard that you were in here all alone so I thought that you might like some company," AJ replied, sitting down on the bench next to him. "What are you writing?" she asked, peering at the piece of paper in his hands. "An autobiography?"

John laughed loudly. "Not quite. It's a speech."

"A speech?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna call the team together later tonight and give it. But I wanted to make sure that it sounded okay. It's an important one," he said, glancing down at the paper.

"I'll read what you've got so far and tell you what I think, if you want," AJ offered.

John grinned at her. "That'd be great."

He handed her the paper and waited anxiously while she read it. Her approval meant a lot to him for some reason.

Finally, AJ looked up at him, her brown eyes soft. "You're a good guy, John," she said quietly, handing him back the speech. At his confused expression, she added, "Oh, and your speech is good too."

John laughed. "You crack me up, AJ," he said, shaking his head in amusement. He reached up and removed the green Cenation baseball cap that he always wore from his head and placed it on hers. "Here, it looks better on you than it does on me."

The brim fell over her eyes, and she pushed it back up and grinned at him. "Of course it does, I'm prettier."

John chuckled again and gazed at her adoringly.

AJ was his lighthouse in the storm that was the war.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel Brooks woke, gasping, from a nightmare. She sat bolt upright, clutching at her chest and screaming "Zack" into the darkness. She kept screaming his name over and over until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her up against a bare chest.

"Shh," a voice whispered in her ear. "Shh, Mel, it's okay. It's okay, you're okay."

Mel stopped screaming, but broken sobs rose in her throat and spilled from her mouth, and she buried her head in Mike's chest and let the tears fall. Mike rocked her back and forth gently, stroking her hair comfortingly and gazing out into the blackness of the hotel room. It hurt him that it had been Zack who Mel had been crying out for, but he forced himself to get over it. After all, they had broken up less than twenty-four hours ago. She'd forget about him soon enough, he just had to give her time.

Mel eventually stopped crying, and after she had been quiet for a few minutes, he murmured, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Mel hesitated, and then she lifted her head from Mike's chest and locked eyes with him. "No," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying, "I don't."

Mike just nodded and continued to hold her, even though deep inside his heart was snapping in two.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zack Ryder was still in his locker room, sprawled on his back on the floor. He was starting to seriously debate whether he should just spend the night there. He couldn't face going back to the hotel and walking by Mike's room, where he had no doubt that Mel was. That was too much pain even for him.

So he just cranked up the volume on his iPod and let the latest song that shuffle had dragged up blast in his ears:

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby before it's too late._

_What about now?_

He glanced at the screen of his iPod to see what he was listening to. "What About Now" by Daughtry. He swallowed some more tears and threw one arm over his eyes.

Daughtry really knew what he was talking about.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CM Punk opened the door to John Cena's locker room and raised his eyebrows when he saw John and AJ Lee sitting close together on a bench. AJ was wearing John's hat, which, he noticed with amusement, was way too big for her and kept slipping over her eyes.

Both looked up when Punk entered, and the Voice of the Voiceless noticed a faint touch of pink on both of their faces. He rolled his eyes inwardly. Kids these days.

"You wanted to see me?" Punk asked John.

"Oh, yeah," John said, blinking as though he'd forgotten. He glanced at the petite Diva perched next to him. "AJ could you give us a moment, please?"

"Of course," AJ replied. She leaned over and gave the Cenation leader a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later tonight." She waved to Punk as she skipped by, still wearing John's hat, and then she was gone.

Punk turned back to John, one eyebrow raised. "I leave you alone with her for ten minutes and you've already got her room number?"

"No!" John protested, running a hand wearily over his buzzed head. "We're having a meeting tonight, Punk. That's what she meant."

"A meeting? But the Cubs are on!" Punk whined.

John gave him a withering look, and Punk smirked. He loved it when he got John to drop his superhero persona.

"That's exactly what I called you here for," John told him, his voice cool.

"The Cubs?"

"No, dammit, your attitude!" John snapped. "If we're going to win this war, then we need everyone on this team to work together. But you insist on being sarcastic and cynical, and you refuse to help the team in any way."

"Hey, it's not entirely my fault that this team is going to shit," Punk argued defensively. "Mel and Mikaela aren't getting along, Zack and Mel broke up, Mikaela and Cody are having problems, and Kane's on the team! It's not just me!"

"What does Kane have to do with any of this?" John demanded.

"He's got anger issues, John-boy!" Punk pointed out.

John sighed and rubbed his hands across his face. This was giving him a headache. "Number one, don't call me John-boy. Number two, I really don't give a shit about what problems the others are having. I'll get to them soon enough. And number three, I don't care if the Cubs are on, your ass is going to be in this locker room at eight o'clock on the dot. And that's an order."

Punk raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. "You of all people should know how well I respond to orders, John-boy."

"Punk, I swear to God, if you aren't here at eight, then your smart-mouthed ass will be off of this team, understand?" John snarled, his blue eyes flashing.

Punk stared at him for a couple of seconds before sighing loudly and dropping his arms. "Thank God you're back, I was beginning to wonder if Ryder had corrupted you with those sappy love songs."

John stared at him blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"Listen, John-boy, it's not the team that's fallen to shit. It's you," Punk told him flatly. "You've been getting soft and losing your motivation, so I purposely fired you up to get you to stop being so PG. If we're going to win this thing, then we need the Chain Gang John Cena, not SuperCena. Understand?"

John just stared at him, his mouth hanging open.

"Sorry, I forgot that that's too many words for you to understand at once," Punk sneered. He turned to go, then turned back. "Oh, and as for the meeting, I guess I'll see you there, Champ."

And with a sarcastic laugh he was gone, and John was left trying the quell the migraine that had surfaced as soon as Punk had left the room.

**A/N: That was my first time trying to write sarcastic, pipebombing Punk, so I apologize if it was bad. I tried my best to capture his personality, since he's my hero and all. :) Well, Mel should have the next chapter up a little bit later tonight. Keep the reviews coming, we're over 120! Yay! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mel. Thanks so much for all the reviews. :] They mean a ton. I'm kind of frustrated right now because I am SO sick of the writers burying Zack like he's nothing in the WWE. I don't know if any of you watch his show "Z! True Long Island Story", but a few weeks ago, he even said he's sick of everything, and he called himself the biggest joke in the WWE. That upset me. Because he shouldn't see himself as a joke. He's better than what these writers give him credit for, and I'm just so sick of him seeing lose match, after match, after match. These writers need to open their eyes, and see that Zack, as well as others have so much talent to give, and yet, they don't give any of them a chance! I don't understand how these writers plan to keep the WWE alive years from now when they don't use the younger guys who have talent now. What do they expect to happen when all the top guys who are in it now, leave? Then what? They won't have anyone because they don't use the younger guys who have talent now! I mean Raw is THREE hours. Come on now, give the guys who deserve pushes a push already! Ugh! Okay, sorry, I just HAD to get that off of my chest. I love Zack a hell of a lot, so I just needed to vent, lololol. Anyway, sorry for rambling, here's chapter twenty-five! Review, we luh yew! :]**

The Cenation team sat in their leaders locker room, talking among themselves. Mel sat by herself since she didn't have Mikaela as a best friend anymore, or Zack as a boyfriend anymore. She sat in the corner of the locker room, listening to her iPod as Zack couldn't help but cross her mind.

She glanced across the locker room, as her eyes met with Zack's. She truly did miss him, and would do anything to have him back, but she couldn't have someone back who didn't want her, and Zack made it pretty clear two days ago that he didn't want her.

As the music she was listening to poured into her brain, she could feel tears well up in her eyes. Why couldn't she just be happy? Why couldn't she just have things go well for her for once in her life? Why couldn't things start to look up for her?

Everyone else around her seemed to be so happy, when she was just so broken.

The song she was listening to hit home for her, because the lyrics were just what she was feeling at the moment. She knew Zack was angry with her, and she knew the two had said a lot of things to one another, but she also knew they were meant for each other.

_We were different people then, look at all the hateful things we said. _

_And I'm just as guilty. But girl, that's no way to be._

_Yeah, take it easy baby, I'm still broken. _

_Memories enough to tare me wide open. _

_When you see me girl you curse my name._

_Makes me wanna say no. No baby, don't._

_Your makin' my heart hurt._

_Don't say those words, take it back, you know you don't mean that. _

But just because she thought she and Zack belonged together, didn't mean he thought they did anymore.

As the words she heard from her headphones, poured into her ears, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. This fight between her and Zack was too much for her to handle.

Mel's head snapped up at the sound of John's voice, as he was about to start the meeting. Seconds later, she saw her older brother walk through the door.

"You're late," John said, giving him a look.

"But I'm here, Jonny-Boy, aren't I?" Punk smirked as he brushed past John, and sat down next to his sister. Knowing why she was down, he put an comforting arm around her before pulling her into his chest.

"Shhh Melly, it's all right," he said softly, stroking her hair. "Let's just see what Jonny-Boy here as has to say, and we're out of here," he said, placing a light kiss on her forehead. "I'm gonna make sure you'll be all right," he promised.

"Thank you," Mel mumbled. "Thank you for everything."

"That's what be brothers are for," he smiled.

Mel smiled back, just as John stood to his feet in the center of the locker room.

"All right guys, listen up!" John started. "I think it's about time we all have a talk," he said, looking around the room at his members. "Because, a think a few of you in here, have forgotten the meaning of the word, team." He said, his eyes landing on Mikaela. "I don't know what's happened between a few of you over the past few weeks, but I know that this team is so much damn better than what we're proving ourselves to be right now! This team is _not _what it once was when this war first started, and we need to get back to where we were! Each and everyone of you have the power to be your own person, and because of that, all of need to find that person I _know _each of you are deep down inside, and bring it out! This team is _not _out to get one another! This team is _not _about trying to take each other out! No! that's our style! Our style is to bring each other up! To remind each other why we're here, and what were here for. That we have each others backs, no matter where this war takes us! Be there for each other. Bring the strong bond we used to have with one another, back. We're not just a team, we're family, and it's because we're like a family, is the reason we can get through this." He said, taking a deep breath. "Guys, if we can stay together, we can only become stronger than Randy, and take him down."

There was a quiet murmur that filled the room, as Cena had finished his speech, but then he spoke up again. "Guys, listen, there's a few members of this team I need to speak to. So the rest of you are free to go. Mikaela, Cody, I would like to speak to the two of you first. Mel, Zack, I'll speak to you two after I speak to Mikaela and Cody, go ahead and wait outside my locker room, please."

Mel sighed as she dragged herself out of the locker room, Zack right behind her. Punk to her left, "don't go," Mel whined. "I need you here."

"I know you do Mel, but Cena is gonna wanna talk to the two of you alone, so come and find me when you're done talking to him, okay?"

Mel whimpered, tears behind her eyes, "I need you," she said again.

"Shhh," he whispered, hugging her tightly. "It's going to be okay. I'll be in my room if you need me, okay?"

Mel looked up at her hero, and nodded, "okay," she whispered softly.

With that said, her brother was gone, and Mel was alone with Zack.

There was a lot of tension between the two of them as they stood there, unable to even look at each other. She would glance at Zack every now and then, and he would glance back, but no words were ever spoken.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo**

Meanwhile, in John Cena's locker room, he was standing in front of Mikaela and Cody with his arms over his chest, his jaw tight.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you?" He asked in a firm tone. "Well, I should directing this question more towards you, Mikaela," he said, looking at her. "You're the one who's been going after Mel, your _best _friend, and you've been focusing on taking her down? What the hell is up with that? That's nothing more than pure bullshit. You're better than this person you've become, and you need to change quickly, because if you don't, I won't have a problem throwing you off this team, Mikaela. Be thankful I haven't already!" He yelled, rising his voice some. "You're the main reason this whole team has gone down the drain! Why it's been through hell and back! Because of you! Because you decided to become the most self-centered person I have ever seen in my life! Since when was your focus to take down your best friend and make her life a living hell!?" He screaming, throwing his hat across the room. "Not only that, but you destroyed her as a person, Mikaela! Then you go and break up her and Zack!? You take away the best guy to ever come into her life! You _know _Mel's past! Everyone in this company knows her past! Mel is the most broken person I have _ever _seen in my life, and you get off on making it worse! What the fuck is your problem!? You were supposed to be there for her, and you just took her down faster than anyone! You were the person she needed the most, and yet, you were the person who took her down the most! The one who hurt her the most!" He took a breath, growling deep in his throat. "Just get out off here, I don't wanna see either of you for the rest of the night. Get out. Now." He demanded as he pointed to the door, "and send Mel and Zack in on your way out." He added in a low mumble.

Moments later, Zack and Mel walked in, standing in front of Cena, he could see the tension between the two of them with ease. He took a deep breath, calming himself from the talk he just had with Mikaela and Cody, and looked at them, crossing his arms over his chest. "What the hell happened between the two of you to get you to this point?" He asked, looking from Mel to Zack. "The two of you are good for one another, bring out the best in each other."

Mel looked down at the carpet as she played with her fingers, she didn't wanna have this talk, she couldn't handle it.

"Me standing here yelling at you two won't fix things between you, the two of you need to fix things, so I'm going to let the two of you talk, and neither of you can leave this locker room until you talk. I mean it, I will be sitting outside my door so the two of you can't leave. Until you two are the way you used to be, you're stuck here, so you better get talking," he said, walking out, and sitting on the floor outside his locker room.

AJ sat beside him, "whatca doin Jonny?" She asked sweetly.

He chucked, "I'm sitting here until Zack and Mel work out their issues because I'm sick of them fighting all the time. So, they can't leave my room until they make up."

AJ frowned, "I hate them fighting too, they're so cute together. They belong together! They're soulmates!" She chirped.

John chuckled, "that they are, and that's why they're being forced to talk."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo**

As for Zack and Mel, they were now sitting there in awkward silence, still not speaking to one another.

Mel was sitting in one corner, her knees pulled up to her chest, and her headphones in her ears as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Zack was never going to speak to her again, and at this point, she was pretty sure Zack Ryder hated her.

Mel sniffled as she closed her eyes, and tried to stop the tears, but it was no use, they just continued to stream down her face, and Mel at this point, knew she was too weak to stop them. But she didn't bother to wipe them away, because she knew there was no point. She knew Zack would probably never speak to her again, and because of that, she just allowed the reality to hit her, and it hit her hard. But now she had to learn to accept it.

Zack Ryder sat in the other corner of the room, across from his ex-girlfriend on the bench as he looked at her. She looked so broken, and he wanted nothing more than to go over there, take Mel into his arms, kiss her, and tell her everything would be okay. That he was still in love with her, and that all he wanted was her. But he couldn't get himself to move.

This was going to be a long day for the both of them considering the fact Cena wouldn't allow either of them to move until they talked to one another, and fixed their issues.

Maybe this is exactly what they needed, but then again, maybe they wouldn't be able to fix their issues at all.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo**

**A/N: So, there's chapter twenty-five! :] I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :] please review! You guys are so awesome, and your comments/reviews are honestly so inspiring to Mikaela and I, so keep them coming, they mean the world to us. :] Twenty-six should be up tomorrow, until then, see you around! Night guys! - Mel **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? It's Mikaela again! :D So I read the reviews on the latest chapter (150? Holy crap!) and I read one by sOurpatchkidd that really caught my attention. In it, 'Kidd talks about how the younger talent isn't getting pushed and how he/she (sorry, 'Kidd, I don't know which) isn't all that impressed with Ryback, and since Mel already went on her rant about the situation, I figured I'd might as well put my two cents in. I agree 100% with both Mel and sOurpatchkidd, I personally despise Ryback and I think that's it total crap that he's getting a WWE Championship shot when in reality all he's done is beat jobbers and nobodies. Swagger and Miz not included, because I like both of them and I think they've got talent. I was absolutely in love with Dolph Ziggler more than I usually am last night, because he took the words right out of my mouth when he talked about how the younger guys who've worked their asses off are getting overlooked and replaced with Ryback, who couldn't even wrestle a broomstick. Sorry this was so long, I just had to get it off my chest. And yes, I also agree that what is being done to Zack Ryder is bullshit. So, WWE Creative, if for whatever reason you read this, may it be to steal Mel and I's ideas (we wish), quit burying Zack. Give him and the rest of the young talent a chance. And now with that over with, here's the next chapter. Thanks for putting up with me, guys. :)**

**Chapter 26**

Mel kept her gaze fixed on the floor, her iPod clutched tightly in her hand. Music was blaring in her ears, but it wasn't enough to drown out the chaotic thoughts racing through her head. She was all too aware of Zack's presence only a few feet away, and she wanted nothing more than to run out the door. But she knew that John was sitting outside, so for now she was stuck there.

On the opposite side of the room, Zack was sitting on a bench, his head bowed. Occasionally he would chance a glance at his ex-girlfriend, his blue eyes sad. She looked so alone. He wanted to go to her and hold her, but he could feel the invisible barrier between them. If he wanted to be her everything again, then he'd have to break the walls down. He snorted. Jericho would be so proud.

Finally, he spoke. "It kills me that we're acting like this, you know. We used to be so close."

"Yeah, well, you pretty much ruined that when you broke up with me," Mel replied, her voice cold.

"It wasn't all my fault, Mel," Zack snapped. "I wouldn't have broken up with you if you hadn't swapped spit with Mike right in front of me."

"I already apologized for that!" Mel snapped back. "How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?"

"I don't know, Mel, how many times are you going to choose him over me?" Zack demanded, his voice rising.

"I don't want Mikey, Zack, I want you!" Mel shouted. "It was always you!" Her voice drifted off into a whisper. "Always you."

Zack raked his hands through his hair and tried to stop the tears that were already pouring down his face. "Mel, I love you," he told her, his voice cracking. "Even after everything that's happened between us, I still love you. And I think I'll love you until the day I die. I want to be with you, but in order for that to happen, you need to stop the mind games. I don't want to be your second choice."

"You're not," Mel whispered. "You could never be my second choice, Zack. Ever."

"Then prove it to me," Zack said, his voice returning to normal volume. "Because right now, it's not looking that way."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John Cena glanced anxiously at the door to his locker room. "Well, at least they stopped yelling," he said to AJ Lee, who was sitting cross-legged beside him.

AJ's eyebrows rose, and she said, "I wonder what they're doing now?"

"Talking it out, I hope," John muttered. "Between them and Mikaela and Cody, I'm beginning to wonder how this team will ever defeat Randy."

"Randy's having problems too," AJ informed him. "He walks around looking depressed, and he stares over at our side of the arena all the time."

John stared at her. "How do you know that?"

AJ smiled. "I have my sources," she said mysteriously. She took John's hand and laced their fingers together. "Don't worry, Johnny," she murmured, looking up at him affectionately. "Everything's going to be fine."

John smiled tenderly back at her and playfully flicked the brim of his cap, which still rested on her head. "I hope so," he said. But his mind wasn't on the conversation with AJ, it was a million miles away, focusing on something that she'd just said.

Why would Randy stare at their side of the arena all the time?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikaela Mizanin glanced hesitantly at her fiancé, Cody Rhodes. They were in his hotel room, and he was sitting on a chair a few feet away. She sat on the bed, her arms wrapped around herself. It felt cold without him next to her, holding her. He hadn't spoken a word to her since they'd left the meeting.

Finally, unable to stand the silence any longer, she asked, "Are we going to talk, or are we going to just sit here in silence?"

It was quiet for a moment, and then he spoke for the first time since the botched truth or dare game. "I happen to like the silence," he said, his voice cold.

Mikaela sighed heavily and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Come on, Cody," she said, her tone pleading. "How many times do you want me to apologize? I made a mistake, and I promise that it will never happen again."

"It should never have happened in the first place," Cody snapped, finally twisting around in his seat to look at her. "Do you think that I would've kissed another girl? Fuck no. You're my fiancee and I love you more than anything. I would never do that to you."

"I know," Mikaela whispered, knowing that he was right. "You're right, Cody. I should never have done that to you, and I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Cody stared at her for a couple of seconds, his blue gaze unreadable. And then the chilled look on his face seemed to thaw, and he stood up. "Come here," he said quietly.

Mikaela hopped eagerly off of the bed and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and clinging to him tightly. "I'm so sorry, baby," she whispered into his ear. "I'll never let anything like that happen again, I promise."

"I know you won't," Cody murmured, holding her tight. "Just please don't do that again. It hurt me so bad, and I thought that I was going to lose you."

Mikaela pulled back to look at him, her gray-blue eyes bright. "To Zack? Never," she said, resting her forehead against his. "You're the only one for me, Cody. You and only you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Randy Orton paced his hotel room, a growl building in his throat. It was past midnight. Where was she?

A knock sounded on the door at that very moment, and Randy practically sprinted to answer it. He ripped the door open and felt all of his panic drain away. The noise in his head stopped abruptly, and he felt a huge surge of relief.

"Sorry I'm late, I–" Mikaela was cut off as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"I thought something happened to you," Randy muttered into her hair. "I was going crazy."

"Randy, I'm only five minutes late," Mikaela pointed out, pulling back to look up at him with slight amusement in her eyes.

"A lot can happen in five minutes," Randy said, kissing her forehead. "Especially with a war going on."

Mikaela snorted. "Please, I can take on any of the Divas."

"I know you can, 'Kaela, but it wasn't the Divas that I was worried about," Randy said darkly. His thoughts went to the Big Show, who couldn't care less if the person who bore the brunt of his powerful fist was male or female. He hugged Mikaela closer. "I'm so happy you're here," he murmured.

"It took awhile for Cody to fall asleep," Mikaela told him. "I had to wait a long time until I could sneak out."

Randy's face darkened at the mention of Mikaela's fiancé. "Yeah, about Cody," he growled. "What are we going to do about him?"

"What do you mean?" Mikaela asked, frowning up at him.

"We have to get him out of the picture," Randy said. "Otherwise we'll never be able to be together."

Mikaela's eyes widened, but before she could reply the door to the room swung open, and both of them spun around, surprised.

Mikaela's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach, and she felt like she was going to be sick when she saw who was standing in the doorway.

It was John Cena.

**A/N: Well, there's Chapter 26! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and Mel should have 27 up later tonight, so stay tuned! And don't forget to review! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Mel! I just wanted to say to our fabulous reviewer: S0urpatchkidd, thank you SO much for your side note. I'm so glad to see someone else agrees with me when it comes to this. I'm so sick of these writers pushing these younger wrestlers aside, you have no idea. This is something me and Mikaela talk about a lot, because we're both honestly so frustrated, but it's great to see others agree with us, because it's annoying as hell to watch all these younger guys pushed aside. These writers need to open their eyes because if they don't, Mikaela and I have decided that we're taking a road trip to the give writers a piece of our mind, because we can't take much more of this, lololol. S0urpatchkidd, (sorry, I don't know your name!) I totally agree with the whole Ryback thing too, it's just all crap. Ugh, open your eyes, Vince! Okay, anyway, here's chapter twenty-seven! Enjoy! :]**

John Cena stood there, his jaw was tight, and he looked like he was going to explode. "Does someone want to explain what the fuck is going on here?" He asked through his clenched teeth, glaring from Randy to Mikaela.

"What's going on here, John, is none of your goddamn business, so why don't you just get the fuck out?" He growled.

"This _is _my business, Randy because Mikaela is _my _team member, she isn't yours," he spat.

Randy let out a harsh laugh, "she's hardly your team member, John, because she's mine," he smirked.

"Like hell she is!" He shot back, grabbing Mikaela by the arm, and dragging her down the hall, and to his locker room.

Just as he was going to go inside, he heard Zack and Mel yelling again, and he remembered that he couldn't go in there. He looked down at AJ, who was still sitting on the floor cross legged with his green hat on.

"Hey, AJ, do me a favor?" Her leader asked.

She looked up at him, his hat sliding down on her face, covering her eyes. "Sure Johnny!" She chirped. "what is it?"

"Make sure Zack and Mel stay inside my locker room. I have to deal with something.." he trialed off, his eyes glancing towards Mikaela, who he held by the elbow.

"You got it boss!" AJ said, giving him a thumbs up, as she grinned at him.

He chuckled, she looked cute with his hat on her, even though it was too big for her. "Thanks AJ," he smiled.

"Anything to help out the team!" She said happily.

John took Mikaela by the elbow, and into Zack's locker room since he couldn't use his own locker room for the time being.

He slammed the door closed, making Mikaela flinch. "May I ask what the hell is your problem?" He asked, glaring at her as he turned around to face her.

"I don't have a problem, so you should just chill out," she mumbled.

John slammed his hands onto Zack's locker, "I don't have time for your bullshit!" John yelled, "I am not gonna sit here, and do this with you! You better damn well better straighten up Mikaela, because if you don't, you're just gonna take this team down!" He yelled, "god! Open your eyes, and put your head on straight Mikaela! Part of me wants to slap some common sense into you, but you're a girl, so I won't dare lay a hand on you," he mumbled.

John was so sick of this, but he didn't want to deal with Mikeala at the moment, he just wanted to let her go on her own, and do whatever she wanted to do.

If Mikaela wanted to go and play with fire, then she could. But he wasn't going to save her before she got burned.

"We're done here," he mumbled. "I have other issues I need to deal with, so you just go on and do whatever it is you want to do, Mikaela. But I have had it with your bullshit," he said in a harsh tone before walking out of Zack's locker room, and slamming the door behind him.

Mikaela sighed, rolling her eyes, she didn't really care about what John had to say, she was sick of this war, and all the drama.

She was now making her way back to Cody's hotel room. She was hoping to get back to him before he woke up, but that hope was soon squashed when she saw him sitting on the bed.

His eyes were cold, and his jaw was tight. "Where in the fuck have you been?" He growled through his tightened teeth. "I woke up alone, when I didn't go to bed alone."

"John wanted to speak to me," she said, rolling her eyes at the talk she just had with John Cena. "I was here earlier."

Cody stood up from the bed so fast she jumped, "that's bullshit!" He roared, "because I woke up at six this morning, and you weren't here! There was no way you were talking to John for seven hours!" He screamed. "Where the fuck were you!?"

"I don't have to tell you where I was!" She shot back. "I don't have to tell you everything that goes on in my life!" She yelled.

"You're nothing but a lair, Mikaela." Cody said, glaring at her, his eyes cold.

Mikaela glared back, "don't assume things you know nothing about. Don't judge me," she spat. "Don't label me."

"I just did," he said annoyed.

Mikaela gave him a look, "you know what? I don't have to do this. We're done. Take your damn ring, because I don't want it." She said, throwing it at him as it bounced off his chest, and fell to the floor.

"I don't care. I don't want you, and I don't want you to have it." He shot back.

Mikaela fought back her tears that were in her eyes because of his comment, but left before Cody could even say a word.

She stormed down the hallways, making her way back to Randy's locker room. She needed to see him, he calmed her down, and made her feel better.

Her mind was racing just as quick as the steps she was taking, but both of those were put to a halt when she ran into her brother Mike. "Where are you going so quickly?" He asked.

"Nowhere," she mumbled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Mike sighed, "don't lie to me, 'Kaela. Where are you going."

"What does it matter to you!?" She snapped, rolling her eyes.

"I care about you, 'Kaela, I'm your older brother. I wanna take care of you."

Mikaela rolled her eyes, "I have to go," she mumbled.

He sighed, "be careful, 'Kaela." He said, "Randy isn't a good guy."

Mikaela glared at her older brother before roughly bumping into his right shoulder, and taking off to Randy's hotel room.

She only had to knock once before he opened it, and allowed her to step inside.

Randy looked at her, and could tell she was hurting. "What's wrong, 'Kaela?"

She shook her head, "I don't wanna talk," she whispered.

Randy nodded, "come here," he murmured, taking her by the hand, as the two stood in front of his large hotel bed, Mikaela's back to it. "Let me take your mind off things," he mumbled into her neck.

Mikaela nodded, "okay," she whispered.

Randy kissed Mikaela deeply, running his tongue over her bottom lip before biting down on it.

Mikaela groaned in response as she pulled Randy closer to her body, and taking off his shirt. He was so built, so good looking. It only made her want him more.

"I want you," she breathed, pulling away, and looking into his eyes.

"Well, it's a good thing I want you too then," he mumbled, looking back into her blue-grey eyes.

Mikaela kissed him, biting on his lower lip, and falling back onto the bed, bringing Randy down with her.

Randy softly kissed her down her neck, helping her forget the pain she was feeling. As he kissed her neck, she ran her fingers through his short hair.

He buried his face into the side of her neck, biting down on her pulse is. "Randy," Mikaela whispered. "I need you, I need you now." She whispered.

He looked into her eyes, nodded, and kissed her deeply. Mikaela wanted and needed him, and he wanted and needed her just as bad.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

John Cena sat outside his locker room, AJ still beside him. "I wish they would stop fighting," she mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder. "They're so good together," she whispered. "I love them together."

"Don't worry, AJ." John said, looking at her. "Mel's just having a hard time letting Zack in, but she will soon. She'll let him in, and things will work out."

"I hope so," she smiled, lifting her head off his shoulder.

He smiled back, "they'll be themselves soon, I promise." John said, kissing her forehead.

AJ smiled before leaning her head back on John's shoulder. He was always so positive, it was nice to see someone so positive all the time. No matter how bad things got.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

As for Mel and Zack, Mel didn't know what to say. She wasn't good when it came to having these talks, and she just mentally shut down.

She looked away from Zack, as her focus was now on the carpet in John's Cena's locker room. Her eyes were locked on it like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen before.

The music she was listening to was doing a good job of keeping her calm. But it also hit her with the reality she and Zack were now stuck in.

_I can get up and face the day just fine all by myself._

_Go out and take on the world, and get it done like nobody else._

_Oh, but I don't do lonely well._

_Here comes another sunset, here comes another long night._

_I'm not over you yet. No, I'm not over yet. _

_I can get up and face the day just fine all by myself._

_Go out and take on the world, get it done like nobody else._

_Oh, but I don't do, don't do, lonely well, no, no, no._

_I don't do lonely well._

Mel whimpered as she bit her lower lip, hitting the back of her head against John Cena's locker. It was so hard to listen to the songs that spoke the truth to her.

But if she didn't listen to the truth, she would never learn to accept it.

Zack took a deep breath, his eyes fixing on his ex-girlfriend, the love of his life. What was she holding back? Why was she so guarded all the time?

"Mel," he softly whispered, his eyes never leaving her.

Mel glanced up at him, pausing her iPod, before wiping her eyes and nose with the back of her hand. "What?" She sniffled.

It was hard for Zack to look at the girl he loved be in so much pain. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she was shaking. Her face was stained from tears, and overall, she just looked like hell.

He swallowed roughly, holding back the tears he felt start to well up in his eyes. "Please talk to me," he asked in a soft tone. "You can't keep shutting me out forever."

Mel didn't reply, she only looked back down at the carpet before pressing play on her iPod as the music poured into her ears, and into her brain once again.

Zack sighed, this was going to be a hard task to complete, but the last thing he was going to do was walk away from the girl he loved.

He got up, and walked over to Mel, squatting down beside her, and placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

Mel, who was so into her music, and fixated on the carpet, jumped at her ex-boyfriends touch as she gasped loudly, his touch had scared her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "Please talk to me, Mel. You gotta let me in sooner or later, why not start with today? We can take it slow." He whispered, stroking her cheek gently. "I promise not to push you."

Mel glanced back up at her ex again, stopping her music as she slowly pulled her headphones out of her ears, and placed her iPod on the floor. "I…I'm not good with these kinds of talks, Zack." She said, stumbling over her words out of nervousness. She shook her head, "I don't think I can do this," she whimpered.

"I'll help you through it." He promised, "I'll be right here, I promise."

Mel took a deep shaky breath, "after I tell you all of this, do you promise to still love me?" She asked, her voice broke as tears were rolling down her face once again. "You have to promise me, Zack."

He lifted her head up by her chin with his index finger. "I promise," he whispered.

Mel took another deep breath, and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the lockers. She then opened them, and looked back down at the floor, playing with her fingers.

"A few years ago, I met this guy. His name was Matt." Her voice broke at the mention of his name, and Mel had to wait a few moments before going on. "When I met him, I didn't really have anyone else to lean on in my life. I mean, I had Punk, but he couldn't always be there for me. Which I understood. He was nineteen, he should be living his life at that age. So when I found Matt, we became friends really fast, and I was so happy to have him. I thought I finally found someone I could lean on when Punk wasn't around. Someone I loved who could love me too."

Mel stopped, taking a deep breath, and then went on. "And he did love me, for awhile.." she said, trailing off. "He was always there for me, he was my rock. My best friend, the one person I could tell anything to. He just…he meant everything to me." She whispered. "My friendship with him was unlike anything I had ever experienced, and it seemed so unreal. But it was real, and it was something I needed. I fell for him, it took awhile, but I fell for him. I fell for him, and I couldn't turn back once I did. But the weird thing is, one day, he told me he loved me. I couldn't believe it. It seemed too good to be true, and it was, because two weeks later, he turned on me. He told me that he hated me, that I was the biggest regret of his life, and that he wished he never met me. Then he left me. He just left, Zack." She whispered, glancing up at him, tears pouring down her face at a fast rate.

She sniffled, and then continued. "But after about five months, for reasons I never understood, he came back. I was so happy to have him back in my life, that I didn't think twice about it. I let him back into my life, even after the hell he put me through the first time, I let him back into my life." She said quietly, her eyes fixated on the floor again. "But when he came back, he wasn't the same person he used to be. He…he was so angry, so different, so cold." She sighed, "He said he was angry because of me, because I ruined his life. That it was my fault he was like this. He said all these things to me, telling me no one in my life would ever love me or accept me. That I was too stupid to get anywhere in life. That I may as well just give up now while I was still ahead because it was no use. That I was of no use."

Mel bit down on her lower lip as she felt Zack rub her back soothingly, "you don't have to keep going if you don't want to," he whispered.

Mel only shook her head, "I'm almost done," she said. Her voice quiet.

After a few moments, she said, "but things only got worse from there. I came home with a mark on my arm one day and Punk knew right away. He knew, and he flipped out. I just broke down and told him about everything. About everything he put me through, and how it had been going on for awhile. Because there was no point in lying to Punk. He would've known anyways. He knows when I'm lying to him, and even before I told him he knew Matt was putting his hands on me. I had never seen my brother so angry, he went to Matt's house and he beat the hell out of him." She sighed, "that's why he flipped out and punched you the other day. When you pushed me. It reminded him of Matt, and he never wants to see me go through anything like that again. So him punching you was just a reflex.."

Zack sat there, looking down at Mel, he had no idea what to say. How were you supposed to respond to something like that?

"Don't worry," Mel whispered. "You don't have to say anything. I just need to know you still love me."

He lifted her head back up, "I will always love you." He whispered, wiping away her tears, "Nothing will change that."

Mel let out a sigh of relief she had been holding in since before she had started telling her story as she broke out into sobs. It felt good to cry, and let her feelings go. "You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that." Mel managed to get out through her sobs.

He stroked her hair, swallowing the lump in his throat. Now he understood. Now he understood why she was so guarded, why she put up such thick walls. Why she would always push him away.

"I'm never going to leave you Mel." He promised, his voice soft as he kissed the top of her head. "I'll never leave you," he softly repeated.

"I'm sorry I've been pushing you away," she said quietly. "But I was falling in love with you, and I didn't know what else to do."

"Shhh, baby. Don't worry about that," he said, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "We'll get through this together. I'm not going anywhere."

Mel looked up at him, locking her eyes with his as she smiled weakly at him, "I love you, Zack."

"I love you too, Mel Brooks. And I'm always going to love you."

Mel took a deep breath, and slowly let it out as she climbed into Zack's arms, and buried her face into his chest.

Zack wrapped his arms tightly around Mel as he moved back so he was sitting against the wall, and brought her closer to him.

Now that he knew about her past, maybe it was enough heal their broken hearts, and get them through this war. Together.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**A/N: Well, there's chapter twenty-seven. :] This chapter was quite long! xD Wow, guys, I honestly cannot believe we're already at chapter twenty-seven, and have over 150 reviews! (Almost 175!) But we owe it all to you guys, thank you so much. You guys are the best, seriously. :] Twenty-eight should be up tomorrow, so keep a look out. Don't forget to review, review, review! :] Luhhhh Yewwwww!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys, Mikaela here! We are almost to 180 reviews, which is almost as much as my other multi-chapter fic, which is freaking AMAZING! So a huge thanks is in order to all of you. Keep the reviews coming, and thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic! Now on to the next chapter! :D**

**Chapter 28**

Soft kisses on her neck and face woke Mikaela from the deep sleep she'd been in, and she opened her eyes to see Randy hovering over her. His gray eyes were warm and soft instead of cold and hard like usual, and he smiled at her when he noticed that she was awake.

"Morning, beautiful," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Mikaela felt her cheeks redden, and she grinned up at him. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because you're here," he answered simply, propping himself up on an elbow, his tattooed forearm resting above her head.

Mikaela's blush deepened, and she shook her head. "You're acting so un-Randy Orton-like that you're starting to frighten me," she joked, sitting up.

Randy also sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his bare chest. "I know, I'm starting to frighten myself," he murmured, kissing the sensitive spot just below her right ear.

Mikaela lifted his hand from where it had been resting on her stomach and kissed his knuckles. "'The Viper' Randy Orton afraid? Never!" she mock-gasped.

Randy chuckled and buried his face in the side of her neck. "I've been scared before," he admitted.

"Oh yeah? Name one time," Mikaela challenged.

Randy was quiet for a moment, and then he murmured, "When I thought that I was going to lose you to Rhodes."

Mikaela tensed up at the mention of her former fiancé, and the air between her and Randy suddenly got heavy. "Yeah, well, Cody no longer matters to me," she said finally, her voice flat. She gazed up at Randy with sparkling gray-blue eyes. "I've made my choice."

Randy smiled and kissed her deeply. "I knew you'd come back to me," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"Of course," Mikaela murmured, running her fingers through his short dark brown hair. "Who can resist you?"

Randy smirked and kissed her nose. "Not you, obviously."

Mikaela smirked back and stroked the side of his chiseled face lovingly, letting her gentle touch do the talking.

Randy sighed suddenly and pulled back, slight sadness in his gray eyes. "I suppose you have to go back soon, huh?"

"Nah," Mikaela said, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "I think I'm gonna stay here for awhile."

Randy broke off the kiss and nuzzled his face into the side of her neck. "I'm so happy you're here," he whispered.

Mikaela kissed his temple. "Me too. You should get some sleep, we've still got a few hours before we have to go to the arena."

"Only if you stay with me," Randy said, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her playfully down onto the bed with him.

"Okay, okay," Mikaela laughed, snuggling into his side. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Randy smiled contentedly as he wrapped an arm tightly around her. "You make me a better person," he said, his voice drifting off into a whisper as he rested his head on top of hers. "I'm so glad I have you..."

His voice trailed off, and when Mikaela looked up, she saw that he'd fallen asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later, at the arena, Mel was stretching for her match with Beth Phoenix. She was up next, and she was nervous as hell, especially when she remembered all that Beth had done to her.

About ten minutes before the match was due to start, the door to her locker room opened, and Zack walked in. He shut the door behind him and crossed the room, pulling her into his arms immediately. He knew when Mel was nervous just by looking at her, and he was determined to make her feel better.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Scared," Mel admitted, resting her head against Zack's chest.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be standing right by the curtain. If anything goes wrong, I'll be out there in a heartbeat. And I won't think twice about hitting a girl to protect you, especially since Beth is more man than woman anyway," Zack reassured her.

Mel laughed at his joke. "Thanks Zacky, that makes me feel better," she said, hugging him tight.

"That's what I was going for," Zack told her, kissing the top of her head.

Ten minutes later, her music hit, and she went out for her match with her head held high, knowing that she had Zack to back her up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zack was standing by the monitor backstage watching Mel make her entrance when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see CM Punk standing there, and he instantly tensed up. "Listen, Punk, about what I said to Mel–"

"No, you listen, Ryder," Punk cut him off. "I have something that I need to get off my chest."

Zack got a little nervous, but he kept quiet and stood there, waiting for him to continue.

"I just wanted to apologize for hitting you," Punk said, surprising Zack. "I was mad, but that doesn't excuse what I did. I was just protecting Mel, and according to AJ, you know why already, so I'm going to spare you the details."

"Thanks for the apology, Punk, but I definitely understand. I had no right to push Mel, and believe me I wish that I could take it back. But I have to live with it, and I intend to make up for it by kissing her and telling her how much I love her everyday. Because I do love her. And I understand the urge to protect her, because that's what I want to do as well. And I promise you that I'm going to make sure that she's happy and loved for the rest of her life." Zack told the Voice of the Voiceless, meaning every word of what he said.

Punk studied him, and then he said, "You know, Zack, I once told Mel that I was glad she had you, and I stand by that statement even more than I did before." He embraced Zack, shocking the Long Island Iced-Z. "Take good care of her, man, or I will find you and make sure that you never see the light of day again." He walked off, tossing a "Catch you later, broski" over his shoulder.

Zack just stood there, shaking his head with amusement.

Punk was just Punk, there was really nothing more to say.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel limped through the curtain, holding her back and wincing. She had been hit with a Glam Slam and pinned faster than she could blink, and she had immediately headed back up the ramp, not wanting to look at Beth's gloating face a second longer than necessary.

All of the pain and humility she felt melted away when she saw Zack standing there though, waiting for her with a huge grin on his face and his hands behind his back.

"You did great, baby," he murmured, giving her a peck on the cheek. "It doesn't matter that you lost, you're the best female wrestler in the world."

Mel smiled at the use of her brother's title and kissed Zack sweetly. "Thank you, Zacky."

"No, thank you for giving me another chance, Mel," Zack told her. "I won't let you down, I promise." And with that he produced a beautiful red rose from behind his back. He held it out to her a little shyly. "This is for you."

Mel took the rose and smiled up at him, tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much, Zack. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I do," he whispered, pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you, Mel."

"I love you too, Zack," Mel said into his chest, closing her eyes. "Forever and always."

**A/N: I know this chapter was super sappy, but there should be more action in the next one, so have no fear! And now I must ask you, our loyal readers and reviewers, a question: Who do you like Mikaela with more, Cody or Randy, and why? This is important to the fic, so be sure to tell us what you think! Thanks again for reading! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey guys! Mel here! You guys with your reviews are awesome! Seriously, I love you guys. Thanks to all the other reviewers who took the time to point out how they agree with me when it comes to younger guys being buried. It drives me crazy, but it's most difficult for me to watch Zack be buried week, after week, after week since I love him so much. So thanks for the support, guys! :] I saw all your comments after I posted twenty-seven, (figures), which is why I'm thanking you now! :] Anyway, here's chapter twenty-nine, enjoy! **

Mikaela stood in the middle of the ring as she stretched, waiting for Mel to come out. The two had a match tonight.

She glanced back at Randy, who proudly stood in her corner to support her. "You got this, baby," he smirked.

"Of course I do," she smirked back. "Mel stands no chance against me."

"Not even the slightest of chances," he laughed.

Moments later, Mel's music hit, and she walked out hand in hand with Zack, their fingers laced together. Mikaela huffed as she rolled her eyes._ She really does know how to string a guy along_, Mikaela thought to herself as she watched Mel step onto the apron.

Mel's eyes darkened when she saw Randy standing in Mikaela's corner. Of course Mikaela was only using Cody for whatever reason her twisted brain had given her, but those were reasons Mel would never understand.

Mel didn't even bother to stand on the ropes, and wave to her fans, or kiss Zack. She jumped in the ring, standing face to face with Mikaela. "I knew you never loved him." Mel said flatly, her eyes cold. "I called it, I told you that you never loved him, and you have proved my point, Mikaela. I thought I knew you. After being your best friend for as long as I have, I thought I knew you, but damn was I wrong." She said angrily. "You have the nerve to lie to me when I ask you where my boyfriend was, and then you have the fucking nerve to break him and I up _knowing _what I went through before? _Knowing _my past?" She said, glaring at her. "You've made my life nothing short of a living hell, Mikaela. I don't even know who you are anymore."

Mikaela only stared at Mel, "how many times are you going to play that stupid sob story, Mel? I heard you told Zack. I'm sure he feels even more sorry for you now then he did when he first met you." She smirked, shaking her head. "You really are stupid, aren't you Mel? You stand no chance in this war. I could take you out faster than you could ever blink." She spat, "you're stand here, saying that _I've _changed, but what about _you_, Mel? Huh? Tell me, who's better in bed, my brother, or your boy toy, Zack?"

Mel glared, growling low in her throat before slapping Mikaela hard across the face. She had seriously had it with Mikaela and her bullshit. She wasn't going to take it anymore. She was going to stand up for herself. "Don't you dare go there, Mikaela. Because you damn well _know _I _never _slept with your brother, nor have I slept with Zack. Not that that's any of your goddamn businesses. But I've heard you're getting around with Randy. So, who are you to talk?"

Mikaela's jaw tightened, and she slapped Mel so hard she fell to the mat. "You fucking bitch!" She screamed. "Don't you dare say something you don't know anything about," she sneered.

Mel held her cheek as it stung from thee slap, and then next thing she knew, Mikaela kicked her in the face, right in the nose.

Even though the bell never rang, Mikaela continued, and dominated most of the "match" between her and Mel. She even was able to pull of the RKO so she could have a piece of Randy with her when she was in the ring.

Once she delivered the RKO for the second time, she got the three count as she and Randy celebrated in the ring.

But then the unexpected happened, Randy began to attack Mel, and even Mikaela didn't expect this. Randy kicked Mel in the stomach, and then delivered her the RKO to her himself.

But once he heard her voice, he stopped, and looked at her. "Come on, Randy." Mikaela said softly, holding out her hand, waiting for him to take it.

The Viper glanced down at Mel, who was beaten, bruised, and had a bloody lip, and nose. He didn't mean to attack her, but the voices were talking to him again. "Come on, Randy." Mikaela urged again. "Lets get out of here."

Randy sighed, turning to Mikaela, taking her hand into his as the two left hand in hand without even saying a word to Mel.

Zack glared at the two of them as they walked out of the arena, and up the ramp. He was truly growing to hate Mikaela Mizanin.

He then turned his attention back to his girlfriend, who had yet to move. "Baby," he whispered, kneeling down next to her. "Are you okay? Are you all right?"

Mel whimpered in response, "Punk," she whispered, dozing in and out of consciousness.

Zack turned around to see Eve standing behind him, "can you please go and get Punk?"

Eve nodded, "I'll be right back."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Mikaela and Randy were now in his hotel room, as he was pacing back and fourth. "What was that back there?" She asked quietly as she watched him pace back and fourth.

"I don't know," he mumbled as he kicked the trashcan and sent it flying across the room. "I don't know what the fuck happened! They just got in my head again! They told me to attack Mel…said she's no good to you," he sighed.

Mikaela sighed as she took him by the hand, "Randy, come here," she mumbled.

He turned to look at her, and their eyes locked.

She ran a hand through his hair, "it's okay. It's all right," she whispered. "They're gone now," she said softly. "Stay with me and I promise they'll be gone forever."

Randy took a deep breath, pressing his forehead against hers. "I need you," he breathed. "If I'm without you, they'll never leave me alone."

"You'll never be without me, baby. I promise."

He looked up at her, and nodded, his shoulders relaxing. "Good."

"Of course," she whispered, kissing him softly.

He kissed her back as he pulled her closer, and deepened it. "You're my girl now," he said. "Now and forever."

"Always." She mumbled into the kiss. "Always."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Elsewhere, Eve was still looking for Punk as she raced up and down the halls in a full panic. She was put to a stop when she ran into Mike.

He studied her face for a few moments, quickly reading her. "What's the matter, Eve?"

"Have you seen Punk!?" She said, panicking. "I gotta find him, I need to find him now" She urged, tears behind her eyes. Ever since Mel had lost Mikaela, Eve and her were slowly starting to become friends, and Eve was worried about her friend.

"He's in his locker room listening to music. What's the matter, Eve?"

Eve ran down the hall quickly, motioning Mike to come with her, "Mel had a match with Mikaela, and of course Mel was too weak to fight back, and Mikaela beat her ass. But she's asking for her brother, and Zack asked me to find him!" She said, talking so fast that Mike couldn't exactly understand her.

"It's okay, Eve," he said, his voice soft. "It's all right."

They found him a few minutes later, and the second Mel's name came out of Eve's mouth, he was gone, leaving her with Mike.

Eve was slightly shaking, "that scared the shit out of me, Mike." She whispered.

"Shhh, it's all right, everything is going to be just fine," Mike promised, bringing her into his arms, and holding her tight. "Shhh," he whispered. "Mel is gonna be just fine," he promised, stroking her hair.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Punk was now carrying his sister out of the ring, who was awake, but extremely dazed.

Mel opened her eyes, which she had closed to see if it would help ease the pain. When she opened her eyes to see her brother looking back at her, it helped a little bit. "Punk," she breathed.

"Hey, Melly. Stay awake for me now, okay?"

Mel nodded, "I'm tired, though."

"That's because Mikeala gave you the RKO, and then Randy did, but stay awake."

Mel mumbled something, and then looked back at her brother. "Where's Zack?"

"Right beside me," he promised.

Punk took Mel to Zack's hotel room, placing her on the bed. "She should be all right now," he said. "Just don't let her sleep too long. She probably has a horrible headache."

Zack nodded, his eyes sad. "All right, thanks man."

Punk nodded, "you all right?"

Zack waited a moment before replying, "just sick of this war."

"We all are," Punk said. "But stick with me, I've got your back."

Zack smiled weakly, giving him a pat on the back, "thanks, Punk."

"Anytime," he said. "Let me know how Mel is later."

Zack nodded, and watched Punk leave. He truly was a good big brother. The best.

Twenty minutes later, Zack felt Mel start to stir in his bed, "hey you," he said softly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a truck," she mumbled, holding her head. "I think I'm gonna take a hot shower."

"Alone?" The Long Island native asked.

Mel gave him a look before pushing his face away playfully, as she blushed at his question, "yes. Alone."

Zack smiled, "all right, I'll wait for you."

Mel smiled back as she gave him a quick kiss, and then hoped in the shower.

She stood in there, allowing the hot water to take away the pain she felt from her match, and just overall from everything she had been put through over the past few weeks. She was emotionally and mentally drained.

Thirty minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of Zack's sweatpants, and one of his t-shirts. She felt much better.

But she felt her heart jump when her boyfriend was no longer sitting on the bed. However, when she turned her head towards the kitchen, she saw he had made dinner, with a single candle in the middle of the table, and another rose in his hand.

Mel smiled sweetly at him, "is there a day that goes by where you aren't ever romantic?"

Zack smirked, "I'll let you be the judge of that," he whispered as he pressed his lips on to her forehead, and then handed her the rose.

She smiled at him, rolling her eyes at his comment as she inhaled the scent of the flower.

"Dinner?" Zack asked, pointing towards the table.

Mel shook her head, taking him by the hand as she walked backwards towards the bed. "For tonight, I think I much rather skip dinner, and go straight to desert." She whispered into his ear, pulling him close to her.

"Well, you know what they say," he whispered back to her. "Desert _is _the best part of the meal," he whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss on her neck as he buried his face into the side of her neck.

Mel giggled as she kissed him deeply, falling backwards onto the bed, and bringing Zack down with her. Tonight was gonna be a good night.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**A/N: Yay! I did it! I got up chapter twenty-nine! (Say what!? Twenty-nine!?) I honestly didn't think I was going to because I have to get up early for class tomorrow, and it's already past midnight here, lololol. Don't forget to review, we love them, and you guys! See you tomorrow! Night guys! - Mel **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey guys, Mel here! I'm filling in for 'Kaela again! (I love this kid, because if I didn't, I wouldn't be doing this! ;D) oh, I wanted to point out, Mikaela and I think your reviews are SO funny. Everyone's reactions are priceless. Everyone has so much to say about Mikaela! ;D I choked on my bagel this morning because of one of the reviews. LOL. I texted Mikaela, we were cracking up! We seriously love you guys. You're awesome! :] OH, and I just wanted to give 'Kaela a shout out since everyone is hating on her in the story lately. (But she's gone to the dark side, so it's to be expected. XD) but I luh yew bud! You're the best! Thanks for always being there for me whenever I need you, and thanks for crackin me up when I need a laugh! :D You're the best, bud! :] **

**May 29****th****, Monday Night Raw**

There was another match tonight, but this one was a little different. It was a mixed tag team match. Not only that, but it was an Extreme Rules match. So, prepare for a hell of a match, because…that's exactly what it was going to be. Hell.

Mikaela and Randy were the first two to step into the ring as Randy's music hit, and the crowd was to their feet, but we're quick to boo once they saw that Mikaela Mizanin by his side.

They ignored the mix reaction they got, and climbed into the middle of the ring. Mikaela was going to start things off of course, she was pumped tonight. Especially after coming off the victory from Friday Night Smackdown, and Raw from last week.

She bounced on her feet, waiting for Mel to come out. She saw this as an easy victory. Especially after Friday's match.

Zack's music hit, and the crowd was at their feet, showing their approval for the couple. The "Soulmates" in the WWE.

Mel looked at Zack once they had reached the ring since she knew she would have to start things off, being that Mikaela was in the ring already.

"You're gonna do great, baby," he said softly.

Mel shook her head, "not a chance."

"Hey. Don't talk like that, you'll do great. You're related to the best in the world," he winked.

Mel smiled at him slightly, "thanks babe," she whispered before giving him a quick kiss, and jumping off the ropes, and into the ring.

She stood toe to toe with Mikaela, her eyes cold. She was ready to fight.

The bell sounded, and the two former friends locked up, but Mikaela was quick to get out of it, as she threw Mel to the mat before putting her in a headlock.

Mel was able to fight out of it after a few moments, as she climbed to the second rope to get a drop kick, and watched Mikaela fall to the mat.

She then stood in one of the corners to catch her breath, and when Mikaela came running towards her, she gave her a high knee.

She grinned back at her boyfriend before setting her former best friend up for the Broski Boot, it had connected.

Mel was beyond excited as she went for the Rough Ryder, taking one out of her boyfriends book, and that connected! It was unbelievable. Mel couldn't even comprehend any of this, or that it was happening for that matter. She saw that Mikaela had hit her mouth on the turnbuckle when coming down from the Rough Ryder, and she heard Randy freaking out in the corner, but because Mikaela was unable to get to him for a tag, he couldn't do anything.

She was quick to drag Mikaela to the middle of the ring, and get the cover, but Mikaela kicked out at two.

Mel sighed in frustration. She had to win this match. She had to prove she was worth something.

Mikaela then went on the offense as she was quick to attack Mel, and bring her down to the mat, just where she wanted her.

She then motioned for Randy to hand her a chair, and he was quick to toss it to her, as Mikaela slapped Mel with the chair in the back. And after the third hit, Mel was quick to lose count of how many came after that.

Zack stood in his girlfriends corner feeling completely hopeless and useless as tears were quick to well up in his eyes. He wanted to go and save her. But he couldn't. He wasn't the legal man to do so.

Mel crawled over to where the ropes were to try and catch her breath, but it was no use as Mikaela was too quick, and a lot stronger than the smaller Diva who had become extremely weak over the past few weeks.

Mikaela then glanced back Randy as he was quick to toss her a pair of handcuffs and a Kendo Stick.

Mel's heart started to pound out of her chest. She was scared out of her mind, and all she wanted to do, all she knew she _had _to do, was get to Zack.

She started to slowly crawl towards him, since she really didn't have any other options because she was in so much pain. She was fingertips away…and…._WHAM!_ Mikaela slapped her with the chair before she could reach Zack, and dragged her back to the middle of the ring.

The smaller Diva flipped over holding a hand under her back as she looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain, but it was no use.

Next thing Mel knew, she was handcuffed to the ropes.

She watched her former best friend pace in front of her eyes, Kendo Stick in her hand, a smirk on her face. Her eyes cold. What happened to her best friend?

"Do you really have to do this?" Mel whimpered, tears in her eyes. "We used to be best friends," she reminded the blonde haired, blue-grey eyed Diva before her.

Mikaela only shook her head, "used to be." She said, "not anymore. Besides, you have Eve, you have Zack, and you have your brother. You even have _my _brother," she sneered. "What more do you need, are you that selfish?"

"I need my best fri-" Mel was quickly cut off by the blow to the abs with the Kendo Stick.

The small Diva yelled out in pain, she was completely helpless.

Mikaela smacked Mel around a few more times, just because she could, and then dragged her to the middle of the ring for the three count.

She and Randy celebrated her victory, and they were gone in the blink of an eye.

Mel could barely move. She was in so much pain that it seemed to hurt to even blink.

Punk, who had been watching backstage was full of rage. He was behind sick of Randy and his bullshit. His target was never Mikaela. It was always Mel.

Punk ran down the ramp, and into the ring to save his sister once again. But he would always save her. He didn't care how many times he had to do it.

When he got there, Zack was already beside her, stroking her hair, and whispering comforting things to her. When he looked up, the Long Island Iced-Z saw her brother.

"She's really hurting," he mumbled. "I…I couldn't do anything, I wasn't the legal man. Punk…man, I swear…I'm…I'm so sorry," he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks as he ran a hand through Mel's hair, lightly kissing her forehead.

Punk's eyes locked with a broken Zack Ryder. "It's all right man, I know, I saw the match. I don't blame you. This is all Randy." He said, growling deep in his throat at the mention of The Vipers name. He was going to kill Randy Orton.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Randy and Mikaela ran into his hotel room, as he picked her up and spun her around, "you were great, baby!" He smiled as he kissed her.

Mikaela smiled back, "I only learn from the best," she smirked.

He smirked back as he was quick to kiss her again as he picked her up again, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She kissed him down his neck as she heard him groan in response. She loved having this power over him. This control. This power to make him want her. It was a turn on for her.

As she sucked on his neck for a few moments, she noticed he was becoming a little anxious.

"Don't play these games, 'Kaela," he mumbled, his breathing heavy.

"I don't know what you're taking about," she said sweetly as she removed his shirt, and flipped him over so she was on top of him now. She looked into his eyes, and at his body. He was so nice looking, so different, so aggressive, so determined to get whatever he wanted. She loved that about him. But then again, she loved everything about him. If she was being honest with herself, then she'd tell you that she just loved _him_.

"I love you, Randy." She whispered, looking up at him as their eyes met.

He was quiet for a moment, but then he replied, "I love you too, 'Kaela. I love you with all my heart and soul. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. To be completely honest, I never loved anyone before I met you." He whispered.

She smiled at him as she stroked his cheek. She didn't care what anyone else thought. Randy Orton was perfect.

She placed soft kisses down his neck, to his shoulder, and then up his neck again before going down the opposite. She stopped at that shoulder, and then kissed him down his chest, stopping right at his waistline. She removed his jeans, and was so tempted to remove his boxers.

But, she enjoyed teasing him much more.

Randy growled low in his throat. "Mikaela," he growled, taking a handful of the sheets in both of his hands. "I need you now." He demanded. "I can't wait anymore."

Mikaela smirked, "all right baby," she whispered in between their kisses. "I won't make you wait anymore."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Meanwhile elsewhere, Punk was now in Zack's hotel room, placing his younger sister on the bed. He had to blink away the tears he felt in his eyes. He had to be the strong one.

He glanced over at Zack who looked like he was completely and totally lifeless ever since the three of them had left the ring. He was even shaking a bit.

"Zack, it's okay," Punk said, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "You couldn't do anything."

"But I should've done _something_!" He snapped as he kicked the table, and a glass cup fell to the floor, and broken into a tiny million pieces. "I told you I would take of her! I told you I'd protect her!" He yelled.

"Zack, hey, wait a minute," he whispered softly. "It's okay. It's all right," he promised the younger wrestler as he brought his sisters broken boyfriend into a hug. "I _know _you did your best, and so does Mel. But if she wakes up, and sees you like this, you'll scare her."

Zack nodded as he sniffled, looking over to Mel. "I love her man. I swear I love her."

"I know you do, I can see it," he reassured him.

Zack smiled weakly just as Mel awoke, and tried to sit up, but couldn't.

Zack shook his head, making his way over to her, "no, baby. Don't move," he whispered as he climbed in bed with her. "You need a lot of rest."

"I need you," she mumbled into his chest.

He smiled as he kissed her. "I'm here, baby. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Punk smiled at the two, they really were soulmates.

He stepped out quietly after saying goodbye to his sister and Zack, he knew they would both want to be alone for awhile, and Mel needed to be alone with him for awhile as it is.

Zack laid Mel back down on her back, looking at her. Her body looked so beaten, he felt so helpless. So lost. He didn't know what to do. "What can I do to help?" He whispered.

"Just be here with me," she softly replied. "You always make me feel better."

Zack nodded as he placed a soft kiss on her neck, "I will _always _be here for you, Mel. You're the love of my life. I'm never leaving your side again."

Mel looked at him as she kissed him softly. "What would I do without you?"

"You'll never have to even worry about that, because I'll always be here for you. Forever, and always."

Mel smiled, kissing him again before pulling away and softly whispering, "forever and always."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N: Well, that was an intense chapter. XD it was something I came up with this afternoon when 'Kaela and I were brainstorming! We already have chapter thirty-one planned out, which has a huge twist! That'll be posted by Mikaela tomorrow, so be on the lookout! Tomorrow is Friday, which means it's the weekend! YES! Which means we'll get a lot of chapters posted! Yes! Yes! Yes! (No pun intended.) - Mel**

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Mikeala! I just wanted to say thanks for all the comments when it comes to me being a heel! XD it gives me a huge confidence boost for my future wrestling career! XD see you tomorrow! - Mikaela **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Mel again! I'm filling in for 'Kaela again! Which I don't mind doing since I love her. (: We almost didn't get a chapter up today because I felt pretty crap earlier, and 'Kaela needed me to fill in. But, I'm doing this chapter anyway because you guys deserve it! We're **_**so **_**close to 200 reviews guys! I can't believe it! Keep them coming! Thanks! Enjoy! **

**Friday Night Smackdown, May 29****th****, 2012**

Even though Mel shouldn't be going out there to the ring tonight, she was going to because she would have her brother by her side. Punk was her partner, and it didn't get any better than that.

They were backstage in his locker room as Mel watched her brother tape his wrists. "Are you sure you want to do this, Melly?" He asked, looking up at his younger sister for just a moment. "Monday didn't go so well, and it's not that I won't protect you, it's that I won't be able to if you can't tag me."

Mel sighed as she ran a hand through her straightened brunette hair, "I know, Punk." She softly whispered, hating the feeling she got as flashbacks went through her mind of her match from Raw this past Monday night. "But I'll be fine," she said. "I'm strong."

Punk brought his sister into a tight hug, "you're one of the strongest girls I know, Melly. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest. "It means everything to me that you're so proud of me."

"I always am," he promised, placing a light kiss on her forehead. "Always." He whispered.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

As for Mikaela and Randy, they were also getting ready for the match as they were in his locker room alone. "You remember our plan, don't you?"

Mikaela nodded, "of course I remember baby. How could I ever forget?" She smirked.

He smirked back at his girlfriend, "you're such a bad person Mikaela Mizanin," Randy whispered in her ear as he nibbled on it.

Mikaela only laughed in response as she said, "well, I do learn from the best," she winked.

Randy chucked as he kissed her, running her tongue over her bottom lip. He couldn't wait to put his plan into action.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Mel Brooks walked out with her older brother as Punk's music hit and the crowd went wild as they stood to their feet for the siblings who were so loved by the WWE universe.

Zack was also by her side, their fingers laced together, which gave another reason for the crowd to show their approval.

"I'm gonna be standing on your side of the ring the whole time," Zack whispered once they reached the ring, and he placed a soft kiss on her temple.

Mel closed her eyes, taking in his scent, and his touch. It was comforting to her. "Mmmm, thank you," she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Anything for you, Mel."

Mel smiled sweetly at him, he was the best thing to ever happen to her. "I love you, baby. Forever and always."

Zack smiled, kissing her softly, "forever and always."

Moments later, Randy's music hit, and the crowd was quick to boo them, just like Monday night. Mikaela only rolled her eyes as the boos they were getting only became louder, quickly filling the arena. She loved the hate. She loved the boos. She loved the unapproved response she got from everyone around her. She only fed off of it.

"Lets do this," Randy whispered into her ear as he kissed her forehead.

Mikaela nodded as she stood in the corner, and Randy was the first one to step into the ring, causing Punk to step into moments later.

Punk was quick to start with the upper hand, which had his sister excited. She loved his watch him wrestle, and she truly believe that he was the best in the world. But he was also her hero.

She cheered for him as she watched him give Randy a rough clothes line, and Randy fall to the mat.

Punk then asked Mel to hand him a chair, and she gladly hopped off the apron, and grabbed a chair from under the ring. She would enjoy watching her older brother deliver some much needed payback to The Viper.

She watched Punk hit Randy with the chair three times, and then of course, she watched her former best friend jump in the ring to save Randy, and before Punk could pull away, the chair came in contact with Mikaela's body, and Punk heard her yell out in pain.

However, Mikaela went back to her corner, and moments later, since Randy was able to daze Punk with a DDT from the second rope, and recover from the hits he took from The Chicago Native moments before, he tagged his girlfriend, resulting in Mel having to come in to face off with her ex best friend once again.

Mel's eyes locked with Mikaela's as she tried so hard to hide the fear in her eyes, especially as flashbacks of their past match played in her mind over and over.

She was brought out of her trace from a hard slap from Mikaela, as she fell to the mat. Mikaela wasted no time kicking Mel around as she kicked her in her already sore ribs, and her freshly healed busted lip. Busting it open again. She continued to stomp on her body as Mel already began to daze in and out of consciousness and the match had just begun for her a few moments ago.

She started to feel dizzy as she laid there on her back, and blocked out the blows she was receiving from Mikaela the best she could.

Moments later, she realized that Mikaela began to use the chair once again, just like this past Monday, and as she tried to move out of the way, but Mikaela only denied her wish, as she would drag her back to the middle of the ring, and begin to slap her around all over again.

But, then this match took a whole other turn Mel didn't expect. - Mikaela started to hit Mel in the head with the chair. Her hits were directly to the head, and were with full force.

The ref was quick to ring the bell as she tried to get the angry Diva away from Mel who was on her back completely motionless.

But Mikaela was too strong, and every time the ref tried to get her away from Mel, she would threaten to smack him around with the chair, and she did once, just to prove her point.

Punk couldn't take watching this anymore as he jumped into the ring, and kicked Mikaela in the back of the head, ripping the chair from her hands.

Mikaela slowly began to walk away from the Chicago Native, as she walked backwards to her corner.

Punk's green eyes went cold as he made his way over to Mikaela and The Viper, striking Randy with the chair, sending him off the apron.

Just as he was going to hit Randy for a second time, he turned around at the sound of Zack's voice. What Zack said next made his heart stop.

"Punk!" Zack cried, as he was knelt down beside his girlfriend, "Mel's not moving," he said.

Punk dropped the chair, as he glared back at Randy and Mikaela before dropping to his sisters side. "Mel," he whispered softly, his heart racing. "Mel!" He repeated, this time his voice was much more firm. "Mel!" He repeated for a third time, this time tears were behind his eyes, because she sister wasn't responding. "Mel…" he whispered, sadly trailing off. "Mel, come on," he begged, shaking his sister.

Zack whimpered, biting down on his lower lip, "she's not breathing, man."

Punk didn't want to believe Zack, but when he checked, The Long Island Native was right.

The medical staff came out, and put Mel on a stretcher as Cenation came out and watched. The team stood there feeling lifeless as they watched the small Diva be put into the ambulance. They all stood there, not knowing if they would ever see their teammate again.

Zack swallowed roughly as he and Punk climbed into the back of the ambulance. He could no longer hold back the tears that were behind his blue eyes as he watched the paramedic hook his girlfriend up to oxygen. "Come on baby," he whispered, taking her hand into his. "You gotta get through this. We gotta be together for the rest of our lives, and I can't do that without you. Remember forever and always?" He whispered, running a hand through her hair, and kissing her forehead.

Mel had to come out on top of this. She had to beat the odds this time around. She had several times before, and now she had to do it again. She just had to..

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Meanwhile elsewhere Mikaela and Randy were back in his hotel room.

The blonde haired, blue-grey eyed Diva sat on the bed, her head in her hands. What the hell had she done out there?

She shook her head, she didn't know who she was, or who she had become. But Mikaela knew what she did out there tonight, beating Mel the way she did, was a step to far, but she could never take it back.

"What's wrong?" Randy mumbled, pulling her out of her thoughts as he walked over to her, in nothing more than just a pair of boxers.

Mikaela looked up at him, sighing deeply. "Nothing," she mumbled back. "I just feel like I went to far tonight," she said.

The Viper shook her head, "you didn't. She'll be fine. Mel's probably overreacting just like she overacts to everything in her life, 'Kaela," he said, squatting down in front of her so he was at her level.

"Yeah, probably," she agreed quietly.

Randy stroked her face, and kissed her forehead. "You know she is, she's a drama queen."

Mikaela rolled her eyes at the thought, Mel was just that. "I need you," she mumbled, running her hands through his hair.

He nodded, as he was quick to remove her shirt. He started placing soft kisses on her neck, as they trailed down to her shoulder, to her chest, and then he finally stopped once he had reached her waistline.

He slowly slid off her jeans, and then made his way back up all the way to her neck, following the same trail he had just made on his way down.

He slowly trailed kisses from her neck, to her jaw and then covered her mouth with his as he traced her bottom lip, and pushed his tongue inside.

Mikaela was quick to connect her tongue with his, as thoughts of her match from tonight with Mel were quick to fade from her mind.

Randy and his touch was all that mattered to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer as Randy deepened the kiss, and pulled away for a quick moment, but only to kick off his boxers, and remove the rest of Mikaela's clothing.

He then kissed her again as they got under the covers, and the two got lost in their own little world.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Elsewhere backstage, Eve was sitting in the hallway outside John Cena's locker room, the rest of her teammates inside. The locker room quiet, on a whole different vibe. No one was talking, and even John was quiet as he was at a loss for words.

AJ sat beside him, putting an arm around him, "it's okay, Jonny. Mel is gonna pull through this," she whispered, trying to comfort him. "I promise she will. She's strong."

"I hope so, AJ. She is strong, but she's already been through so much, and I don't know if she's that strong anymore," he said quietly as he brought her into his arms. "But having you here, it helps."

"Glad I can help you," she said, softly kissing him on the cheek before placing her head back in his chest.

Eve sat outside the locker room because it was too hard for her to be around her teammates in that depressing environment when she already upset over Mel, and was much worse off than some of her teammates.

Mike, who was coming back from a workout, saw Eve on the floor, he dropped down beside her. "Eve…what is it?"

"It's Mel, Mike." She sobbed, looking up at him, "she had a match tonight, but Mikaela turned on her and hit her in the head with a chair. I don't know how many hits she took. I lost count after five," she choked out through her cries. "But it's bad, Mike. She wasn't moving after Mikaela got kicked out, and then Zack said she wasn't breathing. What if she doesn't make it?" She asked, looking up at him into his blue eyes.

Mike's heart dropped into his stomach, but he couldn't show his fear. He only took Eve into his arms and whispered, "shhh, don't worry, Eve. Mel's gonna get through this," he said, kissing her forehead. "I promise," he said softly, stroking her hair as he brought her closer and tighter into his embrace. "I promise.." he softly repeated.

But, as much as Mike wanted to keep this promise, he wasn't so sure he could.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N: Well…I told you there was a twist, huh? :D This was something that actually hit me yesterday afternoon when Mikaela and I were talking! Anyway, review for us guys! Mikaela and I will love waking up to them! It's now after 3am here, almost four, so I'm heading to bed without a doubt. Lolllll. 'Kaela plans on getting up 32 tomorrow sometime, so be on the lookout! See you guys tomorrow! Goodnight! Or good morning! Ahahaha, see you soon, guys! **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mikaela again! I know I've been MIA for the last few chapters, but I'm here and ready to write! :D So a big thanks to all of you for reading this, and especially to Mel for filling in for me (again). You're awesome, buddy! Which is why it's so hard for me to write this! Now, I know that Mel and I gave up on the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter, but I had to put the lyrics below in because I heard the song and it fit the mood of the fic and especially this chapter perfectly. Oh, and regarding the comments about how evil I am, I want to say thank you. I thrive off of being evil and reading your comments about it. :) **

**Chapter 32**

"**The more the light shines through me, I pretend to close my eyes. The more the dark consumes me, I pretend I'm burning, burning bright." –Shinedown, "Burning Bright"**

Zack sat in the waiting room of the hospital, his head in his hands. Punk sat next to him, for once not saying anything. There was nothing to say.

It was obvious to Punk that Zack was blaming himself from the slump in his shoulders and the way that he was shaking. The Voice of the Voiceless didn't know what to do, and that was a scary feeling. He always knew what to do.

"Zack," he said quietly.

Zack ignored him, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Zack, look at me, please," Punk said, leaning forward and resting one hand on the Long Island Iced-Z's heaving back.

Zack finally looked up, and teary-blue eyes met sorrowful deep green. "I tried to stop it," he rasped, his voice hoarse. "I tried, I just wasn't fast enough—"

"I know, Zack," Punk cut him off, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. "I know. It's my fault, I was right there. I should've stopped Mikaela, but I didn't. I cared more about the fucking match than I did about my sister." Punk's voice broke as tears began to fall down his face, and he turned his head away, not wanting Zack to see his strong façade crumble.

Zack knew that Punk was embarrassed, so he simply pulled Punk into a rough hug, saying nothing about the tears.

Punk resisted the embrace at first, but then he relented and hugged Zack back.

"There's enough blame to go around," Zack muttered. "But most of it falls on Randy and Mikaela. If Mel doesn't wake up, then they're the ones who'll be paying the price."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikaela lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling of the hotel room. Her mind kept replaying what had happened back in the ring a few hours ago, and all she could think about was the sickening sound of the chair meeting Mel's skull. A shudder ran through her. How could she do that? That hadn't been her out in the ring just now. It had been something else, something dark and indescribable. And it scared the living hell out of her.

The bed shifted slightly, and Randy rolled over onto his side, his gray eyes studying her pale face. "Are you okay, baby?" he murmured, his voice soft.

"No, not really," Mikaela admitted, rolling over to face him. "I don't know who I am anymore, Randy," she whispered, gazing at him with troubled gray-blue eyes. "What I did to Mel back in the ring…that wasn't me."

Randy stared sadly back at her. It broke his heart to see her looking so confused and lost. And the worst part was, it was his fault that she was so conflicted. Sometimes he thought that if he had only left her alone, if he had only let her stay with Cody and marry him, then maybe she wouldn't have burned so many bridges. She should be with her brother and her best friend back in Cenation, not lying here with him doubting who she is. For the first time, Randy found himself hating the war that he'd created. And the reason for his uncertainty was lying next to him with tears forming in her blue-gray eyes.

"'Kaela," he whispered, reaching out and brushing some of her wild hair out of her face. "It's not too late, you know."

Mikaela blinked at him, causing some of the tears to roll down her cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"You can still go back to Cenation," Randy told her, his voice quiet. "I'm sure they'd take you back. You could even find Cody and apologize, and start over with him. I'll leave you alone, I promise."

Mikaela stared at him in shock. Was he serious?  
When Randy saw the stunned look on her face, he added, "I just want you to be happy."

Mikaela gave him a tearful smile and reached out, pulling him close to her and resting her forehead on his. "Oh Randy, you don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Randy asked, genuinely confused. He'd just given her a way out, so why wasn't she leaping up and running out the door?

"I'm not going to go back to Cenation. I want to stay here. And I don't want Cody, I want you. I love you, and nothing's going to change that," Mikaela whispered, kissing him sweetly.

Randy instantly relaxed. If Mikaela had left him, the pain would've been immense. But he'd been willing to deal with it, as long as she would be happy.

"I love you too, baby," he whispered back, kissing her forehead and drawing her close to him, wrapping his tattooed arms tightly around her. "So much. And as for Mel, I'm sorry. I didn't know that it would go that far. I just wanted to make her unable to compete for a little while. If I had known what was going to happen, then I would never have made up that fucking plan in the first place."

Mikaela felt fresh tears prick her eyes at the mention of Mel, and she buried her face in his chest. "It's not your fault," she mumbled. "It was mine. I'm the one who hit her with the chair. The blame falls on me and me alone."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John jerked awake, blinking into the brightness of the locker room. He cursed quietly and rubbed his eyes with his hand. He'd fallen asleep without meaning to. He looked around the locker room and felt a faint rush of amusement. His teammates were all sprawled around him, either on benches or on the floor, like he was. Kaitlyn was lying a few feet away from him, curled up on her side. Surprisingly enough, Sheamus was next to her, one white arm flung protectively over her.

John shook his head in disbelief and looked over at the corner of the room. His face softened when he saw Mike and Eve leaning up against the wall, both of them asleep. Mike's arms were wrapped tightly around her and Eve had her head on his chest. John was happy to see that Mike was moving on from Mel.

Mel. He suddenly remembered why they were all there, and he growled low in his throat as he thought of Randy and Mikaela. He made a split decision to go pay them a visit. Randy's face needed to be introduced to his fist.

He went to sit up, careful not to disturb AJ, who was lying next to him, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand wrapped tightly in his. She stirred anyway, however, and she sat up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "John, where are you going?" she asked, her voice hushed so as not to wake the rest of the team.

"To pay Orton and Mikaela a visit," he said, his voice a low rumble.

AJ bit her bottom lip. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Especially with the state you're in right now?"

"I'm fine," John said shortly. He started to stand up but stopped when he felt AJ tug on his hand.

"Please don't go," she whispered. "I don't want to lose you too."

John's eyes softened, and he knelt in front of her. "You're not going to. Go back to sleep, and I'll be back here before you wake up, okay?"

AJ nodded, her big brown eyes sad.

"Hey," John murmured, lifting her chin with one finger and making her look him in the eyes. "No matter what happens, just know that I love you."

AJ smiled, and she threw her arms around John's neck and hugged him. "I love you too, Johnny."

John kissed her, lingering a little bit longer than he should've. Finally he pulled away, his blue eyes bright. He stroked her face gently, and then he stood up. He walked to the locker room door and opened it.

AJ watched him disappear into the hallway, and as the door swung shut she laid back down on the floor.

But she couldn't sleep past the sick feeling that had settled in her stomach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Babe, you need to eat something," Randy said, setting a plate of bacon down in front of his girlfriend.

Mikaela just shook her head and pushed the plate away. "I'm not hungry."

They were both showered, dressed and sitting in Randy's hotel room. He'd been trying to get her to eat for fifteen minutes now, and still she refused. He was starting to get concerned.

He sighed and crouched down next to her. "'Kaela, I know that you feel horrible about what happened to Mel, but starving yourself isn't going to help her."

Mikaela glanced at him and said nothing.

"Look, if it'll make you feel any better, we can go to the hospital later and you can make sure she's okay," Randy offered.

Mikaela spun around to face him, her eyes lighting up. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I mean it," Randy laughed, happy that she was finally showing signs of life. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. "Whatever makes you happy."

Mikaela smiled at him and ran her fingers through his short brown hair. "Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome. Now eat," Randy said, pushing the plate back to her.

Mikaela rolled her eyes but picked up a piece of bacon. Just as she was about to bite into it, the door to the hotel room flew open.

Randy stood up and whipped around, his gray eyes widening when he saw John Cena standing in the doorway. "Cena," he growled, his jaw clenching, "what the hell are you doing here?"

John didn't answer; instead he strode across the room and punched Randy as hard as he could in the jaw. Randy hit the floor and John jumped on top of him, punching him repeatedly in the face.

"John!" Mikaela screamed, leaping up and grabbing the Cenation leader's arms, trying to stop him from hitting Randy anymore. "Stop it! You're going to kill him!"

John just threw her off and continued to pound Randy, who by this point was starting to drift in and out of consciousness.

"John, please!" Mikaela begged him, tears streaming down her cheeks as she yanked on John's arms desperately. "Leave him alone! It's not his fault Mel's in the hospital, it's mine!"

John hit Randy one more time and the Viper's head dropped back, blood pouring from his split lip and a gash above his right eyebrow. John released him and Randy slid limply to the floor, where he lay unmoving.

Mikaela let out a broken sob and flung herself down next to Randy, cradling his head in her arms and staring up at John with shock and horror in her eyes.

"Now you know what Zack is going through," John told her, his voice cold. There was some of Randy's blood on his hands and his eyes were wild, making him look like a madman. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before hurting her again."

With that said he walked out, leaving Mikaela crying over Randy's bloody form.

**A/N: I know, I know, it was a dark ending. But I'm in a dark mood this morning, so it fits. Mel should have the next chapter up a little later today, so stay tuned! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Melllll. Good lord I am soooo tired, lolol, you guys don't even know. xD But I wanted to get that chapter up, and I did, so I'm proud of myself, but man am I tired. I sense a nap coming on later today. ;D We did it guys! We reached over 200 reviews! This is awesome! But, we owe it all to you guys! So thanks so much for reading this, and sticking around for the ride! Y'all are such awesome people! I love you all so much! Thanks again! Here's chapter 33, enjoy! **

Mikaela sat there on the floor, on her knees, Randy in her arms. "Randy," she whispered. Tears rolling down her cheeks, and hitting his bare chest. "Come on, baby."

Randy let out a groan, opening his eyes as his eyes met with his girlfriends. "I'm fine," he mumbled, "I've taken hits worse than that," he said, sitting up as he applied pressure to the cut on his forehead, compliments of John Cena.

Mikaela sighed, running a hand through her hair, it's not like she and Randy hadn't had this coming for them for quite sometime, but she was hoping it wouldn't come to this. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, as he pulled the cloth away, and saw that the cut was no longer bleeding. "Good as new," he said, kissing her lips. "Now, do you wanna go and visit Mel?"

Mikaela bit on her low lip, "are you sure that's a good idea?"

Randy sighed heavily, "we're just as much her friends as anyone else," he said, as he took her hand into his. "So, lets go," he told her as he pulled her along, and the two made their way to the hospital.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Punk was still sitting in the waiting room for news on his sister. His mind was racing at least one hundred miles per hour as he sat there and tried to think of how things could have changed. If only he would've reacted quicker, the way he was supposed to. The way a big brother was supposed to protect his younger sister.

Zack was still next to him, and John was sitting to the other side of Zack, his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do, and John always had a plan for something. This was hard for him to handle.

Punk was pulled out of his thoughts by the touch of Mike's hand on his shoulder, Eve by his side.

Punk smiled weakly as his childhood best friend, "hey, man." He said quietly.

Mike sat down to Punk's left, since Zack was already sitting down to his right. "She's gonna get through this, man. I promise." Mike said softly, patting his shoulder. "Mel is strong."

"I know she is, Mike. But she's taken such a goddamn fucking beating over the past few weeks that I don't know if Mel will get past this." He mumbled through his clenched teeth. "I want to believe she will. More than anyone, trust me. But I don't know if that's realistic."

Mike sighed deeply, he knew part of what Punk was saying was true. But he just couldn't see Mel not beating this. She had to, she just had to, because if she didn't, Cenation wouldn't be the same again. But…neither would the WWE as a whole.

He heard Eve sniffle as she turned to his left, and saw that was she crying again. His heart broken even further at the sight of his. "Shhh, Eve." He said softly as he brought her back into his arms. "It's going to be okay, baby. Mel is going to be all right," he whispered as he placed her head in his chest, and her tears were quick to soak his shirt.

"This whole thing should've never happened," she was able to choke out through her sobs. "I hate Randy, and I hate Mikaela," she whispered, grabbing a fistful of his shirt as she choked on another sob.

"Shhhh, we all hate them," he said, kissing her forehead. "It's gonna be okay in time, I promise."

"I hope you're right," she said as she buried his face into his chest.

He lifted her head up by her chin with his index finger, "it will, and until it is better, until things turn around, and we start to see the light, you have me to lean on." He said, as he stroked her cheek, and kissed her softly.

Eve kissed him back just as softly, she then pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "Thank you, Mike."

He shook his head, "you have nothing to thank me for, but you're more than welcome," he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before bringing her back into his arms.

"Jonny," AJ whispered in a shaken voice, "you never came back to me," she said, her voice cracking, tears behind her eyes.

John's head snapped up at the sound of AJ's voice. "Shit," he mumbled as he looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry, AJ. I just wanted to come and support Zack and Punk for awhile."

She nodded sadly, "am I allowed to stay?" She asked in a low voice, looking down at her shoes.

"Of course you are, AJ." Punk said as John brought her into his arms. "Thanks for being here, guys. It means a hell of a lot," he said.

"Anything for the team," John replied, placing a hand on the Chicago Native's shoulder. "We're a family, and we'll get through this. Together."

Punk smiled weakly, "thanks, Jonny-boy."

John smiled slightly as the nickname Punk had given him, and he felt a little better when he saw Punk smile back, even though it was just a weak smile, it was better than nothing.

Though, his expression changed when he saw Randy and Mikaela walk through the door, into the waiting room, hand in hand.

Punk jumped up from his chair so fast it hit against the wall behind him, and startled Eve and AJ.

He stormed over to the two, who were just a few feet away. "What the fuck are you going here!?" He yelled through his clenched teeth. "You don't belong here, you're not allowed here." He said, his eyes cold.

Randy sighed, "we're just as much Mel's friends are the rest of you."

Punk's jaw tightened quickly as his mind just processed what Randy said. "_Friends_?" He growled. "The two of you are _not _my sisters friends!" He yelled, getting in his face. "You two are nothing more than scum," he sneered.

Randy closed the gap between the two of them, it was nothing more than just a few inches. "Don't you dare speak to Mikaela or I like that," he spat.

Punk glared, "I will _not _think twice about beating the shit out of you," he said coldly. "You'll be lucky if I don't kill you."

Randy rolled his eyes, "you're dramatic sister will be fine, Punk."

Just as Punk was going to hit Randy, he felt Mike touch his shoulder again. "It's okay man, don't. He's not worth it. He's not worth anything."

Punk glanced over at his best friend, as he tried to relax his tense body, but he was too worked up.

He glanced back over at Mikaela and Randy. "_Dramatic_?" He growled, pissed off at the word The Viper would dare to use to describe his sister while she was in this state. "My sister is _not _dramatic, Randy!" He screamed. "Mel has yet to even wake up!" He added as tears were quick to well up in his eyes at the mention of that.

His eyes then moved to Mikaela. "If my sister doesn't make it, if she doesn't recover from this, I hope you can live with yourself." He said coldly. "But if she does somehow pull out of this, you better stay the fuck away from her for the rest of your life. You don't deserve to have my sister as a friend. You deserve _nothing_," he sneered. "It should be _you _laying in that fucking hospital bed! Not my sister!"

"Easy, Punk." Mike said, pulling his best friend away from the two by his arm.

Punk pulled away from Mike's grip roughly as he punched the wall. "How the fuck am I supposed to take it easy when my sister isn't awake yet!?" He snapped.

"Take a few deep breaths," he said. "Mel is gonna be fine."

Punk growled low in his throat, "get them the fuck out of here," he said in a low voice. "Because I'll kill Randy if I have to look at him much longer."

"That makes two of us," Zack commented quietly, he hadn't spoken for awhile, but he wanted to defend his girlfriend.

Mike walked over to the two, "you two being here is a bad idea. Everyone wants to kill you."

"But Mik-"

He cut his sister off, shaking his head. "No, Mikaela. Don't bother. There's nothing you can say to change this, or make it better. You went to far, Mikaela. I can't believe you did that."

Mikaela went to say something, but her brother only walked away before she could response. She sighed heavily, if only she could take it all back. But, she couldn't. She never could.

Randy pulled her along as he took her back to his car, "let me take your mind off things," he mumbled into her neck, kissing it. "Mel's gonna be fine," he promised.

Mikaela relaxed at Randy's touch, it was so soft, and it always made her feel so much better.

"You always make me feel so much better," she murmured, as she titled her head back, and he continued to kiss her neck.

"Good," he mumbled back as he softly sucked on her neck. Randy would do anything he could to make Mikaela feel better.

She removed his shirt as she traced his defined abs with her fingertips. "We'll find a way to make this right, won't we Randy?"

Randy nodded as he kissed her deeply, "of course we will," he breathed as he brought her closer to him, and kissed her again, taking her mind away from the dark thoughts she was having about her former friend.

But Mikaela couldn't block out the images of Mel laying on the mat not moving. Completely lifeless.

Randy nibbled on her neck, "stop thinking about it," he mumbled into her neck, as he bit down on it. "We're fine. You're fine. Mel's fine," he said, placing soft kisses on her bare stomach. "Love you, baby. More than anything."

"Love you too," she said as she kissed him deeply, and allowed Randy take her away into their own world, away from the hell they were always in, and never seemed to be able to get away.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Punk was still trying to clam down since his fight with Randy. He truly did want to punch him in the face. If it wasn't for him, his sister wouldn't be in this state. He hated Randy, and he sure as hell hated Mikaela too.

"Who's here for Mel Brooks?" A nurse asked, as she looked up from her clipboard.

Punk's head snapped up at the sound of his sisters name. "I am." He quickly replied. "She's my sister, is she awake?"

The nurse only shook her head, "not yet I'm afraid. But you could all go back one by one if you want. Maybe start off with three, take a break, and someone else could go back. You don't want to overwhelm her."

Punk nodded, "but she is going to wake up…right?"

The nurse could only sigh, after a few moments she replied, "I can only hope so, Mr. Brooks. Your sister took quite a hard hit to the head more than once."

Punk sighed deeply as he thanked the nurse, and then turned to Zack. "Would you like to go first?"

Zack thought for a moment, thankful for the offer. But he shook his head, "that's your sister, man. You can go first." The Long Island Native replied with a weak smile. "I'll see her right after you."

Punk returned the weak smile, "thanks, Zack."

Zack nodded, and Punk took off to his sisters room. She was in room 419. He slowly opened the door, and quietly closed it behind him as he then took a chair, and sat down beside her.

"Oh Melly," he sighed sadly, looking at his sister who looked as if she would break if you were to lay just a single finger on her. "What did I get you into?" He whispered, stroking her hair softly. "I should've never let you get into the WWE, you're not even twenty," he sighed sadly as he felt tears well up behind his green eyes. "You're too young for this. If you get out of here, I'm never allowing you to go out there in that ring again. You can be mad at me all you want, but you're never going out there again. I don't care what you say. I'm protecting you, like I should've last night."

He kissed his sisters forehead lightly as waited for a moment before pulling away. "You've gotten past so many things before, Mel. You gotta pull through for this, because if you don't, don't know what I'll do without you." He whispered. "But Zack wants to see you, now. So let me go get him," he whispered.

Moments later, he went and got Zack who was quick to find his girlfriends room, with a single rose in his hand that he had just brought from the shop a few moments again.

"Mel Brooks…" he started, sitting down in the chair Punk once sat in. "You better not leave me, you understand me?" He asked as his voice broke at the thought of losing Mel. "Because if you leave me, I can't marry you," he said quietly. "And I want to marry you, there's nothing more in this world I want other than to marry you, and spend the rest of my life with you." He whispered, running his thumb over her hand. "I got you a rose, just like I always do." He said. "Come on baby, open your eyes," he begged as tears welled up in his eyes, "because I need to see those pretty hazel eyes of yours look back into mine before I break into a million pieces," he whispered sadly as tears rolled down his face.

Tonight was going to be a long night. But Zack Ryder was never going to leave his girlfriends side. He was with her through the good, through the bad, through the ugly, through anything and everything, forever…and always.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Wooo! I got this chapter up! Yes! So proud of myself! And my buddy of course for writing this with me! I couldn't ask for a better writing partner! You're the best, 'Kaela! I love you, kiddo! Mikaela should have the next chapter up today, and if it's not too late, I should get my next one up, too! Review, review, review! Luh yew! **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey guys, Mikaela again! Mel and I love reading all of your reviews, they make this all worthwhile. But you already knew that. ;D A quick shout-out to sOurpatchkidd: We're so glad to see that you're back! We've missed your reviews, they crack us up. :D Your comments on me and Randy are always very colorful and funny. And to DEADGIRL INC: The comment that made Mel choke on her bagel was the one you posted on Chapter 29. It made me laugh too. :) Well, no more keeping you guys waiting, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 34**

Mikaela glanced over at Randy from the passenger's seat, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Uh, Randy, we passed the turn for the hotel."

"I know," the Viper replied, taking the road that led out of Columbus, the town that they were staying in that night, instead. "I thought that we both could use a break," he explained, looking over at his girlfriend. "I know that what happened at the hospital is bugging you, and with all of the shit going on we haven't really been able to spend some time together. So I wanted to just go for a drive and clear both of our heads. You know, check out some Ohio scenery."

Mikaela smiled at the thought. "That sounds good. And speaking of clear heads..." she trailed off and looked at him intently.

Randy noticed her concerned gaze and he reached over without taking his eyes off of the road and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Don't worry," he murmured, his voice quiet. "They've left me alone for right now. I'm okay."

Mikaela sighed heavily and took his free hand, lacing their fingers tightly together. "I'm beginning to wonder if anyone's okay anymore," she said sadly.

"We're okay," Randy told her as they headed out of town. "We'll always be okay, baby. It's you and me against the world, 'Kaela."

"And the world wants to kill us," Mikaela added, resting her head against the cool glass of the window and closing her eyes.

Randy was quiet for a moment, and then he said, "Do you sometimes wish that you'd never met me in the hallway that day?"

He said it so softly that at first Mikaela wasn't sure he'd actually said anything. She sat up and blinked at him. "What?"

"You know, that day that you fought with Cody and you were sitting out in the hall, and I came by and told you how I felt about you? Do you ever wish that it had never happened?" Randy muttered, looking away from her, not wanting her to see the vulnerability on his face.

Mikaela studied him, a slight frown on her face. Did she wish that it had never happened. She wasn't sure. Not wanting to think about it at that moment, she leaned forward and turned on the radio. A song blared through the speakers, and Mikaela closed her eyes and listened to it intently:

_I'll follow you down, through the eye of the storm._

_Don't worry I'll keep you warm._

_I'll follow you down, while we're passing through space._

_I don't care if we fall from grace._

_I'll follow you down to where forever lies._

_Without a doubt I'm on your side._

_There's nowhere else that I would rather be._

_I'm not about to compromise, give you up to say goodbye._

_I'll guide you through the deep, I'll keep you close to me._

Only when she opened her eyes and saw Randy staring at her did she realize that she'd been singing the song out loud."Did you hear that?" she asked him.

He nodded, speechless.

"That's how I feel," she murmured, scooting over in the seat and resting her head on his shoulder. "I never wish that it had never happened. You walking down the hallway that night was the best thing that could've ever happened to me, whether I realized it at the time or not. I'd be lost without you, Randy Orton."

Randy swallowed hard, trying to push down the lump in his throat. He hadn't cried for years, and he wasn't about to start now. "Thank you," he rasped, swiping his forearm across his eyes quickly. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Mikaela smiled and kissed his tattooed shoulder. "I love you no matter what."

Randy pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. Then he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her and burying his face in her shoulder. "Thank you," he said again, and as she held him she felt him start to shake. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he repeated, his voice muffled by her shirt. She felt his tears soak the fabric, but she didn't care. She just held Randy close as his tough facade finally crumbled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zack Ryder sat next to Mel's hospital bed, her hand still clutched in his. His eyes were red-rimmed from lack of sleep and tears, but he was forcing himself to be strong for her.

"Baby," he murmured, lifting Mel's hand to his lips and kissing her motionless fingers. "I need you to wake up. Please don't leave me here all by myself. I don't know what I'd do without you. Think of the beautiful future we can have together. We can't have it if you don't come back to me. Please wake up Mel, please. I can't take this waiting and worrying. It's killing me, baby, please..."

Zack dropped clasped her hand in his and rested his forehead on their entwined fingers, closing his eyes. Just when he was about to break down for the hundredth time since that dreadful match, something happened that made his eyes fly open faster than ever before:

Mel squeezed his hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell were they trying to pull?" CM Punk demanded, stalking back to the waiting room with Mike right by his side.

"Maybe they weren't trying to pull anything," Mike muttered, glancing over his shoulder at the entrance. Mikaela had seemed genuinely worried about Mel, and it had been hard for him to turn her away. Maybe if he could get her away from Randy, she'd go back to normal. It was him who was corrupting her, Mike was sure of it.

Punk snorted. "Right. Knowing those two, they probably came to smother Mel with a pillow."

Mike shot him a warning look. "Watch it, man. Even though she's in a bad place right now, Mikaela is still my sister, and I know she'd never do that."

"How do you know that she's even the same person anymore? Ever since she got with Orton, she's been turning on people left and right," Punk told him.

"That's exactly what the problem is," Mike said, his mind starting to turn as he developed a plan. "Or rather _who _the problem is. Orton. We need to separate them. We have to find some way to either get her to leave him, or him to leave her."

Punk stopped walking and turned to look at Mike, his green eyes shining. "And I know just the person for the job," he said with a smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ted DiBiase looked up from the TV as a knock sounded on his hotel room door. He sprang lightly off the bed and walked over to it, stretching his sore muscles as he went. He'd really gotten his ass handed to him by Kane earlier that night, and he knew that he was going to barely be able to move tomorrow.

The knocking got more insistent, and Ted snapped, "I'm coming, I'm coming, Christ..."

He grabbed the doorknob and whipped the door open, his irritation rushing away as he saw who stood there.

"Ted," Cody Rhodes said, fixing his startling blue gaze on his best friend. "I need you to do something for me."

**A/N: Mwahahaha, multiple cliffhangers! :D I bet you guys all hate me right now. I really am a heel, aren't I? ;D I have another question to ask you guys as well: Do you think that Randy really loves Mikaela, or do you think that he has ulterior motives? I can't wait to hear your answers. :D Oh and before I forget, the beautiful song that Mikaela sings is called "I'll Follow You", and it's by one of my favorite bands, Shinedown. I thought it fit the mood of this chapter perfectly. :) They own the song, not me. There, now I won't get sued... Well, Mel should have the next chapter up later tonight, so stay tuned!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey guys, Mel here. It's been a looong day, and I'm extremely and totally worn out. However, I'm here with the chapter I promised you earlier today. Hopefully it's not a disappointment, and hopefully it's not too short. Enjoy, and as always, thanks for all the reviews. - Mel**

Randy Orton was in his hotel with his girlfriend, the two laying on his oversized king bed watching a movie. He glanced over at the clock, "shit," he mumbled, sitting up, causing Mikaela to fall back on to the pillows.

Mikaela frowned, "what is it?"

"I have to have a meeting with a few of our members. I'll be back soon," he said, getting dressed as he picked up Mikaela's clothes that were also on the floor. "Don't miss me too much," he said, kissing his girlfriend goodbye as he threw on his jeans, shirt, and shoes before walking out the door, and to his locker room.

He entered his locker room to see many of his teammates looking unhappy with him, he rolled his eyes, sitting down on the bench. "What the fuck is wrong with all of you?" he growled, looking around the locker room. "This locker room has no reason to be in this state, right now. We just put one of Team Cenation's members in the hospital. Where are your smiles?"

"Don't you think that was a step to far, Randy?" The familiar voice of Triple H asked as he stood to his feet.

Randy growled low in his throat, as he glared at the large man with a blonde ponytail. "If I thought it was going to far, don't you think I wouldn't have never done it in the first place, Hunter?" He sneered, narrowing his eyes. "Why don't all of you go and think about how you're acting and take the time to pull you heads out of your asses, and then come back and talk to me."

"That's not our only problem with you, Randy." Daniel said, as he also stood to his fit.

Randy spun around quickly, "well it's too bad I don't give two fucks about you having a problem with me, isn't it Daniel?" He snapped.

"Maybe you're the one who needs to get your head pulled out of your ass," Dolph snapped.

Randy growled, "who the hell do you think you are!?" He yelled. "I am your leader, Dolph, and I can take you out faster than you ever think." He spat coldly.

"I'm a guy who is sick of your fucking bullshit!" He snapped back, throwing his hands in the air. "Everyone in this locker room is!"

Randy laughed harshly, "oh, really now? Anyone on Dolph's side?" He asked, looking around.

Everyone else stood to their feet, and Randy huffed in disbelief, rolling his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled. "Your guys' opinions doesn't matter, anyway."

"You're throwing away this war away," Evan said.

"All because of her," Big Show added.

Randy's eyes darkened, "you idiots." he said coldly. "Mikaela has nothing to do with this. Besides, we're on top right now, if any of you haven't noticed."

"Why don't you open your eyes, and see what she's doing to you?" Dolph sneered. "You're choosing her over this war when you were the one to tell us that this war isn't about love!"

"It's not!" Randy screamed back. "This has nothing to do with any of you as it is!" He added, rising his voice. "So all of you can just all shut the fuck up," he growled. "Because it's none of your business."

"It has everything to do with us!" Big Show snapped. "Because we're your teammates, and you're bringing us down! If we lose, then you're going to be the reason!" He yelled furiously.

"Why don't all you try to get it through your thinned brained minds that we're winning! Did you not see what Mikaela did to Mel!? Did you all miss it somehow!? The whore is still in the hospital!" He pointed out.

"She's far from a whore," Triple H commented.

"Really? Did you not know she was playing Zack and Mike at the same time?" He asked, giving The Game a look.

Dolph only rolled his eyes. "Go and get your head pulled out your ass, Viper." He sneered.

Randy punched the locker, he was about to snap. "What the hell even got you all started with all this bullshit!?" He yelled as he growled, punching the locker again.

Daniel waited a moment before simply replying, "Cody and Ted."

Randy looked around, neither men were there. He growled low in his throat. He was sick of those two.

He didn't say another word as he left, slamming the door behind him. He would deal with Ted and Cody later. For now, all he wanted to do was get back to Mikaela.

He entered to see his girlfriend sitting cross-legged on the bed. "You're back," she smiled.

He nodded, his eyes still cold from a few moments ago as he removed his shirt, and carelessly threw it to the floor.

Mikaela easily read him, "did the meeting not go so well?"

He shook his head, growling low in his throat. "But I don't want to think about that right now, all I want is you." He mumbled as he carelessly removed his jeans, and made his way over to bed in just his boxers.

Mikaela smirked as she crawled to the end of the bed, and sat on her knees. "Mmmm," she whispered as she removed her shirt, throwing it next to Randy's. "Well then, it's a good thing I want you too, isn't it?" She mumbled, wrapping an arm around his neck, and pulling his head down so his lips met hers.

"It's the best thing in the world," he murmured into the kiss. "Nothing can beat that feeling," he added quietly.

"Mhmm," she agreed as she carelessly allowed herself to fall onto the bed, as she brought Randy down with her.

Things were so perfect for them. They had began to slowly break Cenation with everyday that passed, whether or not they doing the right way, they didn't care.

All they knew is they were winning, they had each other, and they were on top of the world.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Meanwhile, Zack felt as if he was dreaming. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't, and that this was real. His girlfriend was looking back into his eyes. "Mel.." he whispered, trailing off as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Baby, you're awake. Your…your eyes are open, you're breathing…you're…alive." He breathed, letting out a sigh of relief he had been holding in for the past forty-eight hours.

Mel smiled weakly as she replied, "forever and always, right?" She asked, her voice raspy from the breathing tube that was put in her throat yesterday until she was able to breathe on her own again.

Zack smiled back as he couldn't help but breakdown just a little at the sound of Mel's voice, he never thought he would hear it again. "Oh god, Mel," he whispered, stroking her cheek. "You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Damn have I missed you. Never do that to me again."

"I'll try not to," she said. "I missed you," she whispered.

He shook his head, "I missed you more," he whispered, kissing the side of her neck as he ran his fingers through her hair. "So much more."

"Oh Zack," she whispered quietly, stroking his face. "I would never leave you. We gotta get married, remember? I have to spend the rest of my life with you."

He smiled, and kissed her. "Your brother will be so happy to see you." He said.

Mel smiled at the thought of Punk as Zack released his hand from hers. "I'll be right back."

Mel nodded, and Zack went into the waiting room. "She's awake," he said to Punk softly.

Punk's head snapped up, as he seemed to be breathing for the first time in two days. "Thank god," he whispered.

Zack nodded in agreement, and then stopped Punk for a moment. "Punk, can I ask you something?"

Punk nodded, "anything, shoot."

Zack waited a moment before removing a small box from his hoodie pocket. "I saw this when I was out the day Mel was put in the hospital," he said. "When you told me to go and get some fresh air, I ended up at a jewelry store." He stopped for a moment, "it's not an engagement ring," he promised. "I don't want to rush Mel. I know she's just now working on letting me in, and I don't want to ruin that. However…it is a promise ring, and…I want to give it to your sister, Punk. I love Mel. More than any girl I've ever been with, and I want to give her this ring to show her how much I love her, and so when she looks at it, she can be reminded of the promises I'm going to make her tonight. Can I give it to her, please?"

The Chicago Native smiled at Zack, "Zack, there's no one else I would want to give Mel that ring. Or any other ring for that matter. Just promise me, one day, it'll be a wedding ring you put on her finger."

Zack grinned, "I promise, man."

Punk patted him on the shoulder, "good, you better or I'll hunt you down."

Zack chuckled, "she's excited to see you. After you visit with her, I'm gonna give her this."

Punk nodded, and went to see his sister.

"Finally," he said, walking into her room. "You scared the shit out of me, Melly. This has been the longest two days of my life."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Forgive me?"

"Always."

Mel smiled, "good,"

He sat down beside her, "you're staying with me, or with Zack from now on. I am _never _letting you walk those halls alone again. _Ever_. Not even to eat. Nothing."

Mel smiled at her brother, he was so protective, "oh Punk," she smiled. "I'm just fine."

Punk looked at her, "just fine?" He raised an eyebrow, "you were out for two days! You are _not _going to be alone ever again."

Mel smiled again, once Punk's mind was set on something, there was no changing it. "All right," she said, giving in.

"Good. Now, Zack wants to spend some more time with you, so I'll be back later with a burger and fries."

"And a strawberry shake?"

"You know it," he said, using her boyfriend's line.

Mel rolled her eyes, "see you later."

"Bye," he whispered as he kissed her forehead, and walked out.

Moments later, Zack had returned, another rose in his hand.

Mel smiled sweetly, "Zackary Ryder," she said. "You're going to get me all the roses in the world if you don't stop sometime soon."

"Even if I did, it still wouldn't be enough," he replied, sitting down beside her.

Mel blushed at his comment, "I can't wait to go home with you," she said, as she took his hand into hers, and laced their fingers together as she kissed his knuckles.

"Soon enough baby," he promised.

Mel nodded, "I know," she said quietly. "I just wish it was now."

Zack was quiet for a few moments, and then he looked at her, "I have something else to give you," he said. His eyes locked with Mel's, his heart racing as he fumbled around his hooide pocket.

Mel's heart began to race too as she never took her eyes away from Zack's. "Zack, what are you doing?" She nervously whispered as tears welled up in her hazel eyes.

Zack took a deep breath, pulling out the small, black box from his pocket. His hand shaky as he opened it, and held it out in front of him. "Mel Brooks, you are by far, the best girl to have ever walked into my life. The best thing to ever happen to me. I know we just got over being rocky, but I want to face everything that life has to throw at me, with you. There's no other girl I want to be with, or face my hardships with. You are the girl I've been waiting for to walk into my life. If you never walked into my life, then I would've just spent the rest of my life alone. Because there's no one else I want other than you." He said, "I know you aren't ready to get married, and I don't want to rush you. But I wanted to get you this ring because I wanted to make this promise to you: I want to promise you that I'm never going to leave your side again. I will do everything I can in my power to protect you, and keep you safe from all the harm that I'm sure will be thrown your way." He paused for a moment, "Mel, I'm going to be with you through everything you have yet to face. I promise you to tell you every single day how much you mean to me, how much I care about you, how important you are, how beautiful you are, but most importantly…I promise to tell you everyday that I love you, forever, and always."

Mel looked at her boyfriend as tears were now flowing down her face. The ring was so breathtaking, so beautiful. "I love you too, baby. So much," she whispered as he stretched out her hand to allow him to slip on the ring.

He slowly slid the ring on her finger before getting in the bed next to her as she turned on to her side looking in his blue eyes, "I love you, Zack Ryder," she whispered, softly kissing his lips.

"I love you too, baby, forever and always," he said, kissing her back.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: I know, I know, the ending was soooo sappy and cheesy, but…I couldn't help myself. I needed to give Zack and Mel some kind of happiness. D': Anyway, I hope it wasn't too much! Chapter 36 should be posted by 'Kaela tomorrow, so keep a lookout! See you tomorrow! - Mel **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mel again! Mikaela needs me to fill in for her again, so that's what I'm doing. I'm rocking out to Taylor Swift, Hunter Hayes, and Jason Aldean at the moment. (Yes, I love Country music. I've been told I'm too redneck to live up here in Michigan. Say what? Rude.) But I am ****legit ****rocking out to them right now. Dancing as I write this. WOOO. LETS GO. ENJOY, REVIEW, FAVORITE, YOU KNOW! ;) LUHHHHH YEWWWWWWWW! **

Mikaela Mazarin was dancing around the hotel room to the loud music that boomed throughout the room as she happily hummed to herself. Today was going to be a good day. She was sure of it.

Randy was in the shower, so decided to make dinner for the two of them, do something to repay him for all he's done for her. She's not so sure what she was _exactly _repaying him for - considering the fact things have been hell, and though the two of them haven't been through hell as a couple, they had been through hell alone, by themselves.

But, maybe it was because they had each other, maybe because they were together now as a couple, maybe that's why they were no longer going through hell. Maybe they were the missing pieces in each others' lives they were looking for all along. Maybe they were meant to be. Maybe they brought out the best in each other. Or…maybe….all this was too good to be true.

As she heard a knock coming from the other side of the door, she opened it to see Punk and her brother on the other side of it.

She was shocked to see them, "Mike, wha-"

She was cut off by the shock of her brother grabbing her and taking her down the hall and to his locker room.

Once they were in the room, and Punk shut the door, Mikaela ripped away from her brothers grip roughly, "what the fuck?" She spat annoyed, as she went for the door, but Punk stopped her.

"What are you two idiots doing!?" She yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're trying to get your head pulled out of your fucking ass so you can open your eyes and see the light!" Punk snapped.

Mike turned to face Punk, "cool it, man. That's my sister."

"Yeah, well, do you not remember what _your _sister did to _mine_?" He sneered, his voice cold. "She may be your sister, Mike. But I no longer have respect for her, and I don't see why you're even trying when you won't get anywhere. She's so thick headed."

Mike flinched as the flashbacks of Mel being in the hospital replayed in his head, and for obvious reasons, that was a bitter subject for Punk. "I know man, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to do the right thing, and save my sister before it's too late," he whispered. "You saved Mel from guys before, you should understand."

Punk growled at the thought. "That was different. Those assholes put Mel through hell, Mike. Your sister is _choosing _to be with Randy."

Mike sighed as he turned back to his sister. "Mikaela, you need to leave him, he's just using you. He's not any good, he's not who you think he is."

Mikaela felt her blood boil at the statement her brother just made. "Please, Mike." She said coldly. "You're the one who needs to open your eyes. Mel did nothing but use you, remember? I have nothing to worry about. Randy is nothing like her."

Mike gave her a look, "Mikaela, Mel didn't use me. She was just confused. Randy, he's far from confused. He damn well _knows _what he's doing! He's using you! He doesn't fucking care about you, Mikaela!" He snapped, "and you're too blind to see it that you're just falling for his bullshit!"

Mikaela growled low in her throat before slapping her brother roughly across the face. "You idiot," she sneered. "You goddamn idiot. Don't you dare…don't you dare talk about Randy like that when you don't have a clue as to what you're talking about!" She yelled. "Randy loves me, and I love him. You're not going to change my mind about him. I don't care what you say to me, so you may as well stop talking because you're doing nothing more than wasting your breath," she said annoyed as she stomped out of her older brothers locker room, slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck," Mike mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"I told you it was a waste of time," Punk mumbled back.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

A freshly showered Randy Orton stepped out of the shower in just a pair of boxers to see his girlfriend missing. He growled low in his throat as he felt his blood pressure, along with his anger rise.

Who the fuck who think about taking Mikaela from him? Don't they know that _they'll _be the ones who pay the price in the end because Randy was _always _one step ahead. Always on top.

Something inside of The Viper snapped, and he kicked the trashcan across the room, as the garbage that was inside of it, was sent flying all over the room.

He screamed out of anger and frustration as he then knocked off the glass cups that sat on the table, as they hit the wall, and quickly shattered into a thousand tiny pieces.

"Fuck!" He growled as he grabbed a plate, and sent that into the same wall the cups crashed into. He punched his knuckles into the wood table where their dinner Mikaela made sat. That was the next thing to be sent flying across the room.

He then flipped the table and kicked it as he watched the table snap in half. He was pissed that someone would even _think _about taking Mikaela from him. Nevertheless having the balls to do it.

He then punched a hole in the wall, and just as he was going to punch a second, he saw his girlfriend walk in.

"Mikaela.." he breathed, lowering his fist as he allowed her name to trail off.

Mikaela gave her a boyfriend a confused look, "Randy..what the hell happened in here?"

"The voices told me you were taken…I snapped. Who took you?" He asked, walking over to her.

"Randy, it's okay I'm fine, it wa-"

Randy cut her off. "Who took you!?" He urged as he looked into her eyes. "Please tell me…please. I need to know."

Mikaela waited a moment before replying, "Punk and Mike."

Randy growled low in his throat, he was going to get back at those two the best way he knew how. He was going to go after Mel Brooks.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

Speaking of Mel, she was now resting peacefully in her boyfriend's hotel room.

She giggled as felt Zack place soft kisses on her neck. "Zack," she whispered as she slowly turned on her side to face her boyfriend. "That tickles," she whispered. "You need to shave."

"Hm," Zack whispered into her neck as he buried his face into the side of her neck, "really now?"

Mel laughed louder this time as she flipped back onto her back, "yes!" She said through her giggles. "Your beard makes you itchy," she said, scrunching nose.

Zack laughed at his girlfriends facial expression as he climbed over her so he was now on top of her. She was in his t-shirt, and his sweatpants. Just like always.

"Hm," he mumbled as he placed soft kissed on her throat, all the way to her jaw.

Mel closed her eyes as she relaxed, Zack's touch was always so comforting. So relaxing to her. "Zack," she breathed. "That feels comforting," she shyly admitted as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You should know the feeling of a comforting touch," he mumbled into her neck as he removed his shirt from her body.

Mel bit down on her lower lip as she looked away for a moment, she most defiantly wasn't used to this.

"Hey." Zack said, turning her head back to him. "I won't judge you," he promised. "Besides, we don't have to go there tonight. I just wanna comfort you."

Mel nodded, tears in her eyes. She felt like she didn't deserve Zack, he was too good for her. Way too good for her. "Okay," she said softly as she blinked her tears away.

Zack didn't say another word, he only started a new trail of soft kisses as he started at her neck, and slowly made his way down to her bare stomach.

Mel felt so different, so loved at this moment by him. Not that she hadn't felt loved by him before, but never to this degree. He was taking her breath away. Literally.

"Zack.." She breathed as she closed her eyes, tears behind them.

Zack slowly made his way back up her stomach to her neck, and when he pulled away from her neck, he realized that Mel was starting to cry.

He looked into her eyes as he stroked her cheek, "what baby? What is it?" He said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I just…I don't feel like I deserve you, Zack. I feel like you're too good for me."

"Oh Mel," he said, pressing his forehead against hers. "Don't you know you're the best thing that has ever happened to me?"

Mel nodded, "yes, but I-"

Zack shook his head, kissing her softly and then pressing his forehead against hers again. "You'll understand one day," he whispered, kissing her once more.

Butterflies filled Mel's stomach as she pulled Zack closer to her, and deepened the kiss before pulling away to catch her breath.

"I love you," she whispered as she allowed the tears to fall down her face. She was letting another one of her thick walls fall to the ground as she looked into his eyes. She was letting him in.

"And I love you," he whispered as he looked back into her eyes.

Mel smiled weakly. She was proud of herself for getting to this point with Zack tonight. It took all she had to get here. She put his shirt back on as he got down into his boxers before climbing into bed with her, and turning out the light.

Mel placed her head in his bare chest as she felt him run his fingers through her hair. "Thank you for not giving up on me," she said softly.

"I won't ever give up on you. You're stuck with me, Mel Brooks. Forever, and always."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**A/N: Hehe, I know, I know. Zack and Mel are cheesy once again! But I can't help it! These two melt my heart, and I'm so glad to see them happy for once. C: Chapter 37 should be up by Mikaela tomorrow. She plans on coming back. XD If she can't, it'll be up by me. (: Review guys! We love you! Raw tomorrow! Woo! - Mel **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey guys, Mel here. Filling in for 'Kaela again. Man oh man is it going to be a long week for me. My classes are starting to kill me with all these projects and homework. Wish me luck, guys because I'll need it! D: Last semester I did twenty-seven and a half hours of homework in three days with only ten hours of sleep within the three days! Its getting to that point in the semester again, so I'm not sure if I'll get all my chapters up this week. Man, don't you just love college?**

Mikaela Mizanin sat on the bed beside her boyfriend as she was now bandaging his hand that he had almost broken. "Randy," she sighed as she continued to bandage it. "Please be more careful, I don't wanna see anything happen to you," she said.

Randy only rolled his eyes in response. "I'm fine." He said, "it didn't even hurt in the slightest. I've done worse."

"That's besides the point," she protested as she finished up his bandage. "You gotta be more careful."

"I wasn't be dangerous in the first place," he said.

Mikaela looked at him, and then looked around the room, "really? Are we looking at the same room?" She asked, pointing to the mess.

He sighed, "why are we even talking about this, anyway? It doesn't matter. It's done and over with."

Mikaela frowned, "what's wrong?"

Randy shook his head, "nothing," he mumbled.

Mikaela looked at him, stroking his face. "The voices?"

He nodded, "they told me no one would care if I died."

"Well clearly they haven't met me yet then," she mumbled.

He shrugged, "I'm just telling you what they told me."

"I know. But Randy, I don't know what I would do without you. I love you." She whispered. "And I will always love you, no matter what."

"I love you too," he said back quietly. "A lot."

"I know you do," she said, kissing him quickly. "Come on, lets go to bed."

Randy nodded as he climbed in bed beside her, and turned on the light.

Mikaela dozed off within moments, and Randy was quick but quiet to sneak out of his hotel room as he headed for Zack's. He was going to pay Mel a visit.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Things in Zack's room were quiet. Mel was laying in bed with him, but she seemed to be much more quiet than usual. Her head was in his bare chest, and he was running his hands through her hair.

"You all right Mel?" Zack asked.

Mel nodded, "just tired today," she said as she brought herself closer to his body.

"It's been a long couple of weeks for you baby," he said softly. "But are you sure that's all?"

Mel nodded, "I promise."

"Good," he said in a soft tone as he kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna go and take a shower, okay? I won't be long. Why don't you close your eyes and get some rest?"

"Okay," Mel said sleepily as she looked up at him, and kissed quickly.

Zack kissed her back, and then got out of bed. Mel sighed as she felt a cold emptiness blow over her body.

Zack leaned over the bed as he covered her with the blankets, and then kissed her one last time before climbing and getting in the shower.

Mel quickly fell asleep from being so weak lately, that she truly needed all the rest she could get.

But when Mel woke up, she was in the backseat of a car, and it wasn't Zack's. She immediately began to panic. She was dazed, and couldn't make out of where she was at.

She lifted her head up from the window she was resting it on, and when her eyes met with the Vipers, she felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"What did you give me?" Mel asked in a raspy voice. "I'm dizzy, and my head hurts."

"Well it's too bad I don't care, isn't it Mel?" He asked in a cold tone.

"Where are you taking me?" She whimpered as tears were beginning to spill from her eyes.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." He said dryly, his eyes still fixed on the road.

Mel took a deep shaky breath. She had nothing on but Zack's sweatpants, t-shirt, and a pair of his slippers.

She didn't want to cry in front of him, so she wouldn't allow the tears to fall, she would only left them fill her eyes as she would be quick to wipe them away before they had the chance to roll down her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked as her voice broke. "I never did anything to you, Randy."

"Why don't you ask your brother and your boy toy Mike?" He asked in a cold voice. "Because then you'll know why I'm doing this."

"They have nothing to do with me!" She said.

"Are you stupid!?" He shot back. "Punk is your brother, and Mike is your boy toy! They have everything to do with you!" He said. "They shouldn't have take Mikaela from me, and you wouldn't be in this spot right now."

Mel looked away, and back out the window. "I never had anything to do with them taking Mikaela! I don't even talk to her anymore!"

Randy shook his head, "it doesn't matter if you did or not. But Maybe they should've thought about it before putting their hands on her."

Mel sighed, there was no point in fighting with Randy. She was too weak, and she wouldn't stand even the slightest chance of chances.

About twenty minutes later, Randy pulled up into the driveway of a very broken down, very old looking house.

He went to drag Mel into the house, but by reflex, she went to fight him off. She wanted to fight for her life because she had a feeling she would have to.

However, Randy hit her so hard against the back of her head that she was quick to blackout.

When Mel had woken up again, she found herself on the floor of a tiny room. Her ankles tied up, and her hands behind her back. It was dark, and cold but had no windows. She looked around but she couldn't see Randy anywhere.

She gasped loudly as she felt Randy's hand come in contact with the left side of her face. She felt blood drip from her bottom lip.

"Now you're going to stay here until I come back." He said, as he locked the door to the room Mel was in after he had walked out.

Mel took a deep shaky breath as she finally allowed the tears to fall. She was scared out of her mind as she sat here in this room. She had no food, no water, no phone, and at this point, she had no hope.

She leaned her head against the wall behind her, it was pounding, and she felt sick to her stomach. She needed Zack now more than ever.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Zack stepped out of the shower to see Mel missing. His heart began to pound out of his chest, he knew Mel would never take off on him without saying anything to him first.

He went to Punk's room out of breath from running. "Punk…it's Mel, she's gone." He whispered.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Meanwhile, Randy returned before Mikaela had even woken up. He climbed in bed, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed the back of her neck. "I need you," he breathed into her neck. He wanted to get his mind of what he had just done.

A sleepy Mikaela rolled over to face him, "you need me at this time of morning?" She joked, giving him a small smile.

He nodded, removing her shirt, he wanted to waste no time to getting to where he wanted to be.

Mikaela rolled over on to her back as Randy removed to his shirt, and kicked off his shorts and boxers.

He nibbled on her neck, and shoulders, he just wanted to go and get into the whole separate world him and Mikaela would always seem to go into.

He kissed his way down her chest, to her waistline. However, he quickly grew bored of that, and decided to just lick his way down.

Mikaela gasped, shocked when she felt his tongue come in contact with her bare skin. "Randy," she breathed. "Don't be a tease," she begged.

He slid off her jeans, and then slowly made his way back up.

"Randy…" Mikaela groaned, trailing off. "I need you now," she begged. "Stop being a tease."

Randy chuckled lightly as he kissed her hard, and bit her bottom lip, and then pulled away. "All right, I won't tease you anymore," he breathed as he kissed her again, and the two got lost in the moment.

Fifteen minutes later, Randy and Mikaela lay out of breath in the blankets that surround them. "God, I love you," he breathed, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too," she said, kissing his bare chest before placing her head over his heart.

Today was perfect for Randy and Mikaela, while Mel's life was spinning out of control.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: I know this is kind of short, guys, and I'm sorry. I don't know, I had a hard time writing this chapter. I'm just not feeling it tonight. Anyway, please review for us. :] Hopefully chapter 38 will be posted by Mikaela tomorrow. If not, it'll be posted by myself. Thoughts in Raw so far tonight? I'm so annoyed with Ryback. He needs to go and fly a kite while Vince opens his eyes. I still have yet to see Zack. :/ I hope he comes on tonight. Good lord, I want nothing more than him to get a push. :/ Anyway, review guys. I'd love to hear your thoughts. I really hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment. See you guys tomorrow! - Mel **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hey guys, Mikaela here! Yep, that's right, I'm back. :) I know I haven't been around lately and Mel's been covering for me (you're the best, bud!) but now I'm ready to get back to work! So here's Chapter 38! :D**

**Chapter 38**

"What do you mean, Mel's gone?" CM Punk demanded, springing off of the bed where he'd been laying watching TV.

"I went to take a shower and she was in bed, and when I came out she was gone!" Zack Ryder cried. "I only left her for five minutes...oh god, Punk, I'm such an idiot."

"It's not your fault, Zack," Punk said. "But I do know who's responsible for this. And it's about time he gets his ass handed to him."

Punk grabbed his T-shirt off the bed and strode towards the door, tugging it on as he went. "Let's go, Zack," he called over his shoulder as he opened the door.

"Where are we going?" Zack asked.

"To get my sister back," Punk growled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A knock on the door of Mikaela and Randy's shared hotel room woke Mikaela from the deep sleep she'd been in. She lay still, hoping that whoever was there would go away. But instead the knocking continued.

Randy groaned from beside her, and a few seconds later his arms left her waist. The bed shifted, and a wave of cold air hit her shoulders as he threw the comforter back. She whimpered and reached out, her fingers grazing the smooth skin of his forearm.

"Shh," he murmured, kissing her forehead softly and tucking the comforter back around her. "I'll take care of it, baby. Go back to sleep, I'll only be a few minutes."

She watched him pull his shorts on through half-closed eyes. She shivered; the bed felt cold and empty without him in it. "Why do you have to answer it?" she whined, stretching out a hand toward him. "Come back to bed."

"I'm just going to see who it is, and if it's nobody important then I'll come right back, okay?" he said.

"Fine," she pouted. "Go and answer the damn door. I don't need you anyways."

He smirked as she rolled onto her side so that her back was to him. She reminded him so much of himself. A slight frown flitted across his face at that thought. He wouldn't wish his hostile personality on anyone, especially not on Mikaela.

"You need me," he said, bending down and kissing the back of her neck. "You told me so."

"Mmmm," Mikaela grunted. "Just go and answer the door before they kick it down."

Randy frowned. She was right, the knocking was getting louder and more insistent. "I'm coming," he called as he walked towards the door, his irritation evident in his voice.

He scowled as he grabbed the doorknob. This had better be important.

He whipped the door open, and the last thing he saw was a baseball bat in mid-swing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, John Cena was with AJ in his hotel room. He was shirtless since he'd just showered, and she was sitting cross-legged in front of him, playing with the dog tags that hung on a delicate chain around his neck.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him quietly, glancing up at him through her thick eyelashes.

"Everything," John answered, kissing her forehead gently. "Randy, Mikaela, Mel, Zack, Punk, Mike, Cody, us...just everything."

AJ reached up and stroked the side of his face lovingly. "You think too much," she informed him.

John smiled. "I'm thinking you're right," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

"I know being a leader is hard, Johnny," AJ said softly, looping her arms loosely around his neck, "but there's no one better suited for the job than you."

John rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. "Thank you, AJ," he whispered.

She just smiled and ran her fingers through his short dark hair. "I love you, John," she said, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I love you too, AJ," John answered, wrapping his large arms around her tiny frame. "More than you will ever know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikaela screamed when she saw the bat come in contact with Randy's head. It all happened in the span of a few seconds. One moment Randy was standing there, and the next he was on the floor, holding his head and writhing in pain.

"Randy!" she screamed again, leaping out of bed and running towards him. Before she got there, however, she ran into something solid, and she looked up. Shock ran through her body when she met Zack Ryder's cold blue gaze. "Zack?" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Cut the crap," Zack spat, grabbing her arms and tugging her away from Randy. "You know why I'm here."

"What the hell are you–" She stopped talking when she saw CM Punk step into the room, the baseball bat resting lazily on his shoulder. He glared down at Randy, pure rage in his green gaze.

"Well, isn't it refreshing to see the almighty "Viper" down and out," Punk sneered, his voice dripping with venom. "It's surprising, really. I thought you'd have a little bit more fight in you than that."

"Go fuck yourself," Randy snarled, his gray eyes flashing.

"There it is," Punk said, and then he kicked Randy as hard as he could in the side. Randy let out an agonized moan, and Mikaela whimpered from where she was pinned against the wall by Zack.

"Punk, please, stop," she cried, her eyes filling with tears.

"You shut your goddamn mouth!" Punk yelled at her, pointing at her with the bat. "I've had it with your shit! My sister is missing because of you and him!" He gestured wildly at Randy, who glared at him murderously from the floor.

"Don't talk to her like that," Randy growled, trying to push himself up to his hands and knees, "or I swear to God, I'll–"

"You'll what?" Punk cut him off, nailing him with another kick to the side and sending him down to the floor again. "You'll go after my sister to get back at me again? Fuck you, Randy. Why did you have to take it out on her? Why not face me like a man?"

Randy coughed, his whole body shaking, and then he spat out a glob of blood.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mikaela screamed at Punk. Watching Randy get the shit beat out of him was more than she could take, and seeing the blood had made her lose it completely. "If something happened to Mel, then we had nothing to do with it! We were here all night!"

"No," Randy rasped from the floor. He looked up at Punk, his gray eyes dull. "Mikaela had nothing to do with it," he told the Straight Edge Savior. "She doesn't even know about Mel. I did it all by myself. Do what you want to me, just please...don't hurt Mikaela."

Punk growled low in his throat and crouched down in front of the injured Viper, his face only inches from Randy's. "I won't lay a finger on her," Punk said in a low voice, "if you tell me where my sister is."

Randy clenched his jaw. A war that had nothing to do with Cena was raging inside his head. The voices were all whispering to him not to tell, to let Mikaela get hurt. _Who cares?_ they hissed in his ear. _She's nothing to us. Stick to the plan._

Just when he thought that they were going to rip him apart, he found a surge of strength, and his own voice cut through the others. _No, _he snarled. _Mikaela is _everything _to me._

"She's in the old abandoned house a few blocks from here," Randy told Punk. "She hasn't been there for long, but I'd hurry if I were you."

"Thanks, pal," Punk said, sarcasm dripping from every word. He punched Randy in the side of the face, causing the Viper's head to snap to the side, and stood up. "Let's go get Mel," he said to Zack, who nodded and released Mikaela.

The two of them rushed out of the room, leaving Randy and Mikaela there. Randy slowly sat up, groaning at the wave of pain that washed through his battered body. Mikaela stood by the wall where she'd been pinned by Zack and watched, making no move to help him.

Randy looked up and met her blue-gray gaze. What killed him the most wasn't the fact that she hadn't tried to help him, however; it was the disappointment in those eyes.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, staring at each other, and then Mikaela finally spoke:

"What did you do?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel looked up at the sound of a car door slamming outside of the house. She whimpered into the darkness, thinking that Randy had returned. Her split lip stung, her headache was worse, she was freezing, but most of all she missed Zack. Her heart ached at the thought of him. If only she could see him one last time...

The door to the room flew open, and then she was engulfed in the warmest, most welcome embrace of her life. She gasped as the tears began to flow, and she buried her face into the chest of the man she loved more than anything in the world.

"Mel," Zack moaned. "Oh god, Mel..."

She felt his tears land on her shirt, and she clung to him as best as she could with her hands bound behind her back. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too, baby," Zack whispered back, his voice cracking. "Come on, let's get you home."

**A/N: Well, there's 38! Man, it's great to be back. :D Don't forget to review (we're almost to 250! Holy crap!) and the next chapter should be up later tonight by Mel, so stay tuned! :D**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hey guys, Mel here! In a better mood than last night, however, I must say…it was very hard for me to watch Zack take the beating he did last night. I mean, throughout the night, we hear "We want Ryder" chants, and then when we do get my husband, (I swear I'm gonna marry Ryder one day.) We get to watch him get all beat up by Alberto? Who gets on my nerves badly enough as it is? I hope Randy kills Alberto this Sunday! Zack's ending his show in a few months, (Z! True Long Island Story) and for some reason, I have a bad feeling in my gut, that when he ends his show, that he'll be leaving. If he leaves…then I have no idea what I'd do…but…I just don't know. *sobs* I was talking to 'Kaela about this earlier, and she was trying to comfort me, but *sobs* guys, I'll be lost without Zack! D: I love him! Anyway, now that I've vented, on to the story. This chapter may be a little on the short side, I have class tomorrow, so I need sleep soon! So glad Mel was found! Haha, enjoy guys! - Mel**

Randy Orton sighed deeply, as he sat up, Mikaela still hadn't moved from her spot, and he had assumed that she wasn't going to anytime soon.

He moved to the bed slowly since he was in so much pain from the beating he just took. "Come sit next to me," he mumbled, patting on the empty space beside him.

Mikaela huffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm fine right where I am," she said coldly.

He sighed heavily, this wasn't going to go well, his girlfriend was pissed off at him, and he didn't like that in the slightest.

"Mikaela.." he started, not wanting to use her nickname in this conversation, because he wanted to be serious and let her know he was meaning what he said.

"What did you fucking do!?" She snapped, rising her voice. "Don't beat around the bush with me, Randy. You'll squish all the berries."

Randy couldn't help but let a low chuckle at his girlfriends comment. It was cute, but so was she when she was mad.

"This isn't funny, Randy!" Mikaela yelled once she had seen the smirk cross her boyfriends lips. "Mel hasn't even been out of the hospital for three days!"

"I took her!" He snapped back. "I took the bitch, and I left her at an old house where no one would find her!"

Mikaela froze, "you what!? Why!?"

"Because her brother and her boy toy took you!" He shot back. "So I got those two jackasses back the best way I knew how! I took Mel!"

"Randy, you idiot! What the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed. "Mel is too weak for you to be doing what you pulled! When I came back yesterday, I told you I was fine! Why didn't you listen to me or not!"

"I don't care if you were fine or not, they shouldn't have taken you!"

"You don't care if I was fine?" She asked in an annoyed cold tone. "I should've known."

"That's not what I meant! You know what I meant! I just wanted to get back at them!"

"Life isn't always about getting even, Randy! And Mel isn't a bitch!" She protested, going back on his comment from a few moments ago.

"Mikaela! How can you stand there, and justify them taking you!" He yelled, as his anger began to rise. "It's not acceptable!"

"Oh, okay," she said sarcastically. "But it was okay for you to take Zack from Mel, right Randy?" She said, rolling her eyes as she went to go and get a glass of water.

"That was different," he sneered.

"No it wasn't!" Mikaela yelled as she slammed the fridge closed. "Mel was your target then, and she is now! She's always been your target!"

"I can't help it that she's weak!" He snapped back. "She's so easy to take down, it's not like I can't not take her down."

"Randy!" Mikaela screamed, "you're missing the whole point! You had no right to do what you did, whether my brother and Punk took me or not!" She said. "I told you I was fine! You should've let it go!"

"I couldn't let it go," he mumbled. "I care about you."

"Yeah, well, you better start to get your shit together, because I will not keep standing you by you if you keep doing this. First you beat her during my match, then you come up with your plan to put her in the hospital, which I still can't believe I let you talk me into, and now this!?" She yelled, slamming her glass on the counter. "God Randy!"

Randy gave her a sad look as he made his way over to her. "I'm sorry, baby." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath on her neck. "I just couldn't handle the thought of someone putting their hands on you," he mumbled into her neck, as he buried his face into it. "Please don't be mad at me, I need you now more than ever." He whispered, nibbling on her ear.

Mikaela moaned at Randy's touch, and the feeling he always gave her. Why did he have to be so goddamn hot?

"Please baby," he begged as he slid his hands up her shirt, and went to unhook her bra. "I want you."

"Randy," Mikaela breathed, "you're miss-"

Randy cut her off, covering his mouth with hers, and forcing his tongue inside.

Mikaela groaned, she couldn't fight him. She wanted him just as bad. He was just so good looking, so attractive. "okay," she whispered, pulling away, out of breath. "You win," she said, smirking. "You're way too hot for me not to want you."

He smirked back as he kissed and nibbled on her throat, as he made his way over to the bed, bringing his girlfriend with him.

Mikaela fell back onto the bed as she smirked, and brought Randy down with her. Even though this day started off bad, it was going to turn out to be a good night.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Meanwhile, elsewhere Punk was driving his sister back to the hotel, she was in the backseat with Zack, and was having a hard time staying awake.

"Randy gave me something," she mumbled quietly. "My head hurts."

Punk looked at his sister sadly in the rearview mirror, "don't worry sis, it'll ware off soon. He didn't give you anything that would hurt you horribly," he said. "But I did beat the hell out of him."

Mel smiled weakly, "good, he asked for it."

"He sure as hell did," Zack mumbled into Mel's neck. He was holding her tightly, and had refused to let go of Mel ever since he found her just a few moments ago. "I'm never letting you go. Ever." He said. "You're going to be in my arms every hour, every minute, and ever second of the day." He promised.

Mel laughed a little, "Zack, how will I be able to do anything?"

"With me by your side," he said simply.

Mel smiled, "baby, I'm all right. I'm just glad I get to see you again."

Zack huffed. "You always say your fine. You just got out of the hospital after being knocked out by your ex best friend, then you get kidnapped a day later by her crazy ass of a boyfriend? You're not fine, not under my watch." He said, crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

Mel smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'm fine as long as I'm with you."

Punk pulled into the hotel parking lot, and Zack and Mel made their way up to his hotel room. Punk behind the two of them, "keep an eye on her," Punk told Ryder. "Let me know if she drives you too crazy, I'll come and give you a break."

Mel stuck her tongue out at her brother before making her way into her boyfriends hotel room. Zack chuckled, nodded, and told Punk he would see him later as he also made his way inside.

"Is it okay if I take you out tonight?" Zack asked, once the door had closed behind him. "Are you up to going out for awhile?"

"Some alone time with you?" She whispered with a shy smile. "Of course I'm up for it."

"Good, go get ready. We'll leave as soon as you're ready to go."

Mel left and then returned about a an hour later. Her hair was curled instead of being straightened, she had done her makeup, and she had on a dress with flats. When Mel's eyes met Zack's, she blushed. "Do I look okay?" She whispered, smoothing out her red dress that came to her ankles.

"You look beautiful, Mel." Zack said, his eyes still locked on her. He slowly made his way over to her, kissing her forehead. "You look great, baby." He whispered into her skin.

Mel blushed again, her cheeks turning a deeper red as she broke the eye contact, "thank you."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Zack and Mel were now at the beach that was just a few miles away from the hotel, it was a cool night, and there were no clouds, it was perfect.

Mel's fingers were intertwined with Zack's as they made their way down the shore, her shoes in his other hand because she was now barefoot.

"This is my favorite place to come when I'm stressed out," she whispered to him. "It's just so peaceful, so beautiful."

Zack smiled at Mel, and brought her into his arms as he stopped walking for a moment. "I'm so glad you're okay, Mel. I was afraid I wasn't going to find you."

Mel looked up at Zack, and he could tell she had the same fear in her eyes. "All I could think about when I was in that house, was you." She mumbled. "I don't know what I would've done if I never were able to see you again. You mean everything to me," she whispered as he voice broke at the thought of losing Zack. "I've never met a guy like you before, Zack. But you're the guy I've always wanted to find."

Zack titled Mel's head up by his index finger so she was now looking at him. "It's okay Mel. You'll always have me, baby. I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, I'm not going anywhere either," she whispered into his chest as she listened to his heartbeat, and he wrapped his arms around her.

After awhile, the two went back to his truck, and sat in there with the heat on, looking out at the ocean. Mel moved closer to Zack, placing her head over his heart, which was beating a mile per minute. "Are you nervous?' She whispered, looking up at him.

He smiled slightly, "whenever I'm around you, my heart always skips a beat."

Mel smiled back at him before turning her attention back to the ocean. After years going through hell to find that guy she had always wanted to be with, she had finally found that guy in Zack Ryder, and she wasn't ever going to let him go.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (: I'm sorry it's a little bit on the short side tonight, guys. But I have class tomorrow, and it's already after midnight. D: Almost 1am D': Chapter forty will be up by Mikaela tomorrow, or by myself. (: Review for us, guys! We love hearing from you. Love you all! - Mel **

**P.S. I think it was yesterday we got the review that said Mikaela should sleep with Punk. She texted me choking on her own spit. I laughed so hard I choked on my water! You guys are the best reviewers ever, I swear! Keep them coming! We love you guys! **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mikaela! I don't have much to say for this particular author's note other than: RYBACK IS GONNA LOSE TO CM PUNK ON SUNDAY. JUST SAYIN'. ;) So I'm off of school until Monday, and I have nothing to do, so if anyone wants a song-fic feel free to shoot me a PM and I'll get back to you ASAP. Most of the ones I get will probably be done this weekend, but Mel's at the top of the list 'cause she's filled in for me so often and 'cause she's my best buddy. :) So yeah, go ahead and ask me, I don't RKO. Unless you ask for it.**

**Chapter 40**

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Mikaela Mizanin asked, looking up from her pancakes and raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

Randy Orton sighed and ran a hand through his short brown hair. It had slowly started to grow out, and he hadn't gotten it buzzed because Mikaela liked it long. He'd also cleared all of the scruff from his face so that he was clean-shaven. It was strange to him at first because it made him look at least ten years younger, but it was worth it when she kissed him and didn't pull away giggling because he'd tickled her. "Well, I have a match against Kane tonight," he said, frowning and picking at his omelet. "And to add to that, I have to call the team to another meeting. They're getting extremely restless, I can feel it."

"Are Hunter and Dolph still giving you dirty looks?" Mikaela asked, concern lacing her voice. Legacy was falling apart around them, and she could tell that Randy was stressed.

"Hell yes," Randy growled, his gray eyes darkening. "It's gotten to the point where I can't turn the corner without one of them standing there and glowering at me like I'm Satan."

Mikaela smirked a little and reached across the table, entwining her fingers with his. "It's okay, baby," she said. "I'm sure everything will work out."

Randy just shook his head, his face grim. "I hope so, 'Kaela. I really hope so."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Mikaela and Randy arrived at his locker room, the team was already gathered. Word that Randy wanted to see them had obviously spread fast, and the whole team was clustered in one corner, wearing identical expressions of anger and annoyance. Hunter stuck out from the rest, because he was sitting with a slight smirk on his face, as though the fact that Randy had called a meeting amused him. Mikaela noticed this and nudged Randy, who gave a sharp nod, indicating that he'd seen it.

"How many times do I have to ask all of you why you look so unhappy?" Randy demanded as soon as Mikaela was settled on the bench behind him. "The Cenation hasn't made a move for weeks."

"And neither have we," Hunter said, standing. "We're sick and tired of waiting around for you and your little cheater to get off of your lazy asses and lead us into this war."

A vicious snarl ripped from Randy's throat, and he took a menacing step toward Hunter. "Call her that again, and I'll rip you apart limb from limb," he spat at The Game.

"See, there you go again," Hunter growled, glaring at Randy. "You're more concerned about her than you are about the fact that we're steadily losing this war. You've always been like this, ever since Evolution."

"Don't you dare talk to me about Evolution," Randy hissed, fury sparking in his cold gray gaze. "You're the one who booted me out by introducing my face to the canvas."

"Because I thought it would knock some sense into you," Hunter shot back. "And obviously it didn't work."

"Is there a point to this, Hunter? Or are you just rambling on like the old man you are?" Randy snarled.

"My point, Randy, is that you're no longer fit to lead this team. I propose that we hold a vote to see who the true leader of this team really is."

"A vote?" Randy repeated incredulously. "What the fuck do you think this is, a goddamn democracy?"

"No," Dolph Ziggler interjected. "It's a dictatorship."

Randy whirled on him, his muscular body tense. "Was I talking to you?" he spat at Dolph. When Ziggler didn't answer, he added, "So shut your fucking mouth."

"Let's take the vote," Hunter said, looking around at the rest of the team. "Who here thinks that Randy should stay as leader?"

The only hands to shoot into the air were those of Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho and, obviously, Mikaela. Mikaela raised her eyebrows from her seat on the bench. Evan and Jericho were definitely not the people she'd expect to back Randy.

"And who here thinks that I should take over?"

Everyone else put their hands up, and Hunter smirked as he turned back to Randy. "Well, it seems the tribe has spoken."

"This is a load of bullshit," Randy said through clenched teeth. "I started this war. I brought you all together. And this is how you repay me?"

"You may have started this war, Randy," Hunter told him, his voice low, "but I'm going to finish it. Now take your little whore and get out of my sight."

Randy lunged at Hunter, but The Game was too fast and he caught the Viper with a powerful punch to the jaw. Randy crashed to the ground, and a low murmur ran through the team as their ex-leader glared up at Hunter from the floor.

"I'm not going to tell you again," Hunter growled. "Get the fuck out."

Mikaela hurried forward and crouched down beside Randy, turning his head gently to the side and examining his bruised jaw. "Are you alright?" she asked him, her concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine," Randy muttered, brushing her off. He stood up, pulling her up after him, and held her close to his side. "Let's get out of here."

As he opened the door, a cry of "Randy, wait!" made him pause.

The crowd of black-and-white parted to let Evan Bourne through. Chris Jericho was right behind him, shooting cold looks at his teammates as he passed them.

"We're coming with you," Evan told the Viper as they reached him and Mikaela. "We don't want Hunter as our leader. We want you."

Randy looked from him to Jericho, a suspicious look on his face. "You want to come with me?" he asked Jericho.

"Just because I don't agree with your methods doesn't mean I don't see the results," Jericho answered. "I'm sticking with you."

"Same for me," Evan piped up.

Randy studied them for a minute before nodding. At least he had some allies.

As the four of them exited the room, Hunter's voice drifted out to him from inside the locker room:

"Don't you worry, Randy. I'll take good care of them, I promise."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel Brooks glanced anxiously at the neon sign in the window. "Are you sure about this, Zack?" she asked her boyfriend nervously.

"Relax baby, it only hurts for a little bit. And this was your idea, remember?" Zack Ryder said, tugging his girlfriend to the front door.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at first, but now I'm starting to have second thoughts..." Mel muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll be right by your side the whole time," Zack promised her as they went inside. "After I get mine, of course."

The woman at the counter smiled brightly as they reached her. "Hello, what can I do for such a lovely couple?"

"We want matching tattoos," Zack told her, pulling a sketch out of his pocket and sliding it across the counter to her. "Something that looks like this."

The woman studied the sketch and then smiled sweetly at them. "That's cute. You two are adorable, by the way."

Zack grinned and wrapped an arm affectionately around Mel's waist. "We know," he said, kissing the top of her head.

The woman chuckled and pointed to a set of seats by the door. "Have a seat, I'll call you up when there's an opening."

"I'm still nervous," Mel whispered to Zack as they waited.

"Did you talk to your brother like I told you to?"

"Yeah, and he explained the process to me, but I'm still worried. I don't like needles."

"Just look at me the whole time. You don't even have to see the needle," Zack reassured her.

Mel gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Zack. You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

"I try," Zack said, shrugging. Mel grinned and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Zack and Mel?" a heavily-tattooed man called from the doorway to another room. "I'm ready for you."

Zack tugged Mel to her feet and dragged her towards the man. "It's okay," he told her when she resisted a bit. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

About an hour later, Zack and Mel exited the tattoo parlor, both sporting identical tattoos. Zack's was just above his right shoulder blade and Mel's was on her lower back.

"Let's see," Zack said, lifting up the back of her tank top and carefully peeling away the gauze. He smiled fondly when he read it. "It's perfect," he told her.

Written in beautiful script on her lower back were the words "Forever and Always".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Randy?" Mikaela asked, glancing up at him anxiously. Her hand was wrapped tightly in his, but that didn't make her feel any better about where they were.

"I don't just _want _to do this. I _have _to," Randy told her, a determined look on his face. "He's the only one who's ever beat Hunter at his own game. I need his help."

Mikaela sighed. "You know I'll support you no matter what, but I just don't think this is a good idea."

"Just trust me, baby," Randy said, kissing her quickly before knocking on the door in front of him.

There was a tense silence, and then the door slowly swung open. "What do you want?" a deep, chilling voice snarled from the darkness of the room.

"I want your assistance," Randy said, pausing before adding, "Deadman."

**A/N: Boom! There's Chapter 40! Like my little twist at the end? I just love cliffhangers, don't I? ;) Chapter 41 will either be up later tonight or tomorrow, depending on when Mel finds time to write it. Don't forget to shoot me a PM if you want a song-fic request! :) **


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hey guys! What's going on around the world!? Anything fun!? Mel here! Sorry I couldn't post forty-one last night. I'm CRAZY busy with my classes! I have so much do to in these next few weeks I'll be lucky not to have grey hair by thee end of the semester. ;D It's to that point in the semester where I just want to rip my hair out! D': But this weekend is going to be a relaxation weekend for me..(well, at least I'm HOPING so. I have three projects, three papers, a thing where I have to do lunch one on one with a child for the next six weeks, and I'm ALREADY GETTING READY FOR FINALS. So I'm saying sorry now for the lack in chapters that may becoming from myself in the next few weeks here. On top of that I have like…ten thousand other things to do. D': Anyway, I just wanted to vent, lolol. Here's forty-one! Enjoy!**

The Deadman Undertaker looked into The Vipers eyes, some confusion was easily viable to Randy and Mikaela who stared back at the man who was staring at them. After a few moments, he finally spoke. "You need my help?" He said, echoing the words he had just heard not to long ago.

"That's right," Randy nodded. "I need your help.

Undertaker only stared at Randy, and blinked a few times, tilting his head to one side as he studied the two before him. "Why's that?" He asked, blinking a few more times out of confusion and disbelief. Since when did The Viper, Randy Orton ask for _anyone's _help?

"Because…I need to take Hunter down." Randy said after a few moments, "and I know you would want to help with that," he explained.

Undertaker was quiet for a moment, and then he nodded, "you're right." He said, "I would love to take The Game down."

"I thought so." Randy said, smirking, "great, you're officially on the team." he stated, handing Undertaker his t-shirt, and then sticking out his hand for Undertaker to shake it. "Glad to have you here."

Undertaker shook his hand, and nodded. "Glad to be here."

Randy was quiet for a moment, and then spoke again. "Now that we have you, Hunter stands no chance." Randy smirked to himself, he was proud.

Undertaker only nodded, and then nodded towards Mikaela. "Who's she?" He asked, looking over to her.

Mikaela looked back into Undertakers eyes, feeling a little uneasy, which Randy sensed, and tightened his arm that around her waist. "This is one of my teammates. Started off on Cena's team, but cam to realize he was nothing worth fighting for, and then came to me. But, more importantly, she's my girlfriend."

The Undertaker smirked, "you have a girlfriend?"

Randy nodded, and pulled Mikaela closer to him, and kissed her temple. "Yup," he said simply, "and I'll probably be with her for the rest of my life."

Mikaela giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder. He was perfect, and she loved him.

"Hm," Undertaker thought for a moment, and then said, "you two…you two look like you fit together." He said. "Are you a heel, you know, like your boy Randy here?"

Mikaela laughed, but nodded, "yeah, I am. It's quite enjoyable."

Undertaker laughed, "well, I'll let you two go. I have some stuff to do, and Mikaela here looks like she wants to be alone with you, so I'll see you at the next team meeting, pal."

Randy nodded, and he and Mikaela made their way back to his hotel room. When they go inside, Mikaela pulled him closer to her by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him deeply as her lips crashed into his.

He kicked the door closed behind them as Mikaela took him by the wrist, and led him over to their bed, tugging on his t-shirt again, telling him she was in no mood to wait. That she wanted him now.

"Easy, 'Kaela," he whispered into her skin, as he kissed her neck. "Let's take this slow."

"I don't want wanna wait," she whined. "I want you now," she breathed as she tilted her head back so he would have an easier time kissing her neck. "Randy.." she whined.

He chuckled, he loved doing this. He loved teasing her, and making her want him. It was just so much fun.

"Randy.." Mikaela breathed, letting his name trail off as she was now laying on the bed on her back, looking into his eyes as she started pulling on his shirt again. "Stop teasing me," she begged.

"But this is just so much more fun," he said, kissing her neck as he buried his face into it. "Mmmm, you taste good," he said, nibbling on her neck.

"Randy for the love of god," she moaned. "If you don't stop this I swear…I…you…I'll"

"What?" He chuckled, "what will you do, huh? You won't do anything."

Mikaela groaned, "Randy! Come on!" She begged. "I need you, and I want you. I want you now." She demanded. "If keep doing this, if you keep being a tease I swear to God I will rip your clothes off you myself."

Randy chuckled, taking off his shirt. "That was a hot statement."

Mikaela rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "I'm not kidding, Randy!" She whined, "I can't wait anymore!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he said, kissing her deeply, "I won't make you wait anymore." He said.

"Finally," she mumbled, kissing him deeply, and forcing her tongue inside.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fifteen minutes later, Mikaela's head was now in Randy's chest, and she was sound asleep. He ran his fingers through her hair, and turned out the light.

He brought her closer to his shirtless body, and kissed her forehead. "Love you," he mumbled into her hair.

"Love you too," he heard Mikaela mumble back to him, burying her face into his bare chest.

He smiled, shutting his eyes. He and Mikaela would sleep well tonight.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Zack and Mel were now leaving the tattoo shop, and making their way to the beach. "You want some ice cream?" Zack asked his girlfriend as they walked hand in hand to the beach that was just a few blocks from the shop they had just left.

Mel nodded, "that sounds perfect, babe," she smiled.

He smiled back as he kissed her forehead, "it's the perfect way to end the perfect day."

They got their ice cream, and then sat in the sand to watch the sunset. "The sky is beautiful," Mel whispered to him. She was in his arms, and his chin was on her shoulder.

"Mmmm," he agreed as he kissed her neck. "We should do this every Friday night."

Mel melted at his touch, she loved his touch, it was so perfect. Just like him. He was the guy she had been looking for all her life. "I like the sound of that," she said. "Just get away from everything."

He nodded, "that's the plan," he whispered into her skin.

Mel turned her head, looking into his eyes as she kissed him on the cheek, and then settled her head back in his chest as she looked at the promise ring he had given her close to a week ago.

"You know," he started, "that's gonna be a wedding ring someday."

Mel smiled, "what makes you so sure?"

"Because Mel, you're the love of my life, and you will be forever, and always."

"You're mine too. No matter what we face from here on out, I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Not only that, but Punk told me that if I wasn't the one to put the wedding ring on your finger that he would hunt me down."

Mel chuckled as she turned around to face him, sitting on her knees, and putting her arms around his neck. "Hm, really?" She whispered, her forehead against his. "Well, my brother has nothing to worry about, because I won't let anyone else put a wedding ring on my finger other than you," she mumbled in between their kisses.

"I would hope not," he whispered back as he stood to his feet, Mel's arms still wrapped around his neck, and once he was to his feet, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her to his truck, and placed her inside, and then got inside himself. He sat on the driver side as Mel crawled closer to him, and sat on her knees again.

He had taken off his hoodie to give to her since she was cold, which left him shirtless. His hoodie was two times her size, and her hands were hidden in the selves. She pulled them out, carefully traced the tattoo he had just gotten a couple hours ago, making sure not to hurt him.

She gently blew on it before softly pressed her lips onto the tattooed area, before slowly made her way up his neck, and then back to the tattooed area. "I love you, Zackary Ryder." She whispered, "and I will love you forever and always."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Cheesy chapter, right? Well, I personally love cheese. (String cheese is my favorite), and not only that, but you know Mikaela and I are evil, you know things aren't going to be happy for much longer. So enjoy the cheese. ;) Mikaela should have forty-two up tonight, and I'll have forty-three up tonight most likely because I don't have class tomorrow, (thank the lord!) so I can stay up late! ;D Review guys! We love you! You are truly THE best group of reviewers! You all get a gold star! **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Mel here! Filling in for Mikaela again, and hopefully she'll have forty-three up tonight or tomorrow! Sorry we've both went missing for a few days! I've been super crazy busy with so much stuff for school, its not even funny. D': To any of our readers who are on the east coast, just know that I've been thinking of you of since last night. One of my good friends is over there, and I'm hoping Sandy doesn't effect them more than it already has. We're getting some of the effects here. (Rain + snow), and it's bellow forty degrees here, and extremely windy. A lot of people have lost power, but luckily for me, I still have power at the moment. (: Thinking of you guys, stay safe! Here's forty-two, enjoy! **

CM Punk stared at his younger sister, who was getting ready in his hotel room since she didn't want Zack to see her until she was ready for their date tonight.

He raised an eyebrow, and blinked a few times, and tilted his head to the side as he starched his beard, and licked his lip ring. "Where are you going tonight, exactly?"

Mel bit her bottom lip, "a club?" She replied nervously. "Do I look okay?"

"Depends…do you plan on having his children tonight?"

Mel stared at her older brother confused, "no…not tonight, anyway.." Mel said, trailing off and looking away.

He studied his little sisters outfit, he had never seen her in this type of outfit on her. She was usually for tomboyish, but apparently…not tonight.

He chuckled at his sisters response, "Mel, be careful when you go out to that club tonight, you know there are a lot of idiots at those places," he said, his tone serious.

"I know Punk," she said in a low whisper. "But I really wanna do this, I wanna step out of my box, and…you know, just…have a fun night," she said, looking in the mirror, and fixing her hair.

Punk laughed at Mel, shaking his head, "Mel, you look fine," he said. "Zack loves you for you."

Mel turned to face her brother, "you know he's the first one to do that?" She whispered in a soft tone.

He nodded, "I know," he said, hugging his sister. "And I'm glad he is."

"It's nice," she said, smiling. "Because I love him too."

He smiled back, "I know, and he's the first guy I approve of."

Mel laughed a little, "I know. I'm glad you do, it makes me feel better."

Punk then remembered that Mel had gotten her first tattoo. "Where'd you get your tattoo?" He asked her, sipping on his Pepsi. "Did you cry?" He asked, smirking before taking another sip of his soda. He knew Mel was afraid of needles.

Mel gave Punk a look, and then punched him in his shoulder. "Shut up, I didn't cry…a lot, only a little." She pouted as she turned around and lifted her top up so he could see her tattoo that went across her lower back.

"I like it Mel," he said, studying her tattoo, "it fit's the two of you well."

Mel smiled as she released her shirt, and her tattoo was covered again. " Thanks Punk," she grinned. "I gotta go, he's waiting for me." She said, smiling. "I'll see you later, kay?"

Punk nodded, and brought his sister into another hug. "Make sure you call me when you get back to the hotel, I wanna make sure your safe."

"Of course I'll call you Punk," she said, grabbing her purse, and waving goodbye to her brother. "I'll see tomorrow."

"Bye Melly, be careful," he said before she closed the door, and she was gone.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Zack Ryder was getting ready for his date with Mel tonight, he was nervous because he knew Mel wasn't exactly the clubbing type, but she said she would go, and he was excited to take her.

He was standing in the bathroom mirror, fixing his hair. He had on jeans, a t-shirt and his favorite pair of purple tennis shoes.

He heard a knock at the door, ran his fingers through his hair one last time, and then opened the door to see Mel on the other side.

He smiled as he brought her into a hug, "you look great," he whispered into her hair.

Mel pulled out of the hug, and smiled, "thanks baby, so do you."

He kissed her forehead, "ready to go?"

Mel nodded, "yup, lets do this," she grinned.

He chuckled as he took her by the hand, led her down the hall, and to his truck. Hopefully tonight would go okay.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mel and Zack walked into the club hand in hand, and once they were fully inside, Zack could feel Mel tense up for a few moments.

He looked over to Mel, "you okay?" He whispered, tightening the grip around her hand. "It's gonna be okay," he whispered in her ear. "I'll keep you safe."

Mel nodded, "I know you will," she said looking around the club, and taking in all that was around her.

The club was quite big, filled with loud people, and loud music. It made her a little nervous, but only because she didn't do well around a lot of people.

Zack led Mel over to the bar, and sat down on a barstool, and pulled Mel into his arms.

"Do you wanna try a Bud Light Lime?" He asked.

Mel laughed, Zack was addicted to Bud Light Lime, it was his favorite drink.

Mel thought of how her brother would react, and if he would see her any differently, but she didn't see any harm in trying it. "Yeah, why not?" She smiled, "I'll have one."

Zack and Mel talked as they sipped in their beers, pretty content with things, and how things were going with them.

But that was all going to be cut short as Mel turned her head to see Mikaela and Randy walk through the door hand in hand.

Mel sighed, this wasn't go to be good, whenever she ran into Mikaela or Randy, it was never good.

Zack growled low in his throat, he hated Randy, and he hated Mikaela, especially after Randy had the balls to kidnap Mel, and leave her in an old abandoned house all alone for hours.

"Can we just go?" Mel asked him, glancing at the Viper and her ex best friend again. "I don't wanna be here."

He sighed, "I don't wanna go yet," he said. "I wanna finish my beer, and enjoy our night. Don't let them ruin our date."

Mel smiled slightly, "okay," she whispered.

Randy noticed Mel and Zack, and he and Mikaela made their way over to the couple quite quickly. Randy smirked, "hey guys," he said, sitting down and pulling Mikaela into his lap. "What's going on?"

Mel glared at the couple, she hated them. She hated both of them. "Where are you here?" She asked coldly.

"Truth be told? 'Kaela and I wanted to take some shots." He said, ordering a few shots. "Why are you here? You don't exactly…fit in this type of environment, Mel." He smirked as he and Mikaela both downed their first shots.

Mel only rolled her eyes, and turned to Zack. "Do you wanna dance?" She asked.

"Of course," he said, placing his beer on the bar counter before standing to his feet, and Mel took him by the hand, leading him to the dance floor.

As she walked away, Mikaela noticed her tattoo, that was just partly showing. She snorted as she let out a harsh laugh, shaking her head.

Randy gave her a look, "what?"

"Romeo and Juliet got matching tattoos," she said through her laughter.

"I don't see Zack's," he said, giving her a confused look.

Mikaela only laughed again, "please. Like Zack wouldn't get the same tattoo Mel got. Forever and always is their stupid little saying," she rolled her eyes at the tattoo her ex best friend was now wearing on her lower back for the rest of her life.

Randy took his second shot, along with Mikaela. He then smirked and said, "would it make you feel better if we crashed their date?"

Mikaela only smirked back, "much better."

"All right, well, we should at least let them have one dance.." he said, taking his third and final shot.

About twenty minutes later, Mel and Zack made their way back over to their barstool, and as soon as Mel sat down, Mikaela noticed Mel's ring, and she gasped in shock.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite!" She shrieked, throwing her drink in Mel's face as she slapped her roughly. "Who the hell do you think you are to be engaged to Zack?" She growled, pointing at Mel's ring. "The only reason you're doing that is to get back at me for being engaged to Cody! It's not like you love him." She said coldly. "You can't even stay for a guy with one week. When was the last time you fucked my brother behind Zack's back? Last night?"

Mel clenched her jaw tightly, it was taking all she had inside of her not to slap Mikaela. But she was better than that, and refused to sink to her level.

"You don't even know what you're talking about, Mikaela," Mel said, glaring at her. "First and for most, this is a promise ring. It's not an engagement ring. I'm not ready for that. But I promise you I will marry Zack one day. Secondly, I sure as hell would never copy you because I want to be nothing like you!" She screamed. "And I swear if you don't shut your goddamn about your fucking brother, you'll wish you never met me." She threatened.

"Hey," Zack whispered into her hair. "Easy, cool it."

Mel sighed as she got up, "whatever. I don't care. I'm done. I want to go home," she said annoyed as she got up and walked out of the club before Zack had a chance to say anything.

Zack glared at Mikaela and Randy who had satisfied smirks on their faces. "Stay the fuck away from Mel and I," he growled, leaving a tip for the bartender, and making his way out to his truck.

Inside, a very angry Mel Brooks sat beside him in the passenger seat. "Hey," he whispered. "It's going to be fine," he said, stroking her cheek.

Mel pushed his hand away, shaking her head. "No, don't." She whispered.

Zack sighed as he started the truck. Just as he thought he was knocking down the walls Mel had built up so highly, she was putting them up all over again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Back inside the club, Randy and Mikaela were now dancing to the fast paced music. But, maybe dancing wasn't exactly the best way to describe what they were doing because they were basically stripping one another while shoving their tongues down one another's throats.

They were in the back of the club, away from everyone else as Randy had Mikaela pinned up against the wall, and was kissing her roughly as he tongue was quick to find the inside of her mouth, and quickly make its way the back of her throat.

Mikaela moaned as she pulled him closer to her, and bit down on his bottom lip, receiving a moan from Randy in return, and needless to say, both of them were quite turned on.

"Let's continue this in my truck," Randy gasped as Mikaela lead a trail of kisses down his throat.

Mikaela nodded as they both quickly made their way to his truck, and climbed inside.

Once inside, Randy's lips quickly found Mikaela's again as he climbed into the backseat, and pulled Mikaela along with him. He laid her down on her back, looking down at her, his eyes sparkling as he smirked at her.

He kissed her neck, nibbling and gently sucking on it as he left a hickey on the side of her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair, and closed her eyes. High on the feel of his touch. "Randy.." she breathed.

He responded by covering her mouth with his again, running his tongue across her bottom lip. He then felt Mikaela tugging on the collar of his shirt. "Randy," she begged. "I want you now."

Randy chuckled as he pulled away from her, removing his shirt as he carelessly tossed it aside, and kissed her again.

Mikaela responded by bringing him closer to her body and tugging on the hairs in the back of his head. "Now baby. Don't make me wait, now." She demanded in a low whisper, her hot breath on his neck.

He quickly stripped her of her clothes, and she was just as quick to strip him before their lips found each other's once again, and they were quickly lost in the moment.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fifteen minutes later, both of them were dressed, and were now on their way back to the hotel. But first, they were making their way to Randy's locker room to pick up a jacket he had forgotten.

But he stopped at the doorway when he heard his ex teammates planning to take him down once and for all. He growled low in his throat.

Mikaela looked over to him, "baby, what are we gonna do?" She whispered as they were now walking away from his locker room.

Randy wasn't in the mood to deal with their bullshit. He had a great night with Mikaela, and he wasn't about to allow it to be ruined by people he could careless about.

Randy was quiet for a few moments and then said, "we're going to join Cenation."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Zack Ryder sighed in defeat as he and Mel walked into his hotel room, Mel hadn't spoken to him since she had told him to leave her alone just as they were leaving the club.

"Baby, come on," he said, sitting on the bed. "You gotta talk to me, what's the mater?"

Mel sighed, kicking off her shoes, and throwing her purse on the bed. "Nothing," she mumbled.

"Something's the matter," he whispered, walking over to her and taking her into his arms. "Talk to me, Mel." He whispered into her neck before softly kissing it.

"I just…I'm so sick of everything. I miss Mikaela, but now she treats me like I'm nothing to her when she's still my best friend to me…I just want everything to go back to normal, I want my best friend back," she whispered. Her voice breaking as he tears rolled down her cheeks.

Zack was quick to wipe her tears away with his thumb. "Shhh," he whispered. "I know you miss her," he murmured. "But how about right now we just focus on us?"

Mel sniffled, "you want to go back out?"

He shook his head, "I thought we could stay in, dance to our own music," he said softly.

Mel smiled slightly, "what song did you have in mind for our first dance?"

"A slower song," he mumbled. "I like the slower ones," he said, walking over to the stereo as he pressed play, and "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz blasted through the speakers. He then disappeared for a few moments, and reappeared, his hand behind his back.

Mel smiled at him as he made his way back over to her, and stuck his hand out, handing her a rose. "Mel Brooks, will you dance with me?"

Mel rolled her eyes embarrassed, "yes," she whispered.

He smiled as Mel placed the rose in the on the nightstand with the dozen of other roses Zack had gotten her over the past couple of weeks.

She then allowed him to wrap his arms around her, as she placed her head in his chest. She listened to his quick, yet steady heartbeat as she allowed him to move her to the music.

_When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky._

_Or a beautiful sunrise. Well, there's so much they hold._

_And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far to be right where you are._

_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough._

_I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up._

_And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating. _

_I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find. _

'_Cause even the stars, they burn. Some fall to the earth._

_We got a lot to learn, but God knows we're worth it._

_No, I won't give up._

_I don't wanna to be someone who walks away so easily._

_I'm here stay and make the difference that I can make._

Mel looked up at Zack, tears in her eyes. The song was beautiful. And it let her know that he truly did love her for who she was. "We'll get through this, right Zack?"

Zack smiled as he looked down at her, kissed her forehead and whispered, "we'll get through anything together from here on out, forever and always."

**A/N: Yay! I told you guys I like cheese. C: I hope it wasn't **_**too **_**cheesy. xD Mikaela will most likely have forty-three up tomorrow, at least we're hoping so. If not, it'll be posted by myself. Review guys! We missed you! We missed you and your reviews, so don't forget to leave them! Luh yew! - Mel**

**P.S. I love, love, love, love, LOVE this song by Mraz, and I thought it fit Mel/Zack perfectly right now, so I used it. C: **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mikaela! I know, I know, I've been MIA lately. I've been busy with school and learning to drive (it's so much fun!), but I'm ready to get back to the fic now, so look for tons of updates in the near future! :D Oh, and a big thanks to sOurpatchkidd for providing Randy and (fictional) Mikaela for their own couple name: Mikandy! I love that! XD If anybody has a couple name for Mel and Zack, feel free to suggest it in your reviews, and we'll use the one we like the best. :D Okay, now onto Chapter 43!**

**Chapter 43**

"What do you mean, I'm going without you?" Mikaela Mizanin demanded, staring at her boyfriend in disbelief. "I'm not leaving you!"

"It's only for a little bit, 'Kaela," Randy Orton said, trying to calm her down. "It's only until I can tell Jericho, Evan and 'Taker our new plan. Then the four of us will come join you and the rest of Cenation, and we'll be together again."

"But what if they don't let you join?" Mikaela asked, a fearful note in her voice. "I can't be there if you're not there."

"It's okay," Randy said, bringing her into his arms and rubbing her back soothingly. "We'll figure something out. After all, how mad can they be?"

"I'd say pretty mad, considering all the shit we've done to them in the past," Mikaela mumbled into his chest.

Randy blew out a sigh, and he released her and crossed the room to the bathroom. "I suppose we're gonna have to apologize for all of that, huh?" he called over his shoulder.

"You think?" Mikaela said sarcastically, sitting down on the bed and propping her chin in her hands.

The bathroom was silent for a moment, and then Randy came out dressed only in his jeans. He let out a playful growl and sprang at her, pinning her to the bed by her wrists. "Sarcasm?" he murmured, tilting his head to one side. "You know that only makes you seem more attractive to me, right?"

Mikaela rolled her eyes and shoved his chest, trying to push him off of her. "Eww, you smell like smoke."

Randy sniffed his arm and grimaced. "Damn club," he muttered, rolling off of her and standing up.

"I thought the club was great," Mikaela said, smirking up at him.

"The club experience was definitely great," Randy agreed, smirking back at her.

"Go take your shower and get clean," Mikaela told him, whacking him on the arm. "Then we can cuddle."

"Cuddle?" Randy repeated, making a face.

"Yes Randy, you know, that tender thing guys do with their girlfriends?" Mikaela said, rolling her eyes again. "I know tender isn't in your vocabulary, but..."

"Tender isn't, but devious sure as hell is," Randy replied, grinning at her. "But you love that, so why are you complaining?"

"Who said I was complaining?" Mikaela asked, sitting up on her knees and pulling him into a kiss. "I just want to enjoy being with you tonight since I have to leave you tomorrow."

Randy rested his forehead against hers and stroked the side of her face with his thumb. "I know, baby. And believe me, I'd love nothing more than to be with you all night, but I have to go find the other guys and tell them what's happening."

Mikaela gave him a crushed look. "You're leaving me tonight?"

"Yeah, even though I really don't want to," he answered.

"Will you at least hold me until I fall asleep?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him and clinging to him.

Randy glanced at the clock, and then he nodded and lay down, pulling her down with him. "'Course I will, baby," he murmured, pulling the sheets up over them and hitting the light switch, plunging the room into darkness.

Mikaela snuggled into Randy's side and rested her head on his bare chest. "You still smell like smoke," she whispered into the darkness.

Randy chuckled, and she felt his chest shake under her ear. "I can go shower now, if you want," he offered.

Mikaela shook her head, tightening her arms around his flat stomach. "No, don't go," she murmured. "Stay with me."

Randy kissed the top of her head, being uncharacteristically gentle. "Always," he promised. "I love you, 'Kaela."

"I love you too, Rands," Mikaela whispered, taking his hand in hers. "Forever."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fifteen minutes later, Randy slipped out of their hotel room, shutting the door quietly behind him. His heart ached as he headed down the hall. He hated leaving Mikaela alone, even if she was safely asleep in their locked hotel room. He had too many enemies who would love to get their hands on her, if not only to get to him.

He was walking down the hallway towards the Undertaker's room when something hard struck him in the back of the head. He went down on one knee with a grunt, but before he could retaliate he got hit again, and this time he slid to the floor, holding the back of his head and hissing in pain.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" a sinister voice sneered, and then a boot caught Randy in the gut. Randy curled in on himself as the rain of stomps and kicks continued, and then it stopped suddenly. A hand tangled itself in his short brown hair and his head was yanked back sharply.

"I like what you did with your hair," Hunter Hearst-Helmsly smirked, his eyes gleaming coldly. "I suppose your little bitch told you to grow it out, huh?"

"Shut your fucking mouth about her," Randy snarled, glaring up at The Game with all the hatred in the world in his eyes.

A hard smack caught the side of his face, and Randy's vision swam for a few seconds.

"I'll say what I please," Hunter growled, lifting his hand and preparing to hit him again. "You're no longer in control, Randy."

"Wait," another familiar voice said, and Hunter glanced over his shoulder. Dolph Ziggler stepped into Randy's line of sight, and the self-proclaimed Show-Off grinned maliciously at the helpless Viper. "Let me have a turn," he told Hunter, who shrugged and walked around until he was behind Randy, still holding his head in place. "Take your best shot," Hunter said.

Dolph's fist caught Randy right in the mouth, and his head snapped back. Warm liquid filled his mouth, and he turned his head to the side and spat out a thick glob of blood. More blood ran down his chin, and his head throbbed.

"Damn, that felt good," Dolph laughed. He looked at someone Randy couldn't see. "Alberto, you want a shot?"

"_Por favor_," a heavily-accented voice replied, and then Alberto Del Rio took Dolph's place. The Mexican Aristocrat smirked at Randy. "_Hola _Randy. It doesn't feel too good to be helpless, does it?"

Randy reared his head back and then spat viciously at Del Rio. "Go fuck yourself," he snarled, more blood running out of his mouth.

Del Rio used the towel that always hung around his neck to wipe the bloody glob of saliva off of his pristine white shirt, a disgusted look on his face. "I'm really going to enjoy this, Randy," he said, before punching Randy so hard in the face that lights flashed before his eyes and he went limp.

Hunter released Randy, allowing him to slid to the floor, and then the three Legacy members took turns kicking and stomping on him. Randy tried hopelessly to protect his head, but he was starting to drift in and out of consciousness, and the pain was so intense that he thought he was going to die. Just when he thought that they might kill him, a voice boomed from down the hallway: "Hey, get the fuck away from him!"

Hunter, Dolph and Alberto quickly jumped back away from Randy's battered form, and he watched through swollen eyes as their faces hardened into masks of hatred.

"I never thought I'd see _you _defending this piece of shit," Hunter snarled, gesturing to Randy.

"Well if you thought that I was just going to stand there and watch you murder him, then you're wrong," the voice shot back. "Now get the fuck out of here, unless you want a serious fucking fight on your hands."

Hunter glanced behind him at Dolph and Alberto, who looked pretty reluctant to get into a fight. "Soon enough," he growled at the mystery person. "But not now." He turned to Alberto and Dolph. "Let's go, our work here is done."

The three of them wandered off down the hallway, and Randy tried to take a breath of relief. But he found that he couldn't breathe, and he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself to his hands and knees. He threw up more blood, and then he felt a large hand on his back.

"Randy," the voice said, sounding concerned. "How bad are you hurt?"

Randy turned his head gingerly to the side and met the bright blue gaze of John Cena, the last person in the world who he'd think would rescue him. "Pretty bad," he rasped before vomiting more blood.

"Shit," another voice whispered, and then Tyson Kidd was kneeling next to John. "He doesn't look too good, John. I think we need to get him to a hospital."

"Why should we?" a lisp-tinged voice growled, and the boots of Jack Swagger appeared in front of Randy's face. "After all he's done to us, why the fuck should we help him out?"

"Would you rather we just leave him lying here with possible life-threatening injuries?" John snapped at Swagger. "He's got someone who cares about him very much, Jack, and she'd be devastated if he died. What if this was you? How do you think Natalya would feel?"

Jack was silent, but it was obvious by the tortured look on his face that he understood.

"Come on," John said, gently taking Randy under his arms. "Help me get him up."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Zack?" Mel Brooks called from where she sat on their bed in their hotel room.

"Yeah baby?" Zack Ryder said, coming out of the bathroom dressed only in a pair of basketball shorts. He was still toweling his hair dry, and the delicious scent of his cologne drifted to her.

"I was just thinking that we should have a song," Mel said, smiling lovingly at him. "You know, one that could be "our song"."

Zack smiled back at her. "I like that idea, babe, but what song should it be?"

Mel wrapped her arms around her knees and thought about it. "Hmm, I don't know. Why don't you get your iPod and we'll see if we find one that fits."

"Okay," Zack agreed, crossing the room to his suitcase. He opened it and pulled out his iPod. He set it to shuffle, and they sat through a few songs that didn't feel right, until Mel cried, "Wait! What's that one?"

**We're under pressure.**

**Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in.**

**Keep it together.**

**Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning.**

**But hey now, you know, girl,**

**We both know it's a cruel world.**

**But I will take my chances.**

"It's "As Long As You Love Me" by Justin Beiber," Zack said, reading the song track off of his iPod screen.

"That's it," Mel murmured, resting her head on Zack's shoulder. "It's perfect."

"I agree one hundred percent," Zack said, kissing the top of her head.

They sat there, at peace with the world and each other, suspended in the perfectness of the moment while their song crooned on in the background.

**A/N: Well there's 43! I know it was super long, but I had a lot that I wanted to get down. I hope it was okay, I feel like I have a bit of ring rust from being MIA for so long. I hope you all liked it, and don't forget to review! :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Hey guys! Mel here! Super busy as always, and not feeling the best. My body can't seem to adjust to our weather. It went from eighty degrees, to forty, back to eighty, back to forty, and now it's just in the thirties. WHAT THE HECK. Anyways, here's forty-four. Enjoy. :]**

Mikaela stared blankly at the three men in front of her. "What do you mean Randy is in the hospital?" She asked Evan, Jericho, and the Undertaker.

"Just we said," Jericho replied. "He got jumped."

Mikaela shook her head from side to side, tears streaming down her face. "No," she whimpered.

"I wish I could say he didn't, but he did." Undertaker sighed. "But come on, we'll take him to you."

Mikaela nodded, trying to keep herself together. But she knew the moment she saw Randy that she would fall apart.

The ride to the hospital was quiet, and it was long. Even though in reality, the hospital wasn't far away at all, it seemed like it was the most painful, long drive for everyone in that car, especially Mikaela.

Once they arrived, the group went to the front desk, asking for Randy's room number. The nurse looked it up quickly, told them not to stay any longer than twenty minutes, and they were on their way.

To Mikaela's surprise, some of Cenation was there. Those members being Mel, Punk, Zack, Cena, AJ, Mike, and Eve.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked her former friends, looking at all of them.

Before Cena could speak, Punk looked up and said, "we're here to show support to our leader because he wanted us here. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here at all." He said, his tone was cold, and so was the look he was giving her.

"I was just asking, you don't have to be so cold," she said quietly, sitting down in one of the chairs that were across from the row he and the rest of his teammates were sitting in.

Punk huffed, "I can act how I want to. And to be honest, I don't feel sorry for you at all by any means, Mikaela. After all the hell you put my sister through? You got what you asked for. You and Randy had this coming for you, the both of you. For a long time. So I don't feel sorry for you in the slightest, and I won't."

She looked away, burying her face in Jericho's chest as she sniffled.

Jericho glared at the Chicago Native, the two had their problems in the past, and to this day they still didn't get along the very best. "Shut your mouth, Punk."

Punk growled low in his throat, as he stood to his feet, his chair slamming into the wall that was behind him. "Why don't you shut yours, Jericho." He hissed. "I'm not going to feel sorry for someone who put my sister through nothing but hell ever since this goddamn war started. She's treated Mel like trashed, Randy took Zack away from Mel, and Mikaela damn well knew about it, and lied to her. Then Mikaela had the nerve to lie to Zack, about my sister loving him, and broke them up! She took away the best thing to ever happen to Mel. Then she goes as far to beat the hell out of my sister to the point where she wasn't breathing, and put on oxygen for three days, then Randy kidnaps her and you want me to feel sorry for them!?" Punk practically screamed, "fuck that, fuck Randy, and fuck Mikaela. They got what they asked for," he growled as she walked out of the waiting room, and outside of the hospital all together. He needed some air. His anger was getting to him, but he was sick of people hurting his sister all the time.

About twenty minutes had passed, and Mikaela walked over to her brother who was whispering comforting things to Eve, and holding her in his arms. Eve always felt the emotions of others, and was in a pretty rough state right now. "Mike, can I talk to you?" She whispered.

Mike sighed, looking up at his little sister. "I don't want to talk to you right now, Mikaela." He honestly told her. "You…you aren't the little sister I used to have, and I don't like who you've become. Mel came to me telling me what you said about her and I fucking each other behind Zack's back," he said, giving her a look. "Mel is with Zack, and she loves him, and…I'm with Eve. I want to forgive you for all of this, Mikaela. But you've changed and become someone I hoped you would never become. I just…I can't even look at you, right now. I need some time before we can begin to patch things up. I told you Randy was no good, but you didn't listen to me. You chose him over me, and now I need my space. I'll see you around, Mikaela. Eve and I are going to get something to eat." He said, "We've been here for awhile," he told her and he stood to his feet, took Eve by the hand, and the two walked hand in hand to go and get something to eat from the hospital cafeteria.

Mikaela let out a deep shaky breath, she didn't think things would go this way. She though everyone would just forgive her so easily because they had so many times before.

She then made her way over to John and AJ who were sitting side by side, her head on his shoulder. "Why did you save Randy?" She blurted out.

John sat up straight, causing AJ to move too. "I saved him because he's a human being, Mikaela. That's the type of person I am. I didn't save him for you, I didn't have him for himself. I saved him because I knew it was the right thing to do. The two of you have done a lot of damage to a lot of people. Mel more than anyone." He said, "but that doesn't mean I was just going to stand by and watch him suffer, because that isn't right."

Mikaela sighed, "thanks, John."

John only nodded, there wasn't anything else to say.

Mikaela waited a few moments before saying, "Randy and I want to join your team, John. No more games. I swear."

John sighed deeply, he knew this had to deal with the attack Randy had just been put through. He didn't know if this was the right thing to do, but he said, "okay."

Mikaela smiled slightly, "awesome, thanks John."

"That doesn't mean anyone on this team is going to accept you, Mikaela. Especially Randy. I hope you're ready for that."

Mikaela nodded, and John and AJ then headed to take a walk outside and get some fresh air. Which left Mikaela with the hardest people of all, to talk to. Well, person of all: Mel.

She sat down beside the person she used to call her best friend, the person she was always there for whenever Mel was in need. The person she was there for whenever Mel needed a shoulder to cry on after getting out of a "relationship" with an asshole because she missed them, and wanted to go back to them even though she knew the guy was never any good.

Mel's head was on Zack's shoulder, her eyes closed as she focused on her music.

"Mel?" Mikaela whispered, shaking the smaller Diva gently, "can we talk?"

Zack, who was in a light slumber shot up at the sound of Mikaela's voice, causing Mel to jump. "What in the hell do you want?" The Long Island Iced-Z growled.

"I wanna talk to Mel," Mikaela replied. "Please?"

Zack shook his head from side to side, "no way!"

Mel looked at Zack, "just for a few minutes.." she whispered, glancing over to Mikaela. "I'll be all right," she promised.

Zack sighed as he ran his hand through her hair, brought her close, and kissed her forehead. He waited many moments before pulling away from her forehead.

Mel inhaled his scent, taking deep breath and she closed her eyes. "Love you baby." She promised, "forever and always."

"Forever and always," he murmured into her skin before reluctantly getting up and walking away from the love of his life. Fearing she would get hurt all over again.

Mel then turned her attention back Mikaela, "so.." she whispered awkwardly as she played with her fingers, just like she always did whenever she was nervous.

"I'm sorry, Mel." Mikaela said quietly. "I wish I could take it all back. But…I really need a friend to lean on right now. A best friend."

Mel looked up, looking at her hurt and confused. "You say sorry over, and over and over. But you don't mean it, you only hurt me again and again.." she sighed, looking back down at her lap where her fingers were intertwined. "The only real reason you're here is because Randy is hurt. If he wasn't hurt, you wouldn't even be speaking to me right now." She whimpered, "you come around when you want something, when Randy isn't all right…otherwise you just…hurt me and don't even care." She said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand as they poured down her face. "It hurts because even after all you've done to me, I just want to be friends with you again because I never stopped calling you my best friend, even though it was quite clear I wasn't yours anymore. But maybe I never was to begin with…when I began dating Zack, you got mad at me for choosing Zack over you when I never did. But you chose Randy over me, and then you went was far as to beat me to the point where I was in the hospital because he wanted you to," she whispered as she sniffled. "This is harder than I thought it was going to be.."

Mikaela sighed as she looked at Mel, she looked as if she was going to break within just a matter of seconds. "I'm so sorry, Mel.." she said, trailing off. She didn't know what else to say. "Can I have one more chance?"

Mel only shrugged, "I…I don't know yet. I want to, believe me. But…Zack? Punk? They won't like it," she said, shaking her head. "But I guess I can try again…give you another chance."

Mikaela smiled, "thanks Mel." She said, hugging her. "I'm gonna go and see Randy now, but I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Mel nodded, "yeah, all right," she said, looking away from Mikaela. "See you later."

"Bye," Mikaela said, taking off and basically running to Randy's room.

Mikaela opened the door to her boyfriends hospital room to see him laying in his bed. He looked pretty weak, and quite beat up. But he was awake.

"Randy!" Mikaela gasped as she broke down all together, tears streaming down her face. "Baby.." she said through her sobs.

"Mikaela," he said in a raspy voice, smiling weakly as he tried to sit up.

"No!" She basically yelled. "Don't move," she whispered.

"Oh 'Kaela, I'm fine." He said. "I'll be good as new in a few days."

Mikaela looked at him, "Randy! You won't be okay in a few days! Are you kidding me!?" She yelled, in a panic. "Look at you!" She said, pointing to him.

He sighed as he looked at her, "come and sit next to me, baby."

Mikaela, who was shaking from being so upset at this point, made her way over to him. She was so afraid to touch him, because she thought it would break if she did.

"Randy…" she whispered. "Oh Randy.." she whispered as she broke into another sob. "You look so broken."

He shook his head, "I'm not broken, I promise."

"You look like you're going to break if I touch you."

"I'm stronger than that, remember?" He winked. "Now come here," he said, opening his arms for a very broken, very stressed out Mikaela.

Mikaela waited a few moments before sitting down next to Randy in his bed as she felt his arms warp around her waist, and his lips come in contact with her neck, "mmmm," he whispered into her skin. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Mikaela shook her head as she laid down in bed beside him, still crying, tears streaming down her cheeks as he soaked her face. "I just want to take you home. I don't want to see you like this. I want you to be all better," she said, her voice breaking. "Now I know how Mel and Zack felt.." she whispered, trailing off. "When you took Zack from Mel, and Mel from Zack.."

Randy shook his head, "baby, calm down." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "Close your eyes, and take a deep breath. Everything will be all right. I'll be all right."

Mikaela let out another sob, "but what if you aren't?"

He stroked her cheek, "baby, I'm The Viper. I'll always come back," he whispered. "From anything."

Mikaela sighed, trying to calm herself as she pressed her forehead against his. "Love you." She mumbled into his skin. "I love you and I'm not going to leave your side until you get to go home with me. I don't care if they drag me out of here, I'll come back."

He chuckled, "I know, 'Kaela," he said, kissing her gently. "Mmmm, your touch makes me feel better." He mumbled into the kiss. "So much better."

Mikaela let out another shaky breath, "you too," she whispered into the kiss. "Your touch is the best touch I've ever felt before."

"It is for me too," he whispered closing his eyes and bringing her closer to his body. As long as Mikaela was with him, nothing else in this world mattered.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Back in the waiting room, Mel was sitting in the waiting room still, her head leaning against the wall, her eyes closed.

Zack was making his way over to her, and then realized she had been crying, he looked at her sadly, "Mel?"

Mel looked up at him, opening her eyes, "what?"

"What's wrong?"

Mel shook her head, she didn't wanna talk about it.

Zack sighed, "okay, do you wanna go back to the hotel for a bit?"

Mel nodded as she stood up, trying to forget about Mikaela, but it was hard. She just wanted her best friend back. It was painful because Mel didn't know if Mikaela meant what she had to said to her, or if she was only using her.

She climbed inside of Zack's truck, and rested her head on the window, closing her eyes.

Zack glanced at Mel, "what did Mikaela say to you?"

Mel only shook her head, "nothing," she mumbled. "It's just rough."

Zack took a deep breath, running his hand through his short blonde hair, "Mel, don't push me away," he whispered.

Mel didn't say anything, she only kept her eyes closed, and tired to focus on something else other than the talk she just had with Mikaela. Deep down, she felt as if Mikaela was only using her.

All Mel wanted, more than anything was for her and Mikaela to be like they used to be. They had been friends since they were five, and now Mikaela wanted nothing to do with her, when Mel wanted her best friend back.

The rest of the ride was quiet, and when they got into the hotel, Mel laid in bed, and Zack laid next to her, trying to put his arm around her, but she was quick to push him away.

It's not that she wanted to, but she had to. Pushing people away was all Mel knew, especially when she was hurting and confused.

"No," she whimpered. "Just leave me alone," she said, pushing him off of her.

"Mel-"

Mel cut him off, pushing him again. "No!" She yelled, "just leave me alone," she mumbled as she got up and went to the bathroom, sitting against the door as she pulled her knees up to her chest, she was so lost and confused, and didn't know what to do.

Zack sighed, Mel had locked the door. He knocked on the door, "Mel, please," he begged.

When he didn't get a response, leaned his forehead against the door, letting out a shaky breath. He would just have to keep trying until Mel let him in.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Well, there's forty-four. :] Mikaela is hoping to get hers up tonight. Don't forget to review, we love your reviews guys, and you. :]**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mikaela again. It's ten o'clock at night as I'm writing this and I'm exhausted, so I apologize in advance for the possible shortness of this chapter and general suckiness. XD And to RonRon10 and DEADGIRL INC, I'll try to get your song-fic requests up later tonight. I apologize for the wait. Here's Chapter 45 for y'all, and keep the reviews coming! :)**

**Chapter 45**

"Mel, please let me in," Zack Ryder sighed. He rapped on the bathroom door once again, and he raked his hands roughly through his blonde hair after there was no answer. He knew Mel was upset, and not being able to reach her was maddening.

"Mel, please," he called again, allowing his forehead to fall forward and rest against the door. "You're hurting. Don't shut me out."

On the other side of the door, Mel was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest. She could hear the pain in Zack's voice, but it was nothing compared to the pain she felt inside. She was so confused. She didn't know if she could trust Mikaela again, and so she was pushing away the one person she trusted with her life. She had no idea why she acted the way she did, but she did know that it was coming between her and Zack.

"I love you," she heard him whisper through the thick wood of the door. "Please let me help you."

Mel buried her face in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew he loved her, but for some reason she just couldn't let him in, both literally and figuratively. She was too damaged, and she supposed that she thought she would end up damaging Zack as well if she let him get too close. She just couldn't take that risk.

Zack was quiet for a moment, and then she heard him walk away from the door. Mel put her head between her knees, her whole body shaking with contained sobs. He'd finally given up on her, just like she'd always known he would.

A few minutes passed, and then something slid through the crack under the door. Mel reached out and picked it up, and she recognized it as Zack's iPod. She pressed the power button, and instantly a song blasted from the speakers:

**I'll be your soldier.**

**Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl.**

**I'll be your Hova.**

**You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene, girl.**

**So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly.**

**Just take my hand.**

Mel swallowed hard and brought the iPod to her chest, closing her eyes as their song wreathed around her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zack sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the bathroom door. He'd just slid the iPod under, and he was praying that hearing their song would make her understand just how much he loved her. He wanted to protect her, but he couldn't do that if she kept putting up walls between them.

Finally, after what seemed like a painful eternity, the doorknob slowly turned, and the door swung open. Mel stood in the doorway, clutching the iPod to her chest and staring at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Baby," Zack said, standing up and bringing her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," Mel mumbled into his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. "I'm just so confused and conflicted. I didn't mean to take it out on you, Zack."

"Shh," Zack murmured, burying his face in the side of her neck and stroking her hair soothingly. "It's okay, Melly. I understand how hurt you are."

"I just want everything to go back to normal," Mel whispered, her voice breaking. "I want my best friend back. But most of all, I want her away from Randy."

Zack sighed quietly as he guided his broken girlfriend over to the bed. "I know you do, baby," he said, laying her down and climbing in next to her, "but you know that you can't get Mikaela away from Randy. That'd be like trying to get a steak away from a polar bear."

Mel giggled at her boyfriend's joke, and Zack smiled as he hugged her closer to him. "I love hearing you laugh," he murmured, kissing the tip of her nose lovingly. "You should do it more often."

"I don't exactly have a lot to laugh about these days," Mel reminded him.

"Well, when we're married, I'm gonna make sure you laugh every day for the rest of your life," Zack promised quietly.

Mel smiled and kissed him sweetly. "I'd like that," she whispered into the kiss.

Zack moved his head down to kiss her neck, and Mel hugged him close to her and closed her eyes, totally enveloped in bliss for once in her life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The hospital bed shifted, and Randy opened his eyes to see the faint outline of his girlfriend hovering anxiously over him. "Hey," he murmured, a teasing note in his voice, "I thought they told you that if you were going to stay, then you had to sleep in the other bed."

"I couldn't sleep," Mikaela whispered, her gray-blue eyes full of pain. "It doesn't feel right without you next to me."

Randy shifted his position in the bed a bit and pulled her gently down next to him. "It's okay," he whispered into her blonde hair, kissing the top of her head. "I couldn't sleep without you either."

Mikaela snuggled into his side, resting her head against his shoulder and being careful not to touch his bandaged ribs. "How are you feeling?" she whispered into the darkness.

"Better," Randy murmured, running his fingers comfortingly up and down her back. "The doctor told me that my ribs aren't broken and I don't have any serious head trauma, so I can go home tomorrow."

Mikaela propped herself up on an elbow and kissed his cheek gently. "That's great, baby," she said excitedly. "I'm so happy."

"I'm happy too," Randy said quietly, pressing his forehead against hers. "I get to go home tomorrow and sleep in an actual bed with my beautiful girlfriend. Nothing could be better."

Mikaela smiled and kissed him, and then she laid back down next to him and closed her eyes, entwining her fingers with his.

But even though she was putting on a happy face in front of Randy, on the inside she was anxious and slightly sad.

She was all too aware that if her and John's plan went wrong tomorrow, then she might never see him again.

**A/N: Haha, cliffhanger! I love being a heel, it's so much fun. :) Mel should have her chapter up later tonight, so stay tuned, and don't forget to review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Hey guys! Mel here! Its almost one in the morning here, but here I am with my chapter! ;D Besides, I'm excited to write this chapter. ;D I'm just carious, but is warm in any parts of the world right now? Because it's in the twenty's here, and I'm cold. D': I always share random things with you guys, but I can't help you. Y'all are just so amazing, and I love you! I told you guys that I've been told I'm too redneck to leave in Michigan, right? Wellllll, the country girl in me just might stick out a little bit in this chapter ;) So, enjoy, and don't forget to review! Thanks guys! **

Mikaela helped her boyfriend through the door to their hotel room, he was leaning on her a little bit for some support. Once he made it through the door, Mikaela closed it behind them, and led him over to the bed.

Mikaela sat down next to him, and stroked his cheek, kissing his lips softly, "Mmmm, I'm so glad you're home," she whispered into his skin. "I missed you so much."

"Not as much as I missed you." He mumbled into her neck. "You, and us," he said, his kisses trailing to her jaw as she was now laying on her back.

She brought him closer to her body, kissing him deeply, she hated being away from him, and not being able to be physical with him. They had such a connection. Always.

Randy groaned as he felt Mikaela's tongue come in contact with his own. "Mikaela," he moaned. "I haven't even been home for five minutes."

"And?" She protested, licking his neck. "I don't care. I want you, and I want you now. I don't want to have to wait. Don't make me wait, Randy." She whispered, taking her own shirt off. "We both know I hate having to wait when I want you, and I want you now."

He growled low in his throat, as he tried to get his tongue to be the more powerful one. Randy wanted to have the power, not Mikaela.

"Mikaela," he whispered into her neck. "Stop teasing me, you're not playing fair."

"Neither are you," she whispered back, taking his shirt off, and throwing it on the floor. "Hmm, I missed you." She whispered, kissing him down to his waistline. "So much." She said, "it's good to have you back."

Randy grabbed the sheets, "I wish you'd stop being a tease," he whined. "Because I wouldn't tease you as much as you're teasing me right now."

Mikaela laughed, "you know this is always our game, Randy. One of us always try to be the more powerful one, and this time, I just happen to be the one winning," she winked.

In what seemed to be in the blink of an eye, Randy had flipped Mikaela over, so he was now the one on top. "Not anymore," he smirked. "I win, I _always _win."

Mikaela rolled her eyes, she really didn't wanna have to wait anymore. "Baby, don't make me wait anymore, please? She asked him, giving him a look. "I want you. Now."

He laughed, she was now echoing his words of, "please don't make me wait" it's funny how life works sometimes. "Hm," he said, thinking for a moment. "Why should I just give into you, now?"

"Because, I want you, and that should be enough." She pouted.

Randy chuckled, "okay," he whispered into her neck. "I won't make you wait anymore."

Mikaela smirked, kissing him deeply. Randy was wrong; she always won.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

Back in Zack Ryder's hotel room, Mel had forced herself to pull away from him for just a moment. "Zack," she breathed. "Will you take a drive with me?"

He smiled at her, "of course baby, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," she smiled back at him, grabbing the keys to his truck. "I'm driving," told him.

Only thing was, it was pouring when the two of them had gotten outside. Mel was partly excited though, she loved when it would rain, she would always play in it.

She ran over to Zack's purple four door truck quickly as she climbed inside, and turned the heat on. Zack hadn't quite gotten to the truck yet. He was waiting under the roof of the hotel to see if the rain would slow down any.

When he realized that it wasn't going to anytime soon, he took off running to his truck, and over to the passenger side. He pulled on the door handle, but to only find out that Mel had locked him out.

Mel sat inside of his truck, laughing at him, he looked funny because of the fact he was completely drenched by the rain. She had gotten drenched too, since he truck was kind of far away from the hotel. But Zack standing in the rain? That was just funny.

Zack pouted at his girlfriend, she still wouldn't let him in. "You're mean," he said, giving her a puppy dog face. "Let me in."

Mel giggled, and then unlocked the door.

"That wasn't nice," Zack said, crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

Mel laughed again. "Zack, who ever told you I was nice?" She smirked at him before pulling out of the hotel parking lot, and onto the main road.

Forty minutes later, Mel had pulled his truck into an empty parking lot, in front of a lake, that had a small beach.

Zack smiled at her once she had turned the car off, but left her all time favorite country station on. "So what are we doing here?" Zack asked, stroking her hair, and placing some of it behind her ear.

"I just wanted to get away with you. Get away where no one else would be around, just you, me, and no one else."

He smiled sweetly at her, as he took his seatbelt off, and leaned his forehead against hers, "I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Mel whispered into his skin. "So much."

Zack brought her closer to his body. "I'm so glad to see you smiling again." He whispered into her neck. "I missed seeing your smile. It lights up my world."

Mel smiled at him, melting at his words, and his touch. He was so perfect.

"Of Zack," she whispered. She was laying on her back, and his face was now in her hands. She kissed his lips lightly before he rested his forehead against hers. "Why are you so perfect?"

He chuckled lightly. "I'm not perfect, you just bring the best out in me," he softly replied.

Mel looked at him, studying his face as she stroked his cheek. She was in love with him, and it was here in this moment she realized just how much she truly loved him. How much he truly loved her.

She kissed him lightly, and brought him closer to her to deepen the kiss.

Zack returned the kiss, and ran his tongue lightly across Mel's bottom lip before kissed her down her neck.

He heard her gasp, he smiled against her skin. He loved making her feel wanted by someone, loved by someone. And he knew that's exactly what he was doing.

He pulled away from her neck, and looked into her eyes just as "Making Memories Of Us" by Keith Urban blasted through his radio speakers.

Mel smiled at him, her eyes soft. "I love this song," she said. "It reminds me of you."

Zack smiled back, and kissed the tip of her nose before taking his shirt off. "It reminds me of you, too." he said, brushing her hair out of her face.

Mel responded by bringing his lips down to hers for them to meet again, and slowly slid her tongue into his mouth until she found his, and when she did, they just molded together like magic.

After a few minutes, Zack pulled his mouth away from Mel's to allow her to catch her breath for a few moments.

Her right arm was draped over her head as she looked at Zack, and he looked back her.

Once he had gotten her approval, just by looking into her eyes, he removed her shirt, and placed in next to his on the floorboard of his truck.

He then softly and slowly made his way down her neck, and chest, all the way down to her waistline. Stopping right at a pair his own sweatpants, which she had on.

_I'm gonna be here for you baby, I'll be a man of my word._

_Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard._

_I wanna sleep with you forever, and I wanna die in your arms._

_In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm._

_And I'm gonna love you, like nobody loves you._

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us. _

Mel was lost in her own world with Zack, the world she always wanted to be lost in. A world of only her and him. With no worries, no problems, no hurt, no heartaches, no drama. Just happiness.

He slowly made his way back up, and his lips crashed against hers again. After a few minutes, he pulled away again. His forehead resting against hers, both of them breathing heavily. "Are you sure?"

Mel nodded, "I'm sure. I promise."

Zack nodded, kissing her again, and the two were lost in the moment.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

Thirty minutes later, Zack was now the one laying on his back, and Mel's head was in his chest. He was running his fingers through her hair. "That was worth the wait. You're worth the wait."

Mel smiled up at him, and kissed him softly. She then noticed that all of his windows were full of steam, so she sat up for just a moment. But only to write, "forever and always" on the window of the driver side before laying her head back in his chest.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

It was now 7am the next morning, and Mikaela had gotten up early to go to AJ's room so she and John could talk things over. When she got there, she saw that Mike and Punk were there, also.

"There you are," John said. "Have a seat."

Mikaela sat down next to AJ, "so, what's the plan?"

"I'm going to come and breakup your match with Beth, because Punk heard that they were going to use you as bait, and as mad as him, Mike, and myself are at you for your actions in the past, we don't like the idea of you being used as bait, and won't allow it to happen." He explained.

Mikaela nodded, turning towards her brother. "So you forgive me?"

He nodded, and Mikaela gratefully hugged him, "thanks Mike, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Mikaela." He whispered into the hug.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

**Monday Night Raw, June 5****th****, 2011**

Mikaela's match was just about to begin with Beth, and Beth planned on ending the match quite quickly by using the Glam slam. However, her bubble was quickly popped when she saw that the whole Cenation team was on their way down the ramp, and making their to the ring.

Even though Mel knew she shouldn't exactly jump in that ring, and save Mikaela, knowing her past issues with Beth, she couldn't help herself. Maybe if she did this for Mikaela, she would understand just how much Mel wanted her best friend back.

"Hey!" Mel yelled up at the much bigger Diva. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?" She yelled, glaring up at the Glamazon.

Beth narrowed her eyes, glaring back down at Mel. "You little bitch. Don't you ever learn?" She sneered.

As Mikaela watched Mel defend her, all she could think about was Randy, and how she missed him.

However, moments later, she didn't have to worry about that because she saw Randy making his way down the ramp.

"Randy!" Mikaela yelled, running towards him, tears in her eyes. He shouldn't be out here right now, he wasn't healthy enough.

Beth smirked down at Mel, "I bet you wish you didn't try and save her now, don't you Mel? She doesn't care about you. She didn't even thank you. All she cares about, is Randy. To her, you're nothing but a useless piece of garbage," she smirked. "But…you're basically that period."

Beth then noticed her ring. "Aw, did Zack give you that?" She asked, mocking Mel. "Everyone around here is talking about the matching tattoos you and Romeo got too," she added.

Mel looked away, she didn't wanna deal with Beth, but she did want to save Mikaela. Although, apparently that didn't work out the way she hoped it would, and now she was stuck here with Beth.

Beth than began to knock Mel around with ease, as she heard Mel yelled out in pain. But, Beth enjoyed inflicting pain on others, especially Mel.

She then picked up a steal chair, and decided to use that on Mel, it was much more powerful, and it enjoyable to Beth as she smacked Mel around roughly with the chair.

When Zack heard Mel screaming, his head snapped around, looking for her. Punk was next to him in seconds.

"Zack," Punk started. "I thought you were with my sister," he said, looking around.

"I was, but then it's like she teleported!" The younger wrestler exclaimed.

The two then realized Mel was in the ring with Beth, being thrown around like a doll. "Shit," Punk mumbled.

He and Zack made their way inside the ring, and Punk got in Beth's face, "get the fuck out of here before I lose my cool, and beat your ass. You're more of a man than a woman, anyway," Punk sneered.

Beth huffed as she rolled her eyes, "whatever. I beat the bitch up bad enough for now anyways, she'll be lucky if she can walk out of here." she mumbled, walking away, and out of the ring.

Punk kneeled beside Zack and his sister, who was pretty badly beaten. "Shit, Melly," he cursed. "Why in the hell did you come into this ring to begin with?" He asked as he watched Zack try to stop her lip and nose from bleeding.

"Because," Mel whimpered as she flinched from Zack touching her. She was so sore she could barely move. "I want my best friend back, and I thought me saving Mikaela from Beth would show her that," his younger sister explained, glancing at him.

Zack sighed, looking at the bruises on his girlfriends body, and cuts on her face. "And where's Mikaela now?"

"With Randy." Mel quietly replied, as tears rolled down her face.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

"I'm out here because I'm not going to allow Hunter and them use you are bait!" A pissed off Randy Orton yelled. "I'm not stupid, Mikaela! I know their plan! I know everyone's fucking plan around here!"

Mikaela flinched at his harsh tone, and then he relaxed when he saw that he had startled her. "I'm sorry, baby. I just can't handle the thought of someone hurting you," he whispered, kissing her lips softly.

"Awe, isn't that sweet?" Hunter mocked, smirking at the two.

Something inside Randy snapped as he grabbed a steal chair out of Dolph's hands, and beat The Game with it over and over, and then after a few more hits, he threw the chair to the ground.

"Stay the fuck away from me and Mikaela," he growled as he turned around, glared at everyone who even dared to look his way, grabbed Mikaela by the hand, and took her back to his hotel room.

Randy Orton was done playing games. He was sick of this war, and everyone's bullshit.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

**A/N: Yayyy, I got my chapter done! I hope you guys liked it! (: Mel and Zack were cheesy as always, but…I couldn't help it. ;D Speaking of Zack, does anyone have **_**any **_**good news about him at all? Anything about him getting **_**some **_**type of push at **_**all**_**? *sobs* I really wish he would get one, it's so hard to see him not ever get anything. I want him to get better than the shit he's getting right now. SO, if anyone has ANY good news on my future husband, that would be great! ;D Mikaela should have forty-seven up tomorrow, so be on the lookout! **


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Mikaela with the next chapter! I don't have much to say this time other than that it's been fun writing for you guys. :) So here's Chapter 47 for y'all!**

**Chapter 47**

"What the hell were you thinking?" Randy demanded, slamming the door to his hotel room shut and turning to face Mikaela, who was sitting on the bed.

"I was thinking that I could help end this war," Mikaela answered, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"By allowing yourself to be used as bait? You could've been hurt!"

"I'm a professional wrestler, Randy. Getting hurt is part of what I do," Mikaela reminded him. She shifted her position slightly and winced as a sharp stab of pain shot through her side.

"I know, but–" Randy stopped talking abruptly as he noticed the pain pass briefly across her face. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Mikaela lied, struggling to keep the agony she was in out of her voice.

"Mikaela," Randy said, walking forward and crouching down in front of her. "Show me where it hurts."

Mikaela gave in and lifted her shirt, turning slightly so that her left side was facing him. Randy growled low in his throat when he saw the gash in her side. "Who did this?" he asked, lightly touching it.

"I think it was Beth," Mikaela replied. "Something on her boot must've been sharp."

Randy's gray eyes darkened, and he stood up and went into the bathroom. A moment later he returned with a damp washcloth and knelt in front of her again. He cleaned the cut in silence, and while he worked Mikaela reached out and ran her fingers through his dark brown hair.

"I can't focus when you do that," Randy muttered, glancing up at her.

"The cut's fine," Mikaela murmured, placing one hand on the side of his chiseled face and kissing him softly. "Leave it."

Randy kissed her back, and then he pulled away and continued to dab at her cut. "I don't want it getting infected," he told her.

Mikaela rolled her eyes, but his touch and the coolness of the washcloth felt good, so she didn't say anything.

Randy finished cleaning the wound and sat back, tossing the washcloth to the floor. He took her hands and held them in his, looking up at her. "I'm sick of this," he softly admitted. "I'm sick of all the fighting, I'm sick of all the drama, all the pain...but most of all, I'm sick of watching you get hurt to try and stop something that I created. You're fighting in a war that should never have happened, and I hate that it took this long for me to see that. I'm so sorry, baby. I've cost you your brother, your best friend, your fiancé...everything. I'm so goddamn selfish." He stopped talking and sat there, his jaw clenched. Mikaela could've sworn that she saw tears shimmering in his gray eyes.

"Well if you're selfish, then I'm selfish too," Mikaela murmured, leaning forward and taking his face in her hands. "Because I willingly gave up my friends, brother and fiancé just so I could have you all to myself."

Randy glanced up at her. "Do you ever regret it?" he asked quietly.

"Never," Mikaela answered, pressing her forehead against his. "Never."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mel, I really don't think this is a good idea," Zack said, following his girlfriend anxiously down the hallway of the hotel.

"I have to do this, Zack," Mel told him firmly, scanning the room numbers as she walked. "Getting Mikaela away from Randy is the only way I'll get her back for good."

"Mel, Randy's bipolar. Who knows what the fuck he'll do. It's too dangerous."

"You didn't have to come," Mel shot back, finally finding the right room and halting. "I could've done this by myself."

"You know I'd never let you go to Randy Orton's hotel room alone," Zack reminded her. "Just because I don't approve of your plan doesn't mean that I won't support you."

Mel nodded and knocked on the door.

A moment passed in which nothing happened, and then the door swung open, and Mel flinched. Randy stood there in all his tattooed glory, dressed only in a pair of black basketball shorts and wearing a calm look on his face. The warmth in his gray eyes shifted to an icy coolness as soon as he saw who was standing there, however.

"What do you two want?" he growled.

"Uh...is Mikaela there?" Mel asked nervously. He towered over her by at least a foot, and she felt extremely intimidated even with Zack standing next to her. How Mikaela could feel perfectly comfortable around him was a mystery to her.

"What do you want her for?" Randy demanded, sounding suspicious.

"I just want to talk to her," Mel replied, shifting from one foot to the other.

Randy studied her for a few more seconds before calling over his shoulder, "'Kaela, Mel's here."

Mel frowned slightly at the use of the pet name. Only her and Mike used to be able to call Mikaela that. Since when had Randy started using it?

Randy moved aside slightly, and then Mikaela appeared in the doorway, wearing a pair of Randy's sweatpants and one of his T-shirts. "Mel?" she said, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Mel told her. "Alone," she added, glancing at Randy.

Mikaela glanced up at the Viper, who returned her questioning look. "Fine," he muttered. Then he pointed at Zack. "But only if he stays here."

Zack opened his mouth to protest, but Mel squeezed his hand and he shut it again.

"Okay," Mel said. "Zack will stay."

Mikaela turned to Randy and stretched up on her tiptoes, giving him a quick kiss good-bye. "I'll be back in a little bit," she promised.

"Don't take too long," he said in a low voice, "or I'm coming after you."

Mikaela stroked his cheek lovingly. "I'll be fine, baby. You know I can handle myself." Randy just grunted and bent down to kiss her again.

Mel looked away from the couple, feeling as though she were intruding on something private and special.

Finally, she pulled away from Randy and stepped out into the hall. Randy gestured at Zack to come inside, and Zack reluctantly walked past him into the hotel room. Randy gave Mikaela one last glance before shutting the door, and then the two Divas were alone.

"So," Mikaela said once they had walked a ways down the hall, "what's this about?"

Mel took a deep breath. She knew that what she was about to say wouldn't go over well with the blonde Diva, but she had to try and get her best friend back. "You need to break up with Randy," she said quietly.

Mikaela stared at her for a few seconds before letting out an incredulous laugh. "What did you just say?"

"He's corrupting you, 'Kaela!" Mel cried, her eyes filling with tears. "Since you've been with him, you've pushed everyone else away. It's like he's the only one who matters to you."

"He's the only one who understands me," Mikaela growled, her gray-blue eyes flashing.

"No he's not. I understand you. Mike understands you. Hell, even Punk understands you, he just won't admit it. Randy's not the only person in the world, Mikaela," Mel told her, deciding to put her foot down for once in her life.

"I can't believe that you have the nerve to show up here and demand that I break up with the man that I love when you brought fucking Romeo with you!" Mikaela snapped, her voice rising. "How come you're the only one who gets to have love, Mel? I haven't had the best luck with relationships either, and now that I've found someone who I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you come along to try and ruin it! Well, I'm not letting it happen. I refuse to give Randy up just because you want me to."

"Mikaela, you don't understand. I just want you back. The real you, not this new you that I don't like. I want my best friend back," Mel whimpered, the tears overflowing.

"Wake up, Mel. This _is _the real me. She just hasn't appeared until now," Mikaela spat. She stalked past the brunette before whirling around and saying, "Oh, and by the way, Booker put us in a match against each other. So I'll see you in the ring tomorrow night."

And with that, Mikaela spun on her heel and walked back to the room, leaving Mel standing in the hallway with tears streaming down her cheeks and a broken heart.

**A/N: Mel should have the next chapter up tonight. And guys, I hate to tell you this, but it's the last one. So stay tuned for the grand finale! :) And also, this isn't the end of Mel and Zack. I write songfics and one-shots of them all the time, so be sure to check them out if you want some more Rydel. ;) And a big thanks goes out to sOurpatchkidd for providing that awesome name, which I will be using from now on along with Mikandy. :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Hey guys! Mel here! It's been so much writing for y'all! I've had a blast, and its been ever better since I got to write with my best buddy! :] Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! It means a ton! You guys are awesome, and I love you all! Here's the last chapter, enjoy! -Mel**

Mel Brooks stood in the hallway with tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched Mikaela walk away from her. Again. Nothing Mel did for her ever seemed to be good enough, and it was killing her inside. She just wanted to be good enough, she just wanted her best friend back.

"Mikaela," Mel squeaked, "I saved you from Beth, isn't that enough?" She whimpered.

Mikaela didn't reply, she only glanced at Mel for a few seconds, and then finally decided to speak. "I have to get back to Randy" She said, coldly. "Besides, I'm sure Romeo wants to get back to you," she said before going back into Randy's hotel room, and slamming the door shut.

"I told you I'd be back soon," she smiled. "Mel is waiting outside for you," she mumbled, shooing Zack away with her hand.

Zack growled low in his throat, clenched his jaw before he'd say something he would soon regret, and left.

He found Mel out in the hallway, tears rolling down her cheeks. "She treats me like I'm trash. Like I'm nothing, like I'm useless."

"Maybe that's because that's exactly what you are," a voice from behind her snarled.

Mel whipped around to see Beth standing behind her. Mel was fed up with everyone and their bullshit, and was about to snap. Even though she knew Beth wasn't exactly the right person to snap at.

"Why do always have to treat me the way you do?" She snapped, glaring. "I never did shit to you."

"Because, Mel. You just make me want to rip my hair out. I don't know how Mikaela put up with you for as long as she did. No wonder she left you for Randy. Hopefully Ryder over there gets some common sense into his empty brain sometime soon, and leaves you too."

Mel clenched her jaw. She was starting to get really angry. She didn't so much care that Beth stood here, picking on her because of the fact she always did. But Zack? Beth Phoenix crossed the line when she talked bad about Zack.

"You…bitch." Mel spat, through her clenched teeth. "Don't you dare…don't you fucking dare talk about Zack like you know him, because you don't. And don't think I won't think twice about kicking your ass here and now because I will! I will fight here! Here, and now! Because I'm not gonna let you talk about him like that. You can say whatever the hell you please when it comes to me, but keep your damn mouth shut when it comes to him!" She screamed, pointing to Zack who was next to him. "Because I love him, and I'm not gonna let you walk over him like you walk all over me!" She shouted.

Beth laughed harshly. "You know, pipsqueak, I have to say…that was cute, watching you defend Zack like that." She smirked, "but…isn't it him who should be defending you?" She asked, "I mean, that is…unless…he never loved you, and he's only with you out of feeling sorry for you. Isn't that right, Zack?" She asked, glancing at him. "That money Cena gave you for making up with Mel…did that go towards her ring you gave her?"

In what seemed to be as quick as a blink of an eye, Mel went from standing next to Zack, to slapping Beth across the face. "Shut the fuck up!" She shouted. "God! You know nothing else other than how to make my life a living hell!"

Angry that Mel had hit her, Beth picked Mel up, and threw her into the wall before kicking her in the ribs. "You little whore, you know better than to put your dirty hands on me. I don't know where those hands have been." she said, glancing at Zack. "But you may want to ask Mike." She began to walk away, and looked over her shoulder. Oh, good luck tonight, Melly dear. I heard you had a match tonight." Beth Phoenix walked away, head held high, as she smiled to herself. As always, Beth was proud of herself.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

Back in the hotel room, Randy was all over Mikaela, and he could barely control himself. He was acting as if the two hadn't had sex in a couple of months, when in reality, they just had sex last night.

"God, 'Kaela," he panted. "You never fail to amaze me," he said, kissing her down her neck, "If I never found you, God knows I wouldn't be the same without you."

"I wouldn't be the same without you either." She said, nipping at his neck. "Mmmm, you taste good," she whispered into his neck.

Randy only smirked, "don't I always?"

Mikaela smirked back. "Of course you do," she whispered, bringing his lips down to hers, kissing them deeply. "Hm, yep. Always," She repeated, running her tongue across his lower lip.

Randy growled. "Don't be a tease. I hate when you tease, it just makes me want to be more aggressive with you than I already am."

"Hm," she said, pulling away from his neck, licking the hickey she had just left on him. "Well, maybe that's just what I want from you," she said, nibbling on his ear. "Ever come to think of that?"

Randy pulled away from her, looking into her eyes. "You couldn't possibly want that from me," he said, giving her a look. "If I do that, then I might break our bed or something," he winked.

Mikaela laughed. "It's exactly what I want."

"Hm," Randy said, thinking about it for a moment. "How do you feel about the shower?"

Mikaela looked at him, laughed, and then thought about it. "I say…let's try it."

Randy chuckled, "race you there."

Mikaela got out of bed, pushed him to the ground, and ran to the shower.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

Mel laid on the ground, holding her ribs, which she was pretty sure were broken. "Fuck, Mel," Zack groaned, "why can't you just ever leave things alone?"

Mel glared up at him, "so now you're not even happy that I defended you!?" She yelled, getting up, ignoring the pain in her ribs.

"I didn't say that! But you need to stop getting into all these fights! Or else your body will never heal!"

"I don't care about my body! I care about you, Zack! Don't you see that!?"

"Mel, I know you care about me, I know that! But you gotta stop putting yourself in harms way!" He exclaimed.

Mel glared at him, "I don't fucking put myself in harms way," she growled. "All I did was defend you!"

"Well, you sure as hell didn't have to defend Mikaela last night, but you put yourself in the middle of that without even thinking about it?"

"So now I'm stupid?" She asked, tears of anger behind her eyes.

"Now you're putting words in my mouth." He said, He was starting to grow annoyed and frustrated with her, even though he didn't mean to.

"You didn't have to defend her, Mel. I don't know why you choose to go back to people who treat you like crap."

Mel glared, her eyes cold. Mikaela was her best friend, and she so desperately wanted to make things right. "I came back to you, didn't I?" She spat back.

Zack only looked at her, in shock that Mel would actually go there with him. He knew she was only defending herself, and putting her walls up, but she hurting him in the process.

"Mel, don't do this," he begged. "You're hurting me."

Mel only ignored his comment, and then replied. "Beth was right. You should've defended me. I hate you, Zack." She said coldly, walking away from him.

Zack tried to grab her, but she roughly pushed him away, "don't touch me. Don't talk to me. I hate you." She growled, walking off again.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

It was now time for Mel's match, and Zack didn't even bother to go out and stand in Mel's corner because he knew she didn't want him there.

The match went underway quickly, as Mikaela grabbed a chair, beating Mel's already broken ribs countless times, as she covered, her ex best friend with bruises.

"I thought you said you wanted to start over!?" Mel cried, trying to crawl away from the chair that smacked against her body over and over, with so much force.

"I changed my mind." Mikaela stated. "I'd much rather have Randy in my life than you." She hissed, smacking Mel again, again, and again before getting the three count. Just like always, Mikaela won.

Zack Ryder watched from the TV screen backstage as he saw Mel struggle to get up and go towards the ramp. It was clear that was she was in a lot of pain.

He met her at the curtains. "Mel," he started.

But Mel cut him off, shaking her head, "I don't wanna talk to you!" She screamed, turning around to face him. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

Before Zack could say anything else, she was gone, and he was standing there alone.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

It was hours later, and Mel, Zack, Randy, Mikaela, Eve, Mike, AJ, John, Hunter, and Punk were all on a small plane, flying to the next city.

Zack was sitting by himself since Mel still wasn't speaking to him, and she was currently sitting with her brother.

Randy was with Mikaela, Eve was with Mike, AJ was with John, and Hunter was sitting alone looking out the window.

"Why aren't you sitting with Zack?" Punk asked, giving his sister a look.

"Because, he's an idiot," she said annoyed, still looking out the window. "I'm mad at him, I'm never talking to him again."

"Yes you will," he sighed. "You love him, and he loves you. Don't push him away, he's a good guy, Mel."

Mel only huffed as she rolled her eyes, put in her headphones, and rested her head on the window. She had a headache, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was pushing Zack away again.

Another forty-five minutes had passed when the plane began to shake, and the ride began to get rougher than usual, and before they knew it, the plane was falling, straight to an island. In the middle of nowhere.

This was going to be hell. Mel was fighting with Zack, Mikaela always found the need to beat Mel up, Mel wanted Mikaela back, but was fighting a losing battle. Randy hated everyone, and everyone hated Randy.

They had to either work together, or die together. The question was, which choice would these eleven people make? Could they set aside all of their differences to help each other survive?

**A/N: Of course 'Kaela and I wouldn't end it like this! We have a sequel for you! ;D That will be started this weekend! And tons of fun! Of course we couldn't just walk away from you guys after one story! We love you too much! Its now 3am, so I need sleep! See you guys tomorrow! Don't forget to review! Luh yew! **


End file.
